Smallville - Clark Kent y Diana Prince
by Meiou Haou
Summary: Los Dioses de Krypton intervienen en los Destinos de Kal-El de Krypton y Diana de Themyscira. Mira como cambian Clark Kent y Diana Prince desde sus inicios en Smallville, averigua como avanza el camino de dos de los mas grandes heroes del universo, Superman y Wonder Woman. Basado en Smallville, Man Of Steel. New 52.
1. 1x01 - Inicio

**Disculpa a todos los lectores**

**Habia borrrado este Fic por un pequeño problema, pero aqui lo tienen de vuelta**

* * *

1x01 - Inicio

En la Galaxia Xeno, existe un planeta cerca de un sol rojo, el planeta Krypton. Posee una cultura de gran poder y conocimiento, los Kryptonianos, bajo un sol amarillo se convierten en guerreros temidos por todo el universo, obtienen súper fuerza, súper velocidad, la habilidad de volar, visión calorífica, rayos-x, súper aliento y el aumento de sus cinco sentidos.

Por encima del planeta Krypton, dos seres estaban flotando en el espacio. Un hombre alto de gran musculatura, de pelo negro corto y ojos azules oscuros, viste una armadura kryptoniana de color negro, trae puestas unas botas grises y un cinturón rojo, en el pecho tiene un escudo con una S de color gris, en su espalda una capa roja. Este hombre es el Dios de Krypton, el Dios del Sol Rojo, el Fuego y la Vida, este hombre es La Fuente, Rao.

El otro ser, una hermosa mujer de largo pelo rubio ondulado de ojos azules oscuros, viste una mini falda azul, un top azul sin tirantes con un escudo con una S de color rojo en su pecho, el top dejo a la vista su abdomen, trae puestas unas botas rojas altas y unas mangas azul-rojo, en su espalda una capa roja. Ella es la Esposa de Rao, la Diosa de Krypton, la Diosa de la Luna, el Cristal-Hielo y la Destrucción, Cythonna.

"Ellos nos han abandonado" dijo Cythonna observando Krypton "Cythonna, ellos son nuestros hijos. La arrogancia, el poder y el conocimiento los ha alejado de nosotros, pero siguen siendo nuestros hijos" dice Rao con tristeza "Antes nos adoraban, ahora nos han rechazado solo por el conocimiento" dijo Cythonna "La Casa de El sigue creyendo en nosotros" decía Rao.

"La Casa de El es sangre pura de dioses, nuestra sangre. Por ello son temidos y respetados por todo el universo, son hijos de dioses" explico Cythonna "La Casa de El jamás abandonara su legado y sus creencias, es irónico ya que están demostrando mejor habilidad en la ciencia que el resto de los Kryptonianos" menciona Cythonna con frialdad.

"Merecen un castigo por rechazarnos, no podemos permitir que nos olviden de esta forma, nosotros los creamos" dijo Cythonna "Tendrán un periodo de prueba, si dentro de los próximos 3000 años no cambian, recibirán su castigo" dice Rao "Estoy de acuerdo" responde Cythonna abrazando a Rao. En ese momento, los ojos de Cythonna brillaron en un color blanco "Una profecía" decía Rao. Cythonna empezó hablar.

"_El hijo de las Estrellas con el Símbolo de la Esperanza y la hija de la Tierra que hace Maravillas. Los errores del pasado emergerán, la nueva era de Dioses tomara acción, una era oscura esta por empezar. El hijo de las Estrellas emergerá cuando el planeta condenado desaparezca. La hija de la Tierra emergerá tras la destrucción del paraíso. Los seguirán, tropezaran y fracasaran, pero con el tiempo se le unirán en el Sol, con el tiempo, ambos lograran Maravillas"_

Los ojos de Cythonna regresaron a ser de color azul oscuro "La hija de la Tierra?" pregunta Rao "Es una profecía que afectara todo el universo, no he visto una profecía así desde la guerra del Tercer Mundo, pero parece ser que estará más centrada en la Galaxia Gaia" explico Cythonna "Tendré que hacer un viaje hacia Gaia" dijo Rao "Ten cuidado, recuerda que Urano y Gaia ya no existen, ahora sus hijos dominan esa área" decía Cythonna.

"La Galaxia Gaia posee un sol amarillo, ni todos sus dioses juntos podrían contra mí, tu sabes eso" menciona Rao sonriendo "Cuídate Rao" dice Cythonna "Tranquila cariño, solo necesito revisar la Galaxia Gaia. Nos vemos Cythonna, cuida de Krypton por mi" decía Rao "Lo hare Rao" responde Cythonna. A gran velocidad, Rao sale volando de la Galaxia Xeno, solo podía observarse un destello negro viajando a gran velocidad por el espacio.

Galaxia Gaia. Sistema Solar…

Un destello negro viajaba a gran velocidad entrando al Sistema Solar "Siento como mi fuerza aumenta" dice Rao. En ese instante Rao se detiene, frente a él está un planeta de color azul y café con pequeñas manchas blancas "Cythona estaría encantada de ver un planeta tan hermoso" dice Rao sonriendo "El hijo de las Estrellas, la hija de la Tierra, el Símbolo de la Esperanza, Maravillas y el Sol, todas estas palabras son claves en la profecía, la pregunta es, que significan estas palabras" dijo Rao mientras observa la Tierra.

Tierra. Grecia, Athenas…

Una gran batalla se daba en la villa Amazona, un ejército de hermosas mujeres luchaba contra un ejército de hombres. A simple vista podía verse que los hombres estaban ganando, ellos amarraban y sometían a las mujeres. Un hombre de gran musculatura de pelo café corto de ojos negros tenía en su mano sostenida de su cuello a la Reina de la villa Amazona. Ella es una mujer hermosa, de pelo negro rizado con unos bellos ojos azules, ella es alta, tiene unas piernas largas, un cuerpo hecho a la forma de reloj de arena, pechos Copa-D.

"Mira a tus amazonas Hippolyta, las guerreras más temidas del mundo están siendo vencidas por mi ejército" decía el hombre sosteniendo a Hippolyta por el cuello "Los dioses no te perdonaran esto Heracles" dice Hippolyta con esfuerzo "Como si me importaran los dioses, solo quiero vencer a las amazonas, matarlas sería algo muy fácil de hacer, pero creo que serán un mejor entretenimiento para mis hombres" dijo Heracles con lujuria.

Heracles empezaba a desvestir a Hippolyta poco a poco, quitando su armadura. El empezaba a quitar la toga blanca que moldeaba perfectamente el hermoso cuerpo de Hippolyta "Por favor Dioses, ayúdenos" susurra Hippolyta. Lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos por el destino cruel que les esperaba a ella y a sus hermanas, Hippolyta miraba el cielo con gran esperanza en sus ojos "Ayúdenos" susurro Hippolyta con esperanza.

En el Espacio…

"Es un mundo hermoso, tanta tranquilidad a su alrededor" decía Rao. El observaba todos los planetas alrededor del sol amarillo. _¡Ayúdenos!_ Escucho Rao con su audición "Eso viene de Gaia" dijo Rao mostrando preocupación. Rao sale disparado en un destello negro directo hacia la Tierra, el cruzo todo el cielo azul y el mar llegando a un terreno de tierra llenos de templos, mientras más se acercaba podía ver una gran batalla entre hombres y mujeres, veía como los hombres empezaban a desvestir a todas las mujeres.

Grecia. Athenas…

"Como voy a disfrutarte Hippolyta" dice Heracles. El dejo medio desnuda a Hippolyta "Creo que no lo harás" dijo una voz detrás de Heracles. Cuando el voltio, recibió un golpe en pleno rostro mandándolo a volar a un templo estrellándose en él destruyéndolo por completo. Todos los soldados se detuvieron al ver volar a su líder. Una capa roja cayó sobre Hippolyta cubriendo su cuerpo semidesnudo.

Cuando Hippolyta alzo la vista hacia su salvador, ella vio sin duda al hombre más guapo que ella jamás haya visto en su vida, un hombre de pelo negro corto, de ojos azules oscuros, vestido todo de negro. Los ojos de este hombre mostraban enojo, ira y rabia, pero no iban dirigidos a sus hermanas, sino a los soldados de Heracles "Este acto atroz es algo que yo no perdonare" dijo el hombre fríamente.

"Seres despreciables como ustedes no deberían de existir" dice Rao. El observaba con enojo e ira a todos los hombres "De qué demonios habla este perdedor" dijo un soldado. Él se acercó a Rao poniendo una mano en su hombro "Sera mejor que salgas de aquí, idiota, nuestro líder te aplastara después de eso, si quieres una mujer búscatela en otro lugar" dice el soldado.

Rao agarro la mano del soldado empezando apretarla, gritos de dolor empezaban a salir del soldado, él estaba desesperadamente tratando de zafarse. Todos los soldados de Heracles se lanzaron con armas hacia Rao. Ellos en ningún momento vieron como los ojos azules de Rao empezaban arder en un color rojo. Una lluvia de rayos rojos cayeron sobre los soldados, todo soldado tocado por los rayos rojos empezaba a quemarse.

Tanto los soldados, como las amazonas veían con asombro "Vengan!" exclama Rao. Los soldados corrieron tras él, Rao empezó a golpear a los soldados mandándolos a volar uno por uno. Las amazonas estaban impresionadas por el poder y la habilidad de batalla del hombre que las estaba salvando "Él no es un hombre normal" dice Philippus "Ese hombre es un Dios" susurro Hippolyta sorprendida.

Hippolyta se aferraba a la capa roja viendo como su salvador derrotaba con facilidad al ejército de Heracles. Poco después Rao ya había quemado y golpeado a todo el ejército de Heracles. En ese momento, desde las ruinas del templo salía Heracles con un pequeño rio de sangre saliendo por su boca "Tu! Como te atreves! Acaso no sabes quién soy! Soy el hijo de Zeus, soy el gran Heracles!" exclama Heracles enojado.

Él se lanzó hacia Rao, Heracles lanzo un golpe, pero Rao paro el golpe con su mano con mucha facilidad. Rao empezó aplastar el puño de Heracles "Como si me importara quien es tu padre" dijo Rao enojado. Heracles empezó a gritar de dolor, el jamás había encontrado a alguien más fuerte que el "Solo eres un ser despreciable que abusa de su poder, ante mis ojos solo eres basura, una basura que debe ser juzgada" decía Rao enojado.

"Quién eres?" pregunta Heracles con esfuerzo "El Dios de Krypton, Rao" responde Rao. De repente el cielo se volvió rojo, tanto las amazonas como Heracles observaron como el sol amarillo cambio a un color rojo "Yo no creo en la muerte, es un castigo demasiado piadoso" dice Rao "Cumple tu condena, 3000 años dentro de la oscuridad del Universo" dijo Rao. En un resplandor rojo, Heracles empezó a ser absorbido por un portal de color rojo oscuro, Heracles desapareció en un instante.

En ese momento un rayo cayó cerca de Rao, un grupo de mujeres apareció frente a Rao. La primera es una hermosa mujer, vestida en una toga blanca larga que moldeaba perfectamente su esbelto cuerpo, de pelo largo morado ondulado de ojos azules, esta mujer es la esposa de Zeus, la Reina de los Dioses, Hera. Ella miraba con alivio a todas las amazonas, pero miro con sorpresa al hombre vestido con una armadura negra "Debo agradecerte por salvar a la amazonas, pero también debo pedirte disculpas por las acciones de mi hijo" dice Hera.

La segunda es una mujer hermosa, pero también mostraba una sensualidad única, viste una toga blanca corta que dejaba a la vista sus muy sensuales piernas, tiene el pelo largo blanco liso y unos hermosos ojos azules, ella es la Diosa del Amor, Afrodita. Ella miraba aliviada al saber que Hippolyta y las amazonas estaban bien, miro con gran interés y lujuria al hombre que salvo a las amazonas "Eres un hombre hermoso, es increíble que exista un hombre más poderoso que Heracles, incluso siento más poder dentro de ti" dijo Afrodita con una voz muy sensual.

La tercera es una mujer hermosa, viste un vestido blanco largo de tirantes, en un cintura esta un cinturón dorado con un águila, de largo pelo morado y bellos ojos azules, ella es la Diosa de la Sabiduría, Athena. Ella miraba con alegría a las amazonas, su mirada cambio a una desafiante cuando observo al hombre. Athena agarraba con mucha firmeza su báculo "Siento un enorme poder proviniendo de él, ni siquiera mi padre Zeus posee un aura así de poderosa" susurro Athena observando al hombre.

"Ustedes deben ser los Nuevos Dioses de esta Galaxia, las herederas de Gaia" dijo Rao observando a las diosas presentes. Tanto las diosas como las amazonas se sorprendieron un poco "Como sabes el nombre de Gaia?" pregunto Afrodita "Conozco a Gaia desde que nació, ella fue uno de los primeros Dioses que protegían el universo, la última vez que la vi ella era todavía una niña" dijo Rao "Eres uno de los primeros Dioses?" pregunto Athena sorprendida "Si, lo soy" responde Rao.

Las diosas estaban sorprendidas "Uno de los primeros Dioses frente a nosotras" decía Hera sorprendida "Soy Rao, Dios de Krypton, protector de la Galaxia Xeno" responde Rao "Uno de los primeros dioses, un dios del mismo nivel que Gaia" susurro Afrodita sorprendida "Gaia murió hace mucho tiempo" dice Hera con tristeza "Urano fue asesinado por Crono cuando vio como sufría Gaia, Urano maltrato por mucho tiempo a Gaia y sus hijos" dijo Athena.

"Antes de morir, Gaia se convirtió en la Tierra, todos sus hijos pelearon por el mandato total, al final Zeus fue el ganador" decía Afrodita "Ya veo, con razón la Tierra se siente familiar" dijo Rao "_Zeus fue el ganador de la Guerra del Tercer Mundo, por esa guerra nació el Cuarto Mundo_" pensaba Rao "No estoy aquí para afectar este mundo, solo estoy aquí para advertirle de una profecía que relaciona este planeta con Krypton" decía Rao.

Rao observo a la Reina de las Amazonas "Cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Rao "Soy Hippolyta, Reina de las amazonas" responde Hippolyta "Mi nombre es Rao" dijo Rao. Un resplandor rojo empezó a emerger de su mano, en ese momento todo el pedazo de tierra en el que habitaban las amazonas empezaba a desprenderse "Bajo la presencia del sol rojo, yo les concedo la inmortalidad" dijo Rao. Un brillo rojo apareció alrededor de cada amazona "Increíble" decía Athena sorprendida.

"Tanto poder con solo un movimiento de su mano" dice Afrodita sorprendida "Su hogar viajara a un lugar retirado dentro del mar, este será su nuevo paraíso" dijo Rao "Ponle un nombre apropiado, Reina Hippolyta" decía Rao. Hippolyta miro a Rao con sorpresa, esta fue la primera vez que tenía la elección de elegir algo que les fue impuesto por los Dioses, generalmente los Dioses decidían por ellas "Themyscira" menciona Hippolyta "Creo que es hora de que entregue mi mensaje" dijo Rao.

"_El hijo de las Estrellas con el Símbolo de la Esperanza y la hija de la Tierra que hace Maravillas. Los errores del pasado emergerán, la nueva era de Dioses tomara acción, una era oscura esta por empezar. El hijo de las Estrellas emergerá cuando el planeta condenado desaparezca. La hija de la Tierra emergerá tras la destrucción del paraíso. Los seguirán, tropezaran y fracasaran, pero con el tiempo se le unirán en el Sol, con el tiempo, ambos lograran Maravillas"_

Rao empezó a elevarse hacia el cielo, cuando Rao sale de la vista de las Diosas, el sol regreso a ser de color amarillo y el cielo cambio de rojo a azul "Esperare con ansias la llegada de la hija de la Tierra_"_ se escuchó la voz de Rao a lo lejos "La profecía se escucha muy grave" dice Hera "Parece que tendremos que observar por el momento" dijo Athena "El hijo de las Estrellas y la hija de la Tierra, esto me suena a romance" decía Afrodita con una hermosa sonrisa "Debemos prepararnos para la llegada de la hija de la Tierra" dijo Hera.

Themyscira…

"Que haremos ahora mi Reina" decía Philippus "No tengo idea General" responde Hippolyta "Pero una cosa si es segura, nosotros le debemos nuestra vida al Dios Rao, debemos preparar un santuario, tenemos que hacer un altar para el Dios Rao" dice Hippolyta sonriendo. En un instante, todas las amazonas empezaron a preparar todo, Hippolyta y Philippus observaban como la isla avanzaba por el mar "Es hermoso" dijo Philippus "Sí que lo es" decía Hippolyta sonriendo.

Hippolyta miraba todo a su alrededor con admiración y alegría "Esta es la nueva vida que el Dios Rao nos ha permitido, nos dio este nuevo lugar y nos salvó de un destino cruel, nosotras las amazonas juramos servirle al Dios Rao por siempre" dijo Hippolyta. Ella sostenía la capa roja que le había ofrecido Rao, ella estaba observando con admiración el escudo negro con S en la capa "Así lo haremos mi Reina" decía Philippus sonriendo.

En ese instante, 3 mujeres aparecieron en medio de un destello blanco "Hippolyta" dice Hera. Detrás de ella venían Athena y Afrodita "Diosa Hera" dijo Hippolyta sorprendida. Ella junto a las demás amazonas se inclinaron mostrando su respeto a las Diosas "Levanta la cabeza, Hippolyta" decía Hera "Rao les ha otorgado inmortalidad y un lugar el cual llamar su casa, pero ahora nosotras queremos hacerles una oferta" dice Hera "Que sería?" pregunto Hippolyta confundida "Nosotras nos ofrecemos a ser las protectoras de Themyscira" dice Hera.

Las 3 Diosas juntan sus manos, un enorme brillo blanco emergió de sus manos, un campo de energía azul empezó a cubrir toda la isla de Themyscira "Con esta magia, Themyscira no será vista por ninguna persona, las defensas mágicas son poderosas, incluso los Dioses tendrían problemas en pasar" dijo Hera "Se lo agradezco mucho, mi Diosa" decía Hippolyta con respeto "Te dejaremos unos regalos para la protección de Themyscira" dice Hera.

"Las Pulseras de la Sumisión" dice Hera. Miles de pulseras de plata aparecieron en las muñecas de todas las amazonas "Las Pulseras de Atlas, te hará tan fuerte como lo fue Atlas" dijo Athena. Unas pulseras doradas fueron entregadas a Hippolyta "Las Sandalias de Hermes, te otorgaran el don del vuelo y la velocidad" decía Afrodita. Ella le entrego a Hippolyta unas botas rojas con decoraciones doradas.

"Y por último, la Espada de Hefesto, la única espada en el mundo que tiene el poder de matar a un dios" dice Afrodita. Ella puso sobre las manos de Hippolyta una espada plateada "Con estas armas a tu disposición esperamos que protejas a tu pueblo Hippolyta. Heracles solo fue el comienzo, muchos enemigos te esperan Reina Hippolyta, pero sé que con la ayuda de estas armas podrás defender a tu pueblo" dijo Hera "Gracias mi Diosa" decía Hippolyta con respeto.

En el Espacio…

Rao flotaba en el espacio observando la Tierra "Tengo la sensación de que la hija de la Tierra emergerá dentro de ustedes Reina Hippolyta. Mis hijos sin duda vendrán, ellos aprenderán sobre la Tierra, yo mismo me encargare de ello" dice Rao. En un destello negro, Rao salió volando fuera del Sistema Solar, él iba de regreso a Krypton "Muy pronto la oscuridad emergerá, los 52 universos están en peligro" dijo Rao. El desapareció en la oscuridad del espacio.

Galaxia Xeno. Krypton…

"Me entristece ver a mis hijos caer ante la arrogancia y la avaricia" dice Cythonna observando Krypton. En ese momento, un destello negro aparece a lado de Cythonna "He regresado" dijo Rao sonriendo. Una bella sonrisa aparece en el hermoso rostro de Cythonna "Que te ha parecido la Tierra" decía Cythonna sonriendo "Sin duda es un planeta hermoso, me recuerda mucho a Krypton desde sus inicios" dice Rao sonriendo.

"La Galaxia Gaia sin duda es tranquila, 8 Planetas, cientos de pequeñas lunas y un sol amarillo, con un bello planeta habitable, sin duda es un lugar perfecto para un kryptoniano" dijo Rao "La Tierra será el epicentro de la profecía, mi visión del futuro no puede ser perfecta o acertada, pero a pesar de lo poderoso que sea un kryptoniano en la Tierra, también existirán debilidades" explica Cythonna preocupada.

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro que nuestros hijos estudiaran con cuidado todo lo que puede ofrecer la Tierra, sea bueno o malo, ellos se encargaran de todo" dice Rao "Nuestros hijos son fuertes Rao, pero su propio poder los destruirá si no tienen cuidado" dijo Cythonna "_La puerta se abrirá hacia el cielo, abominaciones creadas de la inteligencia fría caminaran por el planeta y la rebelión del mal destruirá el mundo_" decía Rao "Una profecía para Krypton" dice Cythonna sorprendida.

Galaxia Gaia. Sistema Solar. 2900 Años Después…

Una nave espacial se acercaba a gran velocidad a la Tierra, dentro de ella venia un hombre joven de pelo negro corto de ojos negros, trae un pequeño collar en forma de rombo, en el venia escrito un nombre kryptoniano, Jor-El. El trae consigo una pequeña caja de metal oscuro con un símbolo kryptoniano, un diamante con una S "Estoy muy cerca" dice Jor-El.

La nave iba cayendo en la Tierra, aterrizo de un impacto en la zona conocida como los Estados Unidos, Kansas, Smallville. En un resplandor blanco de la nave, un hombre apareció, un kryptoniano, el nuevo jefe de la Casa de El, Jor-El. El tomo su collar, el pulso un símbolo con la forma de un 8, un resplandor blanco surge del collar, cuando el brillo alcanzo la caja oscura, esta empezó abrirse. Dentro de la caja está un Orbe de color morado, una placa octagonal y un cristal pentagonal de color blanco.

"El Orbe, el Libro de Rao y el Cristal del Conocimiento, no puedo dejar que Krypton desaparezca por completo, con esto asegurare la supervivencia de Krypton" dice Jor-El. El empezó a flotar en el aire, el observaba el sol y el cielo con fascinación "Es un planeta hermoso, algo primitivo, pero sin duda tienen un futuro por delante" susurro Jor-El. El salió volando hacia el cielo a gran velocidad, solo podía verse un destello blanco viajando por el cielo.

Jor-El voló alrededor del mundo, el observo el imperio Chino, el reino de Egipto, la civilización Maya, el Reino de Escocia, el pueblo de los Estados Unidos y el Polo Ártico. Jor-El llego a su último destino, el Imperio Griego "Este es el lugar que menciona el Libro de Rao, la puerta del Paraíso, me pregunto qué significa" dice Jor-El. El observo todos los templos y estatuas alrededor "Jor-El, hijo de la Casa de El de Krypton" dijo una voz. Frente a Jor-El apareció un hombre de pelo negro corto de ojos azules oscuros.

"Quien eres tú?" pregunto Jor-El "Si quieres las respuestas, entra al paraíso. Tú fuiste enviado aquí por una razón, descúbrelo hijo de El" respondió el hombre. El alzo su mano, un brillo blanco apareció en su mano "Ve al paraíso, conoce Themyscira, aprende y conócete a ti mismo, hijo de El" dice el hombre sonriendo "Solo así conocerás el propósito de tu llegada a este planeta" dijo el hombre "Mi nombre es Rao" decía el hombre. Jor-El se sorprendió, frente a él estaba el Dios de Krypton, el primero de los Dioses, la Fuente del Universo, el Dios Rao.

"Como es que tu estas aquí?" preguntó Jor-El sorprendido "Hace casi 3000 años, yo visite este planeta. Digamos que parte de mi poder ahora es parte de este planeta, soy un protector para este luger" responde Rao "Krypton está condenado y tú lo sabes Jor-El, la arrogancia y el poder causara la destrucción de Krypton" dice Rao "Hijo de El, ve y conoce a las amazonas, serás un dios para ellas" dijo Rao sonriendo. Jor-El fue envuelto en un brillo blanco, el desapareció del lugar en un instante.

* * *

**No Olviden Comentar.**


	2. 1x02 - Esperanza

**Nuevo Capitulo**

* * *

1x02 – Esperanza

Themyscira…

Hippolyta vio como un brillo blanco cayó en medio de la isla, el brillo blanco dejo una marca en el suelo, un diamante con una S, dentro de la marca un hombre, de pelo negro corto y ojos negros, viste una armadura kryptoniana negra con botas grises, un cinturón rojo, en el pecho tiene un escudo de diamante con una S de color gris "Quién eres?" pregunto Hippolyta "Mi nombre de Jor-El, miembro de la Casa de El del planeta Krypton" respondió el hombre "Krypton? Eres un hijo de Rao?" preguntó Hippolyta "Si" responde Jor-El.

"Tengo un deber que cumplir en este planeta, necesito encontrar el paraíso, Rao menciono que el paraíso será el inicio de mi camino" dice Jor-El "Themyscira es considerada un paraíso en este mundo, como puedes ver aquí solo existe la paz" dijo Hippolyta "Mi nombre es Hippolyta, la Reina de la Amazonas" decía Hippolyta "Es un placer conocerla" dice Jor-El sonriendo "Es un honor conocer a un hijo de Rao" dijo Hippolyta con una pequeña sonrisa. Las amazonas veían con asombro al hombre de Krypton.

"Rao te mando con un propósito, tienes idea de cuál es?" pregunto Hippolyta "No tengo idea, apenas y se sobre este planeta, es muy poca la información recopilada de este planeta" responde Jor-El "_Ya he escondido todos los Cristales del Conocimiento, el Orbe y el Libro de Rao, con todo oculto el legado de Krypton está a salvo_" pensó Jor-El "_Es hora de saber por qué Rao me envió a este planeta_" pensaba Jor-El confundido.

Jor-El se quedó por 50 años en el planeta Tierra, el aprendió que un kryptoniano bajo un sol amarillo es prácticamente inmortal. Hippolyta y Jor-El aprendieron todo sobre la Tierra, ambos iniciaron un viaje alrededor del mundo, tuvieron muchos amigos y enemigos, muchas batallas y alegrías, con el tiempo se podían llamar a sí mismos mejores amigos. Jor-El aprendió una cosa de la Tierra, los humanos no son malos, aún están evolucionando, tienen un futuro brillante por delante.

Themyscira. 50 Años Después…

"Eres demasiado noble, Jor-El" dice Hippolyta "Hemos viajado por el mundo durante 50 años, ya sabemos cómo viven los seres humanos. Tu problema con Heracles te ha llevado a tener desconfianza de todos los hombres, pero mírame a mí, sé que soy un ser de otro planeta, pero soy un hombre, a pesar de eso confías en mi" dijo Jor-El "Tu eres diferente" decía Hippolyta "Rao es un dios de paz, tienes que aprender a perdonar, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad" dice Jor-El "No es tan fácil" dijo Hippolyta con tristeza.

"Debes reconsiderarlo Hippolyta, necesitas liberar Themyscira al mundo, tu misión de traer la paz estará más cerca. Pero he de admitir que las personas aún no están listas, por lo que he observado los humanos temen a lo desconocido, aun no es hora" dice Jor-El "Lo que me estas pidiendo es mucho Jor-El, las amazonas aún no se han recuperado de la traición de Heracles, muchas de la amazonas desconfían de los hombres" dijo Hippolyta "Una paso a la vez Hippolyta" decía Jor-El sonriendo.

"Los Dioses nos han prohibido acercarnos al Mundo del Hombre, yo solo he podido salir de viaje contigo gracias a la protección de Rao y Afrodita, sabes que los Dioses nos prohíben interactuar con el mundo exterior" dice Hippolyta "Tienes que darles una oportunidad, Hippolyta. Les darás a la gente de la Tierra un ideal para seguir luchando" dijo Jor-El "Te seguirán, tropezaran y fracasaran, pero con el tiempo se te unirán en el sol, con el tiempo, los ayudaras a lograr Maravillas" decía Jor-El sonriendo.

"Toma esto Hippolyta, he preparado 2 cristales para la de la hija de la Tierra, uno de los cristales tienen un método de absorción de memoria, le servirá como guía a la hija de la Tierra" dice Jor-El. El dejo frente a Hippolyta 2 cristales, un cristal largo de color morado y un cristal blanco en forma de diamante con dos W una encima de la otra "Gracias Jor-El, te prometo que las amazonas te recordaremos con respeto y alegría" dijo Hippolyta sonriendo "Esta puede ser la última vez que nos veamos" decía Jor-El sonriendo con tristeza.

"Rao ha hecho una profecía sobre el final de Krypton, mi deber es preparar todo lo necesario para guiar al hijo de las estrellas y la hija de la Tierra" dice Jor-El "No hay manera de que te quedes aquí?" pregunto Hippolyta "No es posible, yo soy tan culpable como mi gente del destino de Krypton" responde Jor-El. El abrazo a Hippolyta "Fue un honor conocer a un gran hombre como tú, Jor-El" decía Hippolyta. Lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus bellos ojos azules "El honor fue mío, Reina de las Amazonas" dice Jor-El "Lyta, puedes llamarme, Lyta" decía Hippolyta llorando.

Jor-El solo rio "La primera vez que te llame así, me golpeaste muy duro, james pensé que el guante de Atlas doliera tanto" dice Jor-El sonriendo "Lo siento por eso" dijo Hippolyta sonriendo "Es hora de marcharme" decía Jor-El "Nunca dudes de la bondad de una persona, la felicidad, el amor y el compañerismo, son los requisitos necesarios para traer la paz" dice Jor-El. El subió a su nave, Hippolyta observaba como la nave espacial se elevaba por el cielo "Hasta nunca, Jor-El" dijo Hippolyta llorando.

Krypton. 30 Años Después…

"Estas seguro que esta es la única manera, Jor-El" dice una mujer. De largo pelo rubio ondulado, de bellos ojos azules, viste una túnica blanca, con una capa blanca con un escudo con una S. Ella es una mujer hermosa, ella es la Esposa de Jor-El, Lara Lor-Van "Es la única manera Lara, si tuviera mas tiempo te mandaría con el, pero tiempo no tenemos" dijo Jor-El checando lo que parecía una pequeña nave espacial.

"Yo me quedare a tu lado hasta el final, pregunto si es buena idea mandar a Kal-El a la Tierra. Sera un marginado, un fenómeno, podrían tratar de matarlo" dice Lara "No, será un dios para ellos. Es un planeta primitivo, pero su gente es amable, solo necesitan un guía, estoy seguro que Kal-El los ayudara" responde Jor-El. Lara cargaba un pequeño bebe de pelo negro de ojos azules, ella coloco al pequeño Kal-El dentro de la nave, él está envuelto en una manta roja.

Grandes temblores se sintieron en Krypton "Es hora Lara" dice Jor-El "Mi pequeño Kal-El, cuídate mucho mi pequeño bebe" dijo Lara acariciando al bebe. Un pequeño rastro de lagrimas se veían en los ojos de Lara "Kal-El, mi hijo, nuestro sueños y esperanza viajan contigo" decía Jor-El "Eres un Símbolo de Esperanza, la esperanza de Krypton. Haz un mundo mejor que el nuestro Kal-El" dice Lara "Adiós hijo mío" dijo Jor-El "Buen viaje, mi pequeño bebe milagro" decía Lara llorando.

"Ve hijo de El, el ultimo hijo de Krypton, el hijo de las Estrellas, nuestro Símbolo de la Esperanza" dice Jor-El. La nave despego saliendo disparada hacia el espacio. La nave ya estaba retirada por mucho de la órbita de Krypton, minutos después el planeta Krypton desaparece en una gran explosión, una gran cantidad de meteoritos viajaban por el espacio junto con la nave de Kal-El, el pequeño Kal-El dormía plácidamente en la nave.

Themyscira…

"Ah!" grito Hippolyta. Frente a ella se encontraban Philippus y Epione "Solo un poco más mi Reina, ya veo la cabeza" dice Epione. Hippolyta se encontraba en medio de un parto "Wa!" se escuchó el llanto de un bebe "Es un niña" dijo Epione sonriendo. Ella cargaba a una pequeña bebe de ojos azules, un pequeño tramo de pelo negro se observaba en su cabeza "Es hermosa mi Reina" decía Philippus sonriendo "Ella está muy bien, es una niña muy sana" dice Epione sonriendo "Bienvenida al mundo, hija mía" susurro Hippolyta con algo de esfuerzo.

"Ahora nuestro problema es evitar que los Dioses conozcan el origen de su bebe, mi Reina" dice Philippus con tristeza "Ella es una Demi-Diosa, la hija de Zeus, si Hera llega a enterrarse, no tengo ni idea de lo que será capaz" dijo Epione "No permitiré que Hera se acerque a mi hija o a mis hermanas" decía Hippolyta. En ese momento, un brillo azul apareció en medio de la habitación, del brillo emergió una mujer. De largo pelo rubio ondulado, de ojos azules oscuros, viste una mini-falda azul, un top azul con un escudo de diamante rojo con una S, trae puestas botas rojas, mangas azules-rojas y una capa roja.

"Quién eres?" pregunto Hippolyta sorprendida. Ella agarraba con fuerza a la pequeña bebe "No tienes que temer, Reina Hippolyta, mi nombre es Cythonna, la Diosa de Krypton" se presentó la mujer con una bella sonrisa "Después de casi 3000 años la hija de la Tierra ha nacido" dice Cythonna. Ella caminaba hacia Hippolyta y la pequeña bebe "Rao me ha contado todo sobre la Tierra y las amazonas. Desde el momento que me conto de ustedes, supe que la hija de la Tierra aparecería entre una de ustedes" dijo Cythonna sonriendo.

"No te has preguntado, como los Dioses no han notado tu embarazo" dice Cythonna. Hippolyta, Philippus y Epione la miraron confundidas, de hecho las 3 se habían hecho esa pregunta antes, el embarazo de Hippolyta era muy notorio, como era posible que los Dioses no se hayan dado cuenta "Desde hace 10 meses, he ocultado tu presencia de los Dioses y ahora tengo un propuesta para ti, Hippolyta" dijo Cythonna "Que desea de mí, Diosa de Krypton" decía Hippolyta con respeto "Así como Rao fue protector de Jor-El y ahora es protector del hijo de las Estrellas" dice Cythonna.

"Te hago la propuesta de convertirme en tu protectora y la protectora de la hija de la Tierra" dice Cythonna. Ella observaba al bebe en los brazos de Hippolyta "Me encargare de ocultar el origen de tu hija de los Dioses, solo Zeus lo sabrá, pero creo que si el desea mantener su posición, el no hablara. Tu hija moldeada de arcilla con el alma de tu hija perdida, oraste a los Dioses para darle vida a tu hija, pero ninguno respondió, hasta que yo cumplí tu deseo. Los Dioses pensaran que tu hija fue hecha por mi poder" dijo Cythonna "Que dices Hippolyta, aceptas este trato?" pregunto Cythonna "Si con esto tengo la protección de mi hija, acepto su propuesta Diosa de Krypton" responde Hippolyta.

"Cythonna, puedes llamarme Cythonna" dice Cythonna sonriendo. Un brillo blanco apareció alrededor de Hippolyta y la bebe "En el nombre de Cythonna, la Diosa del Hielo y la Luna, que la protección de Krypton caiga en ustedes" dijo Cythonna. De pronto el brillo blanco desapareció "Creo que ella necesita un nombre" decía Cythonna con una sonrisa "Cythonna, tu eres la Diosa de la Luna, la luna de Krypton, en su honor, llamare a esta bebe, Diana de Themyscira" dice Hippolyta con una sonrisa "Bienvenida al mundo Diana de Themyscira" dijo Cythonna. Ella acariciaba la cara de la bebe con su mano sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Kansas, Smallville…

Una lluvia de meteoritos caía sobre el pequeño pueblo de Smallville destruyendo varias carreteras, autos, casas y tiendas. En la carretera una camioneta esquivaba con mucha dificultad cada meteorito que caía. Un hombre de pelo castaño de ojos castaños y una mujer de cabello rojizo de ojos negros viajaban en la camioneta, ellos son Jonathan Kent y Martha Kent. La camioneta se detiene ya muy retirada del pueblo de Smallville cerca de un campo cubierto de maíz.

Jonathan y Martha observaban como varios meteoritos caían sobre Smallville "Wa!" se escucho un llanto dentro del campo de maíz "Has oído eso, Jonathan" dice Martha. Ella entro al campo de maíz "Espera Martha, es peligroso" dijo Jonathan. El siguió a su esposa, mientras mas avanzaban más cerca se escuchaba el llanto, cuando llegan a su destino encuentran un gran cráter con una pequeña nave espacial, fuera de la nave un bebe caminaba alrededor de ella, pequeñas lágrimas se veían en el rostro del bebe.

"Esto no es algo que se ve todos los días" dice Jonathan. El observaba la nave con asombro "Oh! Jonathan míralo, es hermoso" dijo Martha. Ella levanto al niño observándolo con cariño "Martha, se que siempre has querido un hijo, pero no podemos conservarlo" decía Jonathan señalando la nave "Jonathan, sabes lo que harán con el si lo entregamos, experimentaran con el, eso no es algo que le deseo a este niño" dijo Martha "Primero que nada, tenemos que salir de este lugar, aún siguen cayendo meteoritos" decía Jonathan.

Kansas, Smallville. Luthor Corp, Planta de Smallville. 17 Años Después…

Un helicóptero de Luthor Corp aterrizaba en la planta, del helicóptero bajaba un joven de 17 años, calvo de ojos negros, vestido con un traje negro y zapatos negros, es el hijo de Lionel Luthor, Lex Luthor "Buenos días señor Luthor, es un placer tenerlo aquí" dice un doctor. Un hombre moreno de ojos negros, de pelo negro, viste una playera negra, pantalón azul y zapatos negros, encima una bata blanca.

"Doctor Steven Hamilton, según mi padre me ha informado que llevan un proyecto interesante aquí en Smallville" dice Lex "Así es señor, como usted sabe hace 17 años, una lluvia de meteoritos llego a Smallville, desde hace 5 años hemos investigado las rocas de meteoritos por orden de su padre, hemos encontrado una extraña radiación emitiendo de ellas" dice el Dr. Hamilton "La radiación afecta a las personas?" preguntó Lex.

"Yo puedo responder eso señor Luthor" respondió una mujer. De pelo rojo largo liso, de ojos azules, viste una falda negra pegada, una blusa blanca y tacones negros, encima una bata blanca "Señor Luthor, permítame presentarle a la Doctora Doris Zeul, ella es mi compañera de trabajo en la investigación sobre las rocas de meteoritos" dijo el Dr. Hamilton "Un placer conocerla Dra. Zeul" decía Lex "Encantada Señor Luthor" dijo la Dra. Zeul.

"La exposición a la radiación de los meteoritos en pequeños periodos de tiempo no causan ningún efecto en los seres vivos, pero en un periodo largo de exposición causa efectos sorprendentes" explico la Dra. Zeul "De alguna forma, la radiación de las rocas de meteoritos le otorga habilidades únicas a los seres vivos o en otros casos provocar Cáncer" dice la Dra. Zeul "Habilidades?" preguntó Lex confundido.

"Hemos encontrado algunos casos, como Jeremy Creek, un chico expuesto a la radiación y a una corriente eléctrica adquirió la habilidad de controlar la electricidad. Greg Arkin, un chico picado por muchos insectos expuestos a la radiación de los meteoritos, se convirtió en una especie de hombre insecto y Walt Arlond, el transformo las rocas de meteoritos en un sauna, la radiación le otorgo la habilidad de controlar el fuego" explico el Dr. Hamilton.

"Hay alguna cura?" pregunta Lex "No lo sabemos, no hemos investigado más a fondo las rocas de meteoritos, pero tenemos una pequeña hipótesis" responde la Dra. Zeul "Cual?" pregunto Lex "Por la cantidad de rocas de meteoritos que hay en Smallville, el Dr. Hamilton y yo deducimos que habrán más afectados por la radiación dentro de algunos años" dijo la Dra. Zeul "Me está diciendo que en unos años, Smallville tendrá un ejército de humanos con súper habilidades?" preguntó Lex.

"Así es Señor Luthor" responde el Dr. Hamilton "Tenemos que encontrar la manera de controlar la radiación y encontrar una cura para los seres vivos infectados, hemos decidido llamarlos meta-humanos" dice la Dra. Zeul "Dr. Hamilton, Dra. Zeul, cuenten con mi apoyo total, cualquier cosa que requieran no duden en pedirla, esperemos que terminando con la radiación y encontrar la cura, este proyecto empiece a ser beneficioso para el mundo" dijo Lex con una sonrisa.

Smallville. Preparatoria…

En la preparatoria, todos los jóvenes se estaban preparando para iniciar su día. Dos Jóvenes estaban tranquilamente sentados platicando "Vamos Clark, ayúdame, este año el club de periodismo no tiene muchos alumnos registrados" dice una chica. De pelo rubio corto de ojos verdes, de 17 años, ella es Chloe Sullivan "Lo siento Chloe, sabes que no estoy interesado en el periodismo, solo te he ayudado en algunos artículos" dijo un joven. De pelo negro algo largo de ojos azules, de 17 años, él es Clark Kent.

"Oigan! Oigan!" gritaba un joven. Moreno de pelo negro muy corto de ojos negros, de 17 años, él es Pete Ross "Se enteraron de la nueva noticia" dice Pete algo agitado "De que Lex Luthor será el nuevo jefe de la planta de Luthor Corp aquí en Smallville" dijo Chloe con una sonrisa "Acaso nada se te escapa" decía Pete "Jamás! A Chloe Sullivan nada se le escapa" dijo Chloe con una sonrisa "Que modesta eres" decía Pete con una sonrisa. Clark sonrió al observar a sus amigos

En ese instante, una joven muy hermosa de largo pelo rojo, de ojos verdes, de 17 años entraba a la preparatoria. Todo alumno puso su mirada en ella, esta joven es la chica más codiciada de la preparatoria, ella es Lana Lang "Hay viene la princesa de la escuela" dice Chloe. Tanto Pete y Clark no podían apartar sus ojos de Lana "Chicos" suspiro Chloe algo irritada "Oigan! Si siguen con la boca abierta van a entrar moscas" dijo Chloe. Tanto Clark como Pete reaccionaron al instante "Lo siento Chloe" decía Clark disculpándose.

"Ella es hermosa" dice Pete suspirando. Los 3 observaron cómo Lana se juntó con su novio, el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, Whitney Fordman "La pareja del año" dijo Chloe observando a Whitney y a Lana "Él tiene suerte, me gustaría ser popular" decía Pete "No tienes que preocuparte por eso, nuestra vida es buena, tengo los dos mejores amigos que uno puede desear, no necesito ser popular, estoy bien como estoy" dice Clark abrazando a Chloe y Pete. Desde lejos eran observados por Lana Lang, una sonrisa estaba presente en su rostro.

Themyscira…

En una habitación del palacio de Themyscira, exactamente la habitación de la Princesa Amazona Diana. Ella dormía tranquilamente en una gran cama repleta de sábanas blancas, ella tenía una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro "Mi bella hija, mi pequeña, luna, sol y estrellas" dice Hippolyta sonriendo. Ella estaba acariciando el pelo de Diana con sus manos "Cythonna tenía razón, te has convertido en una hermosa mujer. Eres la luz de las amazonas, un regalo caído del cielo" dijo Hippolyta sonriendo "Mi querida hija, la hija de la Tierra" decía Hippolyta sonriendo.

_Diana soñaba que estaba en una fortaleza de cristal, ella observo que viste un corset rojo con un emblema plateado con dos W juntas en el pecho, unas pantaletas azules con estrellas blancas que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, un cinturón plateado, tiene puestas unas botas azules con leneas blancas, un lazo dorado estaba sujetado en su cintura, unas pulseras de plata estaban en sus muñecas y una tiara plateada con una estrella roja en el centro estaba sobre su cabeza._

_Ella parecía tener la edad de 25 años, su cintura era más sensual, sus piernas más sexys y su perfecto pecho era un poco más grande "Dónde estoy?" pregunto Diana "Esto no es Themyscira" dice Diana "Puedes llamarla la Fortaleza de la Soledad" decía una mujer apareciendo frente a Diana "Esta fortaleza fue hecha por dos kryptonianos, fue hecha para su hijo, la hicieron para mantener su legado, esta Fortaleza es la casa del hijo de las Estrellas" dijo la mujer. _

"_Esta fortaleza es el último Legado de Krypton" decía la mujer. La mujer tiene el pelo rubio largo ondulado, de ojos azules oscuros, ella tiene un cuerpo envidiable, largas piernas, curvas muy sexys y pechos Copa-D, viste una mini-falda azul, un top azul con un diamante con una S de color rojo, botas rojas, mangas azules-rojas y una capa roja "Quién eres?" pregunto Diana "Puedes llamarme Cythonna" decía la mujer "La Diosa de la Luna de Krypton, Cythonna" dijo la mujer sonriendo._

"_Cythonna" dice Diana sorprendida "Veo que Hippolyta te conto sobre mi" dijo Cythonna sonriendo. En ese momento un hombre alto de 25 años, de pelo negro peinado hacia atrás, un pequeño copete caía en su frente, él tiene unos bellos ojos azules, viste una armadura kryptoniana, una playera azul de manga larga con un diamante con una S de color rojo en el pecho, un pantalón azul, botas rojas, un cinturón rojo y encima una capa roja._

"_Quien es el?" pregunto Diana. Ella ha visto muchas imágenes de muchos hombres, pero sin duda el hombre frente a ella, es el hombre más apuesto que ella haya visto. Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Diana al observar al hombre, era una sensación agradable, cálida y reconfortante. Cythonna sonrió al observar la expresión en el rostro de Diana al momento de poner sus ojos en el hombre a lado de ella._

"_Él es el hijo de las Estrellas, su nombre es Kal-El" dice Cythonna señalando al hombre a su lado "Muy pronto lo conocerás, el destino de ambos está conectado, el siempre estará a tu lado como tú siempre estarás a su lado" decía Cythonna señalando a Kal-El "Aprende de el como el aprenderá de ti" dijo Cythonna "Despierta Diana, tu Destino esta por comenzar" dijo Cythonna. Un resplandor azul cubrió todo el lugar._

Diana abrió sus ojos, ella observo que estaba en su habitación en Themyscira, frente a ella estaban Hippolyta y Philippus observándola con preocupación "Estas bien Diana, estas sudando y estabas murmurando en sueños" dice Hippolyta "Tuve un sueño muy extraño madre, soñé que platicaba con la Diosa Cythonna, ella me hablo sobre un hombre llamado Kal-El" dijo Diana "Me dijo que el inicio de mi destino había comenzado, que siempre este a lado de Kal-El, como el estará a mi lado" decía Diana.

Hippolyta y Philippus estaban sorprendidas "_Parece ser que la Profecía ha comenzado_" pensó Philippus "_Kal-El? Tendrá alguna relación con Jor-El_, _si el resulta ser pariente de Jor-El, no debo preocuparme por la seguridad de Diana_" piensa Hippolyta sonriendo. En ese momento, el cielo de Themyscira se oscureció, varios relámpagos empezaron a caer en Themyscira "Mi Reina, la Diosa Hera ha llegado" dice Philippus entrando rápidamente a la habitación "He estado lista desde hace años" dijo Hippolyta con tristeza.

En ese instante, Hera aparece en medio de la plaza del palacio de Themyscira. Hippolyta, Philippus y Epione llegaron frente a Hera "Me has traicionado, Hippolyta" dice Hera con furia en sus ojos "No niego el pecado que he cometido, mi Diosa" dijo Hippolyta con tristeza "Dime donde está, dime donde esta esa hija tuya" decía Hera con enojo. Hippolyta, Philippus y Epione se mantuvieron en silencio "Dime donde esta!" grito Hera. Ella alzo su mano, en un instante, en un brillo dorado, Diana apareció frente a Hera.

Hippolyta, Philippus y Epione observaron sorprendidas "Así que tú eres la hija de Hippolyta" dice Hera con desprecio. Diana observaba sorprendida a Hera "Tienes que desaparecer" dijo Hera "He hecho algo malo, Diosa Hera" decía Diana "El haber nacido, ese es tu pecado" dice Hera enojada "No lo entiendo" dijo Diana "Así que aún no te han dicho la verdad, entonces te la diré" decía Hera "Tu! Princesa Diana, eres hija de…" pero Hera no pudo terminar "Diana! Atrápalo!" grito Hippolyta. Ella lanzo un cristal morado hacia Diana "Diana, no intentes regresar!" grito Hippolyta.

Cuando Diana lo atrapo, un brillo morado la envolvió, en un instante, Diana había desaparecido "Que ha pasado! Dime que hiciste Hippolyta! Donde esta Diana! Donde la has enviado!" grito Hera "Diana esta fuera de tu alcance, Diosa Hera" dice Hippolyta "Te atreves a desafiarme, crees que no podre encontrarla" dijo Hera enojada "El cristal que tomo Diana, es un cristal hecho en Krypton, el cristal evita cualquier efecto mágico alrededor de Diana, no podrás encontrarla" decía Hippolyta.

"Hippolyta!" grito Hera enojada. Un brillo blanco cubrió todo Themyscira, en un instante, todas las amazonas junto con Hippolyta, Philippus y Epione fueron convertidas en piedra "Tu! Mujer insolente, te atreves a desafiarme, crees que tu hija escapara de mí, esa bastarda no escapara de mí. Lo entiendes Hippolyta, la voy a encontrar!" grito Hera frente a la estatua de Hippolyta "Tu hija pagara la traición de Zeus, tu serás de piedra por toda la eternidad. Nada escapa de mí, nada lo hace, ni siquiera tu hija!" grito Hera con ira.

* * *

**No olviden comentar**


	3. 1x03 - Piloto

**Nuevo Capitulo **

* * *

1x03 – Piloto

Smallville. Planta de Luthor Corp…

Lex Luthor salía de la planta, él se subió en su auto "Necesito que localices al mejor detective que puedas encontrar, no me interesa el precio, solo quiero que sea bueno" dice Lex hablando por celular "Como usted ordene Señor Luthor" dijo la Dra. Zeul. Poco después, Lex colgó su celular, el presiono el acelerador, iba a gran velocidad por la carretera "Esto será un gran proyecto, creo que Smallville es el inicio de algo más grande. Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan interesado en este lugar, padre" decía Lex sonriendo.

Clark Kent caminaba por un puente, él se para observando el rio. Lex conducía su auto, de pronto empezó a perder el control, Lex trataba de recuperar el control, pero todo fue inútil, el auto giro fuera de control hacia el muro de protección del puente. Clark observo como un auto estaba fuera de control, en un giro inesperado el auto giro hacia Clark, el auto se estrelló contra Clark y el muro de protección cayendo hacia el rio. Lex cayo inconsciente en el momento en que el auto se estrelló en el muro de protección.

Clark empezó a nadar, el llego al auto, el uso su fuerza para destrozar el techo del auto, el saco a Lex rápidamente. Cuando llego a la orilla, el empezó a usar sus manos para presionar el pecho de Lex "Vamos, no puedes morir ahora" dice Clark. El sigo presionado, Clark uso un poco más de fuerza, en ese momento Lex empezó a escupir agua "Eso es, déjalo salir" dijo Clark. El sentó a Lex, el observo a Clark "Pense que te había atropellado" decía Lex. El cayo inconsciente después de esas palabras "Lo hiciste" susurro Clark.

Clark observaba el puente destrozado con algo de sorpresa, en su mirada incluso algo de miedo podía apreciarse "Que diablos es lo que soy" susurro Clark. El uso su súper velocidad para llevar a Lex al hospital, cuando llego al hospital entro rápidamente "Necesito un doctor, este hombre acaba de tener un accidente en su coche" dice Clark. Un doctor se acerca rápidamente "Que ha pasado?" preguntó el doctor "Su coche se estrelló en el puente, el auto cayo al rio, apenas pude sacarlo, ya le hice los primeros auxilios" dijo Clark.

"De acuerdo. Has hecho un buen trabajo" dice el doctor sonriendo. Clark observaba como las enfermeras y el doctor se llevaban a Lex. Clark salió del hospital, el corrió hacia un prado, el lugar estaba desolado "Como es que sobreviví a un choque de un auto, ese golpe fue directo, como es que sigo vivo" decía Clark con miedo "Sé que soy fuerte, sé que soy rápido, pero nunca imagine que podría sobrevivir a un choque de auto. Qué demonios soy" se preguntaba Clark.

"Porque soy diferente a los demás, que he hecho para merecer esto!" grito Clark al cielo "Solo quiero ser un joven normal, quiero vivir un vida tranquila sin ocultarme" susurro Clark desesperado "Quiero saber quién soy, de donde vengo, por estos poderes mis verdaderos padres me abandonaron. Tengo tantas preguntas" dice Clark angustiado. En ese momento una vieja camioneta llega al lugar, de la camioneta se bajan Jonathan y Martha Kent "Clark" susurro Martha "Como me encontraron" dijo Clark.

"Siempre vienes aquí cuando estas solo" dice Jonathan "He salvado a una persona" dijo Clark "Has hecho un buen trabajo Clark" decía Martha sonriendo "Fui atropellado por un auto a gran velocidad y no recibí ningún rasguño" dice Clark. Jonathan y Martha estaban sorprendidos "Desde niño hiciste grandes cosas, levantabas cosas tan pesadas que una persona normal no podría, corrías a tal velocidad que ni siquiera podíamos verte, hubo veces en que te quemabas pero aun así no tenías ninguna quemadura" dijo Martha.

"Clark, desde que te encontramos siempre has hecho cosas sorprendentes, tal vez para ti esto es una maldición, sé que te pedimos que ocultes este poder, pero todo es para protegerte" dice Jonathan "Yo solo deseo ser normal" dijo Clark "Sé que lo deseas" decía Jonathan "Clark, yo y tu padre te amamos, no nos importa si eres diferente del resto, sabemos que eres nuestro hijo, eres el mismo pequeño que encontramos en ese maizal, eres el mismo niño que amamos, eres nuestro Clark" dice Martha sonriendo.

Al Día Siguiente. Smallville. Granja Kent…

Una enorme camioneta de color rojo apareció en la entrada de la Granja Kent, a un lado de la camioneta se encontraba Lex Luthor. Clark, Jonathan y Martha salieron a recibir al joven Lex "Me tomo toda la noche, pero por fin pude dar contigo, estuve preguntando a medio pueblo por ti" dice Lex "Mi nombre es Lex Luthor, un gusto conocerlos Jonathan Kent, Martha Kent y mi salvador Clark Kent" dijo Lex sonriendo "Este es un pequeño regalo por haber salvado mi vida, espero lo aceptes" decía Lex sonriendo.

"Wow! Es grandiosa" dice Clark sonriendo observando la camioneta "Lo siento, pero no puedes conservarla" dijo Jonathan observando a Lex. La expresión del rostro de Jonathan mostraba enojo "Pero Pa" decía Clark quejándose "No recibiremos nada de los Luthor" dice Jonathan "Jonathan tienes que calmarte, él no es Lionel" dijo Martha. Lex alcanzo a escuchar las palabras de Martha "Señor Kent, no tiene por qué preocuparse, yo no soy mi padre" decía Lex.

"Yo solo vengo a agradecer que Clark haya salvado mi vida, esta camioneta es signo de mi agradecimiento, no vengo con segundas intenciones" dice Lex "Agradecemos el acto, pero no tienes que venir ofreciendo nada, solo tienes que agradecer" dijo Jonathan. Él se metió dentro de la casa, Martha siguió detrás de él "Perdona por eso" decía Clark "No te preocupes, sé que la mayor parte de la gente tiene problemas con mi padre, después de todo él no es un santo" dice Lex "Bueno, si no puedes tener la camioneta, cuando se te ofrezca algo, no dudes en pedirlo" dijo Lex sonriendo.

Lex alzo su mano hacia Clark "Amigos?" pregunta Lex sonriendo. Clark estrecha la mano de Lex "Amigos" responde Clark sonriendo "Bueno, debo irme, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, un gusto conocerte Clark" dice Lex despidiéndose de Clark. Poco después Clark entra a la casa, él se recuesta en el sofá "Al menos algo bueno paso hoy, he conseguido otro amigo" dijo Clark sonriendo. Poco a poco Clark comenzó a quedarse dormido.

_Clark estaba dentro de una fortaleza de cristal, el estaba vestido con una playera azul con un escudo con una S, un pantalón azul, cinturón rojo, botas rojas y una capa roja con el escudo con S de color dorado "Donde estoy?" pregunto Clark "Bienvenido Clark" dijo un hombre detrás de Clark. El hombre de la misma altura de Clark, de pelo negro corto de ojos rojos oscuros, viste una playera negra con el escudo con s, pantalón negro, botas negras y una capa roja con el escudo con S en la espalda._

"_Quién eres?" pregunto Clark "Mi nombre es Rao" responde el hombre "Rao?" preguntaba Clark confundido "Por lo que veo tus padres adoptivos todavía no te han contado de tu herencia" dice Rao "Mi herencia, de que hablas" dijo Clark confundido "No importa, pronto lo descubrirás" decía Rao "Clark, porque rechazas tu poderes?" pregunto Rao "Estos poderes me vuelven diferente, yo solo quiero ser normal" responde Clark "Que tal si un niño soñara en el algo más de lo que la sociedad quisiera, que tal si un niño aspirara a algo más grande" dice Rao._

_De pronto una mujer de 25 años de edad aparece frente a Clark, frente a el estaba la mujer mas hermosa que Clark allá visto. De largo pelo negro ondulado, de ojos azules, un perfecto cuerpo que cualquier mujer en el mundo desearía tener, viste un corset rojo con un emblema plateado en el pecho, unas pantaletas azules, un cinturón plateado, botas azules, una tiara plateada en su cabeza, un lazo dorado en su cintura y unas pulseras de plata en sus muñecas._

_Para Clark, ella es la mujer mas hermosa y sexy que ha visto "Es una belleza no es así" dice Rao con una media sonrisa "Ella es Diana, la princesa de Themyscira, la mujer que estará a tu lado en tu largo camino" dijo Rao "Les darás a la gente un ideal para seguir luchando, te seguirán, tropezaran y fracasaran, pero con el tiempo, se te unirán en el sol, con el tiempo, los ayudaras a lograr Maravillas" decía Rao sonriendo "Recuerda Clark, tu eres un Símbolo de Esperanza" dice Rao sonriendo._

En ese momento Clark abre sus ojos, él estaba flotando sobre su cama, Clark veía sorprendido lo ocurrido. En ese momento, Jonathan y Martha entraron a la habitación de Clark, ellos se sorprenden al encontrar a Clark flotando en el aire "Ahora si lo he visto todo" dice Jonathan observando a Clark. Poco a poco controlo su vuelo, el aterrizo de pie en el piso de su habitación "Ma, Pa, creo que debemos hablar" dijo Clark seriamente.

En ese instante, un gran brillo morado apareció en medio del cultivo de la granja Kent, rápidamente Clark, Jonathan y Martha salieron corriendo hacia el lugar. Cuando observan el cultivo ven un símbolo de fuego, el símbolo era un gran diamante con una S, en medio del símbolo esta una hermosa joven inconsciente, de largo pelo negro ondulado, vestida con una toga griega blanca, sandalias griegas, pulseras de plata en sus muñecas, una tiara plateada en su cabeza y en su mano un cristal de color morado.

Clark entro sacando rápidamente a la joven del lugar "_Es ella_" pensó Clark observando a la hermosa mujer que apareció en su sueño. Clark apago el fuego del cultivo transportando cubetas de agua a gran velocidad, mientras Jonathan y Martha se llevaban a la joven inconsciente dentro de su casa. Cuando Clark regresa, encuentra a sus padres dentro de su habitación con la bella joven acostada en su cama.

"Como esta?" pregunto Clark "Esta dormida, mañana en la mañana despertara" responde Martha "Alguna idea de quien pueda ser?" pregunta Jonathan "Su nombre es Diana" responde Clark "Como lo sabes?" pregunto Martha confundida "Tuve un sueño con ella, yo estaba vestido en un traje rojo azul con una capa roja, ella estaba a mi lado vestida con un traje rojo y azul. En mi sueño apareció un hombre llamado Rao" responde Clark.

"Ese hombre me dijo que ustedes aun no me han enseñado mi herencia" dice Clark "Que quiso decir con mi herencia?" pregunto Clark "Ve y muéstrale Jonathan, él debe saberlo, yo me encargare de cuidar de ella" dijo Martha observando a Diana "Muy bien, sígueme Clark" decía Jonathan empezando a salir de la habitación. Detrás de el lo seguía Clark "Espero que todo salga bien" dice Martha. Ella observaba a la hermosa joven recostada en la cama de su hijo.

Mientras tanto, Clark y Jonathan se dirigían al refugio de la granja. Cuando ellos bajaron al refugio, Clark observo un gran objeto cubierto por una tela, por las partes libres podía observase que era un objeto de metal "Esto es lo que tu madre y yo hemos estado escondiéndote" dice Jonathan destapando la tela. Se puede observar un objeto metálico, la forma de lo que parecía una nave espacial para la medida de un bebe. En el centro de la nave, está un escudo con una S.

"Hace 17 años, durante la lluvia de meteoritos nosotros encontramos esta nave en medio de un maizal, dentro de ella estabas tú, Clark. No tenemos ni idea de tu origen, solo encontramos dentro de la nave una tela roja" dice Jonathan "Soy de otro planeta, eso explicaría mis extraños poderes" dijo Clark con tristeza "No te lo dijimos por que queríamos que crecieras como un joven normal" decía Jonathan "Esta bien, lo aprecio mucho, pero tú y yo sabemos que normal es algo que nunca seré" dice Clark con tristeza.

"Eres la respuesta hijo, la respuesta a si estamos solos en el universo" dice Jonathan "Quiero creer que fuiste enviado por una razón, y aun si te toma el resto de tu vida, es tu deber averiguar cuál es esa razón" dijo Jonathan "Tú no eres una persona común. Un día de estos tendrás que tomar una decisión, tendrás que decidir en qué clase de hombre te convertirás, quien sea ese hombre, bueno o malo, cambiara el mundo" decía Jonathan "Pero recuerda esto, tú eres Clark Kent, tu eres mi hijo" dice Jonathan sonriendo.

"Este es tu hogar, Smallville es tu casa" dice Jonathan "Gracias por contarme la verdad" dijo Clark empezando a salir del refugio. Jonathan y Clark regresaron a la casa, para averiguar como seguía la bella joven que había aparecido en medio de su cultivo "Como sigue?" pregunto Clark entrando a la habitación "No se ha movido, ni ha despertado" respondió Martha "De donde vendrá?" pregunto Jonathan "No lo sé, tal vez debamos preguntarle cuando despierte" responde Clark.

"Sera mejor dejarla descansar" dice Jonathan. Pronto toda la familia Kent sale de la habitación dejando a la bella joven descansar. Clark continuo su día haciendo trabajos en la granja "No soy de este mundo, que puedo hacer ahora" susurro Clark _¡Les darás a la gente un ideal para seguir luchando, te seguirán, tropezaran y fracasaran, pero con el tiempo, se te unirán en el sol, con el tiempo, los ayudaras a lograr Maravillas! _Clark recordó las palabras de Rao "Necesito averiguar quién soy" dijo Clark mirando el cielo.

Al Siguiente Día…

Clark empezaba abrir sus ojos, observo que había dormido en el sofá, no es como si le molestara, el nunca sintió ningún tipo de dolor, ni un golpe, cortada, dolor muscular, dolor de cabeza, jamás en su vida se había enfermado, era como si el fuera invulnerable. Clark se dirigió hacia su habitación para averiguar como seguía la joven, en el momento que entro el vio que la joven dormía tranquilamente en su cama, en su rostro podía verse una bella sonrisa.

Clark se sentó en la cama observando a la joven dormir, de pronto los ojos de la joven empezaron abrirse, Clark pudo observar los bellos ojos azules de la joven. Cuando ella abrió sus ojos observo el lugar con algo de confusión, cuando ella observo a Clark, su confusión paso a sorpresa. La joven de puro instinto abofeteo a Clark, el salió volando de la habitación traspasando la pared de madera, en su camino tumbo un árbol y destrozo la maya del cultivo, Clark aterrizo en el cultivo dejando un pequeño canal en su camino.

Cuando Clark se levanto el toco su mejilla "Wow! Eso si dolió" dice Clark sorprendido. Por todo el ruido y destrucción causados, Jonathan y Martha entraron a la habitación de Clark, ellos observaron a la joven despierta y un gran agujero a lado de la habitación. La joven empezó hablar en griego "Ποιος είσαι εσύ; (Quienes son ustedes?)" pregunto la joven. Jonathan y Martha estaban confundidos sobre que decía la joven. A gran velocidad Clark entro a la habitación parándose frente a Jonathan y Martha.

La joven miro sorprendida a Clark, ella empezó hablar en griego "Oτι σας (Que eres)" decía la joven "Lo siento, pero no puedo entenderte" dice Clark. La joven se sorprendido un poco "μιλούν αγγλικά (Hablan Inglés)" dijo la joven. Después observo a las personas a su alrededor, como si estuviera estudiándolos "Donde me encuentro?" pregunto la joven "Así que si puedes hablar nuestro idioma" decía Clark "Conozco todos los idiomas del mundo, pero mi lengua natal es el griego" dice la joven.

"Clark Kent" se presento Clark alzando su mano. La joven observaba fijamente a Clark "Mi nombre es Diana" dice la joven tomando la mano de Clark. Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto ambos se sorprendieron "_Puedo sentirlo, puedo sentir su tacto_" pensó Clark sorprendido "_Puedo sentirlo, el se siente muy caliente, es muy cálido_" pensaba Diana sorprendida. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro, ella rápidamente soltó la mano de Clark.

Jonathan y Martha observaban la interacción de su hijo y Diana "De dónde vienes?" pregunto Clark "Vengo de Themyscira, la isla de la amazonas, una isla creada para la protección de mis hermanas" responde Diana "Amazonas, no eran un mito griego" dice Jonathan "Pueden verme, soy una amazona muy real" dijo Diana "Que harás ahora?" pregunto Martha "No tengo ni idea. La Diosa Hera por alguna razón está muy enojada con nosotros, mi madre uso algún tipo de cristal para que yo pudiera escapar" responde Diana.

"Hablas de esto" dice Jonathan. En sus manos está un cristal morado "Estaba junto contigo cuando te encontramos" dijo Martha. Diana tomo el cristal en sus manos "Tengo que volver" decía Diana con preocupación "Tienes que calmarte, no sabemos exactamente donde se encuentra Themyscira. Si tu madre te envió aquí, debe ser por una razón" dice Clark "Tal vez te estaba protegiendo" decía Martha "Protegerme de Hera? Pero Hera es la protectora de Themyscira, porque querría protegerme de ella" dice Diana.

"Eso es algo que no podemos responder" dice Jonathan "Mi madre me pidió que no regresara, que debo hacer" dijo Diana con tristeza "Puedes quedarte con nosotros si lo deseas, la granja tiene mucho espacio" decía Clark sonriendo "No quiero ser un problema para ustedes" dice Diana "No lo eres, eres bienvenida a quedarte en la granja" dijo Martha sonriendo "Si tu madre te envió aquí para salvarte, no sentiremos muy mal el no ayudarte, puedes quedarte aquí, no es ningún problema" decía Jonathan.

"Aunque creo que si tenemos un problema" dice Jonathan "Por que lo dice?" pregunto Diana preocupada "No podemos decir que una chica amazona apareció en nuestra granja en un rayo de luz" respondió Jonathan "Debemos pensar una historia" dijo Martha "Eso no es el problema, Diana no tiene ningún documento legal, sin mencionar la ropa" decía Clark "Para crear una identidad falsa se necesita tiempo" dice Martha "Creo que es hora de cobrarle un favor a Jake" dijo Jonathan.

"Jake?" pregunta Clark "Es un viejo amigo de Jonathan, actualmente es el Senador de Kansas, Jake Jennings" responde Martha "Quien mejor para crear una identidad falsa que alguien dentro del gobierno, solo espero que no le cause problemas" dijo Jonathan "Por que necesitamos eso?" pregunta Diana "Debemos ocultar tus orígenes, si el mundo sabe de tus poderes o los míos, estaremos en grave peligro" responde Clark "La gente tiene miedo de lo desconocido, seremos tratados como fenómenos si se revelan nuestros poderes" decía Clark.

"Sera un placer tenerte aquí con nosotros, te trataremos como a una hija más, así Martha ya no estará sola, ahora seremos 2 contra 2" dijo Jonathan sonriendo "Mañana tu y yo necesitamos ir de compras, te ves bien en tu toga, pero necesitamos algo con lo que no resaltes mucho" decía Martha arrastrando con ella a Diana "No lo entiendo del todo, pero si es lo mejor lo are" dice Diana sonriendo.

"Gracias por permitirme quedarme… lo siento aun no se sus nombres?" pregunto Diana "Soy Jonathan Kent, ella es mi bella esposa Martha Kent" responde Jonathan "Pero puedes decirnos Ma y Pa ahora que vivirás con nosotros, ya conoces a nuestro hijo, Clark" dijo Martha señalando a Clark "Muy bien" decía Diana sonriendo "Mas tarde llamare a Jake, espero que pueda ayudarme" dice Jonathan "Yo iré hacer el desayuno, a lo mejor tienes hambre" dijo Martha. Ambos padres salieron de la habitación.

"Ellos son muy agradables" decía Diana sonriendo "Son muy buenas personas, no cualquiera adopta a un niño caído del espacio" dice Clark sonriendo. Una pequeña sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Diana "Clark! No olvides reparar el agujero de tu habitación!" grito Martha "Lo siento mucho" dijo Diana con un sonrojo en su rostro recordando su despertar "No te preocupes, será rápido" dice Clark sonriendo.

"Vamos Diana, déjame enseñarte cual será tu habitación" dice Martha "Ya voy Martha" dijo Diana "Dime Ma, ahora serás parte de esta familia" decía Martha sonriendo. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Diana "Esta habitación es la de huéspedes, pero creo que ahora puedes llamarla tu habitación" dice Martha sonriendo "Si necesitas algo llámame" dijo Martha sonriendo "_Madre, no sé por qué razón me has enviando a este lugar, pero ten por seguro que lo averiguare_" pensó Diana.

Smallville. Mansión Luthor…

Un hombre entro a la mansión, viste muy elegante. Es un hombre algo viejo, de pelo de color negro largo, tiene ojos negros, este hombre es Lionel Luthor "Veo que te has instalado muy bien en Smallville, parece ser que el proyecto Nivel 3 te ha llamado la atención" dice Lionel entrando al despacho de Lex "Un buenos días o como has estado hijo estaría mejor no crees" dijo Lex "Vamos Lex, no tratemos como padre e hijo, sabes que no actuamos muy bien ese papel" decía Lionel sonriendo.

"Por tus acciones y el hecho de que aún no has vuelto a casa, significa que el Dr. Hamilton y la Dra. Zeul han avanzado mucho con el proyecto" dice Lionel "Que es lo que tratas de hacer con este proyecto, cuál es tu propósito padre?" pregunto Lex "Solo quiero descubrir algunas cosas, hace algunos años un científico paralitico encontró algo extraño en esos meteoritos, dijo que esos meteoritos podrían cambiar el mundo. Aún no he entendido a que se refería, incluso trate de olvidarlo, pero cuando visite Smallville, ese dicho vino a mi" responde Lionel.

"Después de eso, inicie un proyecto de investigación sobre los meteoritos, puse al Dr. Hamilton y la Dra. Zeul a cargo del proyecto, ahora tú eres el jefe, tú eres el encargado de todo. Has provecho del proyecto, Lex" dice Lionel sonriendo "Espero no te arrepientas de esa decisión padre" dijo Lex sonriendo "No lo hare, además tengo cosas más importante que hacer" decía Lionel sonriendo "Por cierto, supe que tuviste un accidente?" pregunto Lionel.

"Sí. Mi auto se salió de control, choque en un puente y caí al rio, afortunadamente un joven me saco del auto antes de ahogarme" dice Lex "Ya veo, sabes qué joven te salvo?" pregunto Lionel "Su nombre es Clark Kent" responde Lex. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Lionel "El hijo de Martha" dijo Lionel "Los conoces?" pregunto Lex "Si. Jonathan Kent, dueño de la Granja Kent, tuve algunos problemas con él en el pasado. Martha Clark ahora conocida como Martha Kent" responde Lionel sonriendo.

"Martha es hija de William Clark, un famoso abogado de Metropolis, creo que ahora vive en Coast City. Martha demostró una gran actitud para los negocios y la política, desafortunadamente se casó con Jonathan Kent, Martha aspiraba a algo más grande que ser una ama de casa en una granja" dice Lionel "Siempre hay personas que creen que el sentimentalismo lo supera todo, ahí están equivocados. Tienes que aprender que el poder lo es todo, Lex" decía Lionel sonriendo.

* * *

**No olviden comentar**


	4. 1x04 - Reloj

**Nuevo Capitulo**

* * *

1x04 – Reloj

Metropolis. Luthor Corp…

Lex Luthor estaba sentado en su oficina, frente a él está un hombre de pelo negro corto, de ojos negros "Señor Nixon, es un placer conocerlo" dice Lex saludando al reportero del Diario The Inquisitor, Roger Nixon "Un placer verlo, Señor Luthor" dijo Roger saludando a Lex "Le quiero proponer un trabajo Señor Nixon, como usted sabe Smallville ha tenido muchos casos de personas con habilidades desde la lluvia de meteoritos" decía Lex "Me dijeron que usted es el mejor investigador The Inquisitor" dice Lex.

"Que hay con eso?" pregunto Roger "Quiero que me investigue todo fenómeno ocurrido en Smallville, si de alguna forma esta relacionado con un humano infectado por los meteoritos quiero que me lo haga saber, si encuentra el responsable sería mucho mejor" responde Lex "Quiere capturar a los infectados por los meteoritos" dijo Roger sorprendido "Aténgase a hacer preguntas Señor Nixon, usted haga su trabajo y una gran cantidad de dinero aparecerá en su cuenta bancaria cada fin de semana" decía Lex.

"Es un trato Señor Luthor" dice Roger alzando su mano. Lex estrecha su mano cerrando el trato "Haga su mejor esfuerzo Señor Nixon, estoy seguro que le gustara Smallville, es un lugar muy interesante" dijo Lex sonriendo. Roger Nixon abandono la oficina de Lex "Creo que es hora de echarle un vistazo al Nivel 3. Muy pronto Luthor Corp tendrá un ejercito de Meta-Humanos, estoy seguro que las Fuerzas Militares de todos los países del mundo pagaran muy bien por ellos" decía Lex sonriendo.

Smallville…

Diana y Martha paseaban por las tiendas de Smallville. Diana vestía una playera roja de Clark y un viejo pantalón azul de Martha, trae puestos unos tenis blancos "Es increíble, no tienes ni una pisca de maquillaje, incluso en esas ropas viejas te ves hermosa" dice Martha observando a Diana "Mi madre me dijo que fui dotada de belleza por la Diosa del Amor, Afrodita, pero de igual manera no me siento diferente a las demás mujeres" dijo Diana sonriendo.

"Clark menciono de tus poderes, son muy parecidos a los de Clark?" pregunto Martha "Es verdad, aun no entiendo por completo los poderes de Clark, en cambio los míos son por que fui bendecida por los dioses cuando naci, poseo súper fuerza, súper velocidad, la habilidad de volar y la habilidad de entender a los animales, además poseo la habilidad de la rápida recuperación, mis heridas se recuperan cuando estoy al contacto de la luz de la Luna" dijo Diana "Vaya! Es algo sorprendente, sabemos que Clark puede correr a gran velocidad y posee súper fuerza" decía Martha.

"Bueno, aunque en una ocasión lo vimos flotar, no sabemos si en realidad puede volar" dice Martha "Clark solo necesita un mejor control de sus poderes" dijo Martha "Tengo control de mis poderes desde que tengo memoria, según recuerdo, mi madre dijo que yo empecé a demostrar mis poderes desde que tenía un año" decía Diana "Ayudare a Clark con sus poderes" dijo Diana "Gracias Diana, no sabes lo que es para nosotros, últimamente Clark se ha sentido muy aislado del mundo, sabe que no es igual a nosotros, se siente diferente al resto" decía Martha con tristeza.

Cuando ellas entraron a la tienda se encuentran con una mujer, la tía de Lana Lang, Eleanor Potter, mejor conocida como Nell "Hola Martha, como estas?" dice Nell saludando a Martha. Ella observa que a lado de Martha se encuentra una joven de 17 años muy hermosa "Estoy muy bien Nell y tu como estas?" dijo Martha saludando "Me encuentro muy bien y quien es esta bella joven?" pregunta Nell sonriendo observando a Diana.

"Oh cierto! Ella es Diana, es la hija de un viejo amigo de Grecia, Diana decidió vivir en los Estados Unidos, así que mientras termina sus estudios vivirá con nosotros" dice Martha sonriendo "Ya veo, bienvenida a Smallville Diana, estoy segura que te gustara el pueblo" dijo Nell sonriendo "Me ha gustado mucho el pueblo Señora Nell, el Señor y la Señora Kent han sido muy hospitalarios conmigo" decía Diana sonriendo.

"Bueno Nell, nos vemos, debo enseñarle el resto del pueblo a Diana y comprar un poco de ropa cómoda para ella" dice Martha "Adiós Martha, adiós Diana" se despide Nell. Martha y Diana visitaban tienda por tienda, ellas habían comprado de todo, ropa interior, blusas de todos los colores, jeans, zapatos, tenis, zapatillas, vestidos, chaquetas y varios accesorios, fue muy bueno que la cosecha de los Kent de este año se había vendido por completo.

Diana salió de una tienda vestida con una blusa roja de tirantes, jeans azul, una chaqueta azul encima y unas botas cafés, su pelo suelto caía libremente por su espalda, todo hombre que observaba a Diana se distraían al verla, algunos con baba cayendo de sus bocas, otros la observaban con miradas lujuriosas, las mujeres miraban sorprendidas por ver una mujer tan hermosa como ella en Smallville "Me gusta" dice Diana observando sus ropas.

"Vaya! Tienes los mismos gustos de Clark al momento de elegir colores, si no fuera por mi, Clark siempre andaría vestido de rojo y azul" dice Martha sonriendo "Me gusta mucho el rojo y el azul, la mayoría de mis ropas en Themyscira son rojas y azules, unas cuantas como mi toga son blancas" dijo Diana "Te miras muy bien, lo bueno que hemos comprado de todo, ya no tendremos problemas con tu forma de vestir" decía Martha sonriendo.

Smallville. Granja Kent…

"Vamos Jake, solo este favor y jamás te volveré pedir uno, es mas incluso puedes contar conmigo para lo que se te ofrezca" decía Jonathan hablando por teléfono "De acuerdo Jonathan, lo hare solo por que eres uno de mis mejores amigos" dice la voz del Senador Jake del otro lado del teléfono "Te creare una vida, familia, acta de nacimiento, seguro social, pasaporte, historial académico y una cuenta bancaria, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer, el resto depende de ti" dijo Jake.

"Muchas gracias, te debo una" dice Jonathan sonriendo "Y una enorme Jonathan, una muy grande" dijo Jake sonriendo "Tendré listo los papeles en dos días" decía Jake "Gracias de nuevo, Jake" dice Jonathan "No hay problema, cuídate mucho y salúdame a Martha y a Clark" dijo Jake. Después de eso ambos colgaron el teléfono "Una cosa menos por hacer, ahora a inscribir a Diana en la preparatoria, espero que aun no sea tarde" decía Jonathan.

Smallville. Preparatoria…

"Estas bien Clark, has estado muy distraído todo el día" dice Pete "Estoy bien, lo que pasa es que hoy llega la hija de un amigo de Ma de Grecia, pasara por ella más tarde, se supone que debe estar en casa cuando yo llegue" dijo Clark contando la historia que pensaron el y sus padres para Diana. Ante la mención de la palabra hija, Pete y Chloe voltearon hacia Clark "Viene de visita?" pregunta Chloe interesada "No, parece ser que ella quiere vivir aquí en los Estados Unidos, así que Ma le ofreció que viviera con nosotros hasta que terminara sus estudios" responde Clark.

"El amigo de Ma acepto la oferta y desde hoy ella vivirá con nosotros" dijo Clark "Wow! Nunca imagine que la señora Kent tuviera amigos en Grecia" dice Pete "Recuerda que Ma viene de familia de alta sociedad, Ma decidió vivir en la Granja cuando se caso con Pa" dijo Clark "Te molesta si te acompañamos Clark?" pregunto Chloe rápidamente "Si! Queremos conocer a la nueva miembro del grupo" decía Pete sonriendo "No creo que haya problema" dijo Clark empezando su camino hacia la Granja Kent.

Smallville. Granja Kent…

"Uf! Llegamos a tiempo, creo que ni Jonathan ni Clark han llegado" dice Martha "Clark tardara en llegar?" pregunto Diana "No lo se, ya casi es la 1 pm, no creo que tarde en llegar" respondió Martha. Poco después Martha empezó a hacer la comida, mientras Diana acomodaba sus cosas en su habitación. En ese momento Clark entro a la casa, detrás de el llegaban Pete y Chloe "Ya llegue Ma" dijo Clark "Bienvenido hijo, la comida esta servida" decía Martha desde la cocina.

Cuando Martha entra a la sala se sorprende al encontrar a Pete y Chloe "Hola chicos, se quedan a comer?" pregunto Martha "No queremos molestar Señora Kent" responde Chloe "No es una molestia, adelante" dice Martha "Ya termine de acomodar todo Señora Kent" se escucha la voz de una mujer desde el segundo piso de la casa. En ese momento Diana bajo las escaleras, ella observo a Clark y otros 2 jóvenes con el.

Chloe y Pete estaban con la boca abierta al ver semejante belleza de mujer en la Granja Kent "Mucho gusto, debes ser Diana, soy Clark" decía Clark saludando a Diana sacando del trance a Chloe y Pete "Mucho gusto Clark, la Señora Kent ha dicho mucho sobre ti en el camino" dice Diana con una bella sonrisa "_Es buena actriz_" pensaba Clark "Ellos son mis amigos, Chloe y Pete" decía Clark señalando a cada uno "Mucho gusto Diana" dice Chloe sonriendo "Bienvenida Diana" dijo Pete. Él estaba embobado observando a Diana.

"Debes cerrar la boca Pete, podría entrar una mosca" dice Clark. Pete salió de su trance mirando enojado a Clark "Jajaja" reían Chloe y Martha. Diana solo los miraba confundidos "No entiendo" decía Diana viendo a todo el mundo. Todo el mundo voltio hacia Diana, ellos la observaron un momento, de pronto todo el mundo empezó a reír dejando mas confundida a Diana. Muy pronto la comida había terminado, los chicos conocieron un poco más a Diana. A Diana le cayeron muy bien los amigos de Clark.

"Fue un placer conocerte Diana" dice Chloe sonriendo despidiéndose "El gusto es mío Chloe" decía Diana sonriendo "Espero entres en nuestra Preparatoria, seguro te gustara" dijo Chloe con una bella sonrisa "Oh! Que si será divertido, con lo hermosa que es, tendrás a todo hombre de rodillas" dice Pete sonriendo "Que tal si cuando entres a la Preparatoria tenemos una cita Diana" dijo Pete "Tranquilo romeo" decía Chloe jalando del brazo a Pete "Nos vemos luego Diana, Clark" dijo Chloe despidiéndose.

"Ellos son divertidos" dice Diana con una sonrisa observando como se iban los chicos "Son buenas personas, han estado a mi lado desde que los conocí" dijo Clark "Creo que será muy divertido estar aquí en Smallville" decía Diana sonriendo mientras entraba a la casa "De alguna forma, tengo la sensación de que me meteré en muchos problemas" susurraba Clark entrando a la casa.

Smallville. Planta Luthor Corp…

Lex entraba dirigiéndose hacia el Nivel 3. Cuando llega observa al Doctor Steve Hamilton y la Doctora Doris Zeul "Que ha pasado?" pregunta Lex "Señor Luthor, hemos recibido información de Roger Nixon sobre una persona infectada por la radiación de los meteoritos" responde el Dr. Hamilton "Cassandra Carver de 65 años, perdió la vista durante la lluvia de meteoritos, de alguna forma obtuvo el poder de ver el futuro de las personas con solo tocarlos" dice la Dra. Zeul.

"Interesante, creo que debemos hacerle una visita" dijo Lex "Manden al mejor equipo que puedan encontrar" dice Lex "Si señor" decía un hombre uniformado. Pronto Lex se fue del lugar entrando a su oficina "Una persona que puede ver el futuro, creo que hará un gran activo a mis planes" dice Lex sonriendo "Parece que tu pequeño proyecto de investigación se volvió mi puerta a la grandeza, padre" dijo Lex sonriendo mientras observaba los archivos de los avances del Nivel 3.

Smallville. Asilo de Ancianos….

Clark y Chloe caminaban rumbo al asilo de ancianos de Smallville, a ellos les tocaba hacer su servicio social "Y como esta Diana, se la ha pasado bien en la granja?" pregunta Chloe "Le va muy bien, ha ayudado a Ma con los quehaceres de la casa y una que otra cosa a Pa en la granja" responde Clark "_Aunque levantar el tractor y poner vallas con una mano, sin mencionar limpiar la casa a gran velocidad no es algo normal, aunque no debo de quejarme, yo hago lo mismo_" pensaba Clark. El descubrió que Diana tiene súper velocidad y fuerza, pero también descubrió que el es un poco mas rápido y mas fuerte que Diana, además ella podía volar.

Clark y Chloe entraron al asilo, algunas enfermeras les dijeron de los pacientes que ambos cuidarían, a Clark le toco una anciana que había perdido la vista en la lluvia de meteoritos, Cassandra Carver "Hola, soy Clark Kent, soy el encargado de cuidarla el día de hoy" dice Clark "Mucho gusto joven, puedes llamarme Cassandra" dijo la anciana alzando su mano. Clark saluda a Cassandra agarrando su mano, cuando ambas manos se tocan un pequeño brillo blanco emerge. De pronto miles de imágenes corren por las mentes de Clark y Cassandra.

_En Metropolis, en un edificio con un gran planeta girando en la cima, el planeta tiene unas palabras escritas en él, The Dialy Planet, uno de los diarios mas reconocidos de Estados Unidos. En la cima estaban parados dos personas, un hombre y una mujer ambos de 24 años, el hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules, la mujer de pelo largo negro y ojos azules, ellos son Clark y Diana. Clark vestía una playera negra con el escudo con S en blanco en el pecho, pantalón negro, botas negras y una gabardina negra. _

_Diana vestía un corset rojo, un pantalón negro de cuero, botas negras con decoraciones doradas, un cinturón dorado y un lazo dorado en su cintura, unas pulseras de plata en sus muñecas y una tiara dorada con una estrella roja en su frente, encima una chaqueta azul de manga corta. Un gran grupo de personas los miraba desde las calles de Metrópolis, muchos gritos eran oídos, solo dos palabras se distinguían de los gritos ¡Superman! ¡Wonder Woman!_

En ese instante, Clark suelta la mano de Cassandra "Tendrás un futuro bastante increíble, Clark Kent" dice Cassandra sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa aparece en el rostro de Clark "Que fue eso?" pregunto Clark "Tu futuro, serás un héroe muy bueno, Clark" contesta Cassandra "No te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo" dijo Cassandra. En ese momento, siete hombres vestidos de negro y encapuchados entraron por puertas y ventanas con armas en sus manos "Quien de ustedes es Cassandra Carver, tenemos ordenes de llevárnosla" dice un hombre encapuchado.

Todos los hombres apuntaron con sus armas a los ancianos "Soy yo" dice Cassandra. Tres hombres fueron hacia Cassandra, todos los ancianos empezaron a correr hacia la salida. En ese momento usando su velocidad Clark empuja a los tres hombres que iban hacia Cassandra hacia la pared dejándolos inconscientes. Cuando el grupo ve eso, ellos empezaron a dispararle a Clark, pero todas las balas rebotaban en su cuerpo. Usando su gran velocidad, Clark veía todas las balas en cámara lenta. Los ancianos solo veían un borrón rojo-azul golpeando a los hombres de negro.

Clark corre desviando las balas con sus manos, el empuja con la palma de su mano a el resto de los hombres, todos ellos caían al suelo inconscientes "Que ha pasado, he escuchado sonidos de disparos y golpes?" pregunta Casandra "Tranquila, todo ha pasado, ya no te preocupes, Cassandra" responde Clark. En ese momento un grupo de policías llega al lugar, Clark desaparece del lugar a gran velocidad. Los policías entraron llevándose a todos los hombres inconscientes "Gracias Clark" susurro Cassandra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Smallville. Granja Kent…

"Esto esta muy mal" dice Martha escuchando el relato de Clark "Fue un acto muy noble Clark" dijo Diana sonriendo "Fue algo muy arriesgado diría yo" decía Jonathan algo enojado "No pensé una manera mas rápida, si no hacia algo esos hombres podían haberse llevado a Cassandra" dice Clark "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Clark, pero para la próxima vez tienes que tener cuidado de que nadie pueda verte" dijo Martha sonriendo "Hiciste un gran trabajo Clark, eres un héroe" decía Diana sonriendo.

"Debes tener mucho cuidado Clark, no podemos dejar que la gente sepa de tus habilidades, seria muy peligroso para ti y Diana" dice Jonathan preocupado "No te preocupes Pa, solo Cassandra sabe mi secreto, además ninguna persona pudo verme" dijo Clark sonriendo "Una cosa mas, esto es para ti Diana" decía Jonathan entregándole una carpeta negra a Diana "Creo que es hora de que elijas un nombre para ti" dijo Jonathan.

Cuando Diana abre la carpeta, ella observa que tiene un acta de nacimiento, credenciales, identificación, pasaporte, historial académico, permiso de conducir y tarjetas de crédito, lo que tenían todos en común es que la parte del nombre estaba en blanco y faltaban fotos "Parece que ocupas unas fotos" dice Clark viendo los documentos "Ya tengo un nombre, no lo cambiare" dijo Diana "Entonces debes pensar un apellido, nosotros como sabrás somos los Kent, debes elegir uno para ti" decía Martha.

"Que te parece Prince, después de todo eres la princesa de Themiscyra" dice Clark "Prince? Me gusta, entonces será Diana Prince" dijo Diana sonriendo con una bella sonrisa "Diana Prince, es un buen nombre, mañana te llevare a que te tomes unas fotos para completar tus documentos" decía Martha "En unos días dejaremos que Diana vaya contigo a la preparatoria Clark, quiero que tengan en cuenta mas ahora que no deben dejar que la gente los observe usar sus poderes" dijo Jonathan.

"La gente aun no entiende por completo los poderes de algunos de los llamados Meta-Humanos, los ven como monstros que personas, sin mencionar que el Gobierno no durara en atraparlos y experimentar con ustedes, tienen que ser cautelosos" dice Jonathan "Tendremos mucho cuidado Señor Kent…. Digo Pa, aun no me acostumbro a esto" dijo Diana sonriendo "No te preocupes Pa, tendremos mucho cuidado" decía Clark.

Smallville. Asilo de Ancianos…

Lex Luthor entro al asilo de ancianos, el vestía un típico traje negro "Disculpe, Cassandra Carver?" preguntó Lex a una enfermera "En este momento se encuentra en la sala de descanso, la encontrara cerca de la ventana" responde la enfermera "Gracias" contesta Lex. Cuando el entra a la sala de descanso pudo observar a una anciana sentada en una silla cerca de la ventana "Cassandra Carver" dice Lex frente a Cassandra.

"Mi nombre es Lex Luthor, es un gusto conocerla" dijo Lex "Un gusto conocerte joven Luthor" decía Cassandra "Te gustaría saber tu futuro joven Luthor" dice Cassandra alzando su mano hacia Lex "En realidad me gustaría mucho" dijo Lex alzando su mano. Cuando ambas manos se tocan un brillo blanco emerge, miles de imágenes aparecen en las mentes de Lex y Cassandra.

_Lex Luthor estaba sentado en el escritorio del Presidente de los Estados Unidos, el estaba dentro de la Casa Blanca, Lex tiene la apariencia de un hombre de 30 años. En otra imagen se observa a Lex en un prado lleno de girasoles, de pronto el cielo se oscurece, lluvia empezaba a caer, pero no era lluvia normal, lo que caía del cielo era una lluvia de sangre, de pronto el prado de girasoles empezó a secarse, el suelo empezaba a despegarse, podían observarse muchos esqueletos apareciendo alrededor de Lex. Él estaba riendo maniáticamente recibiendo la lluvia de sangre con alegría, truenos y relámpagos empezaron a emerger. _

_El apareció en medio de un cementerio, alrededor de el podían verse millones de tumbas, parecía como si el cementerio no tenía fin. Al final, Lex pudo observar a un hombre y una mujer. El hombre es alto, viste una playera azul de manga larga, pantalón azul, botas rojas, cinturón rojo y una capa roja en su espalda. La mujer casi tan alta como el hombre, viste un corset rojo con un escudo dorado de dos W juntas, unas pantaletas azules con estrellas blancas, botas azules altas, unas pulseras de plata, una tiara plateada con una estrella roja y un lazo dorado en su cintura._

En ese instante Lex suelta la mano de Cassandra "Que demonios fue eso" dice Lex sorprendido. Cuando el voltea hacia Cassandra, pudo observar que ella estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco. Cassandra tenía dificultades de respirar y se apretaba fuertemente su pecho "Enfermera!" grito Lex. De pronto 4 enfermeras empezaron atender a Cassandra, poco tiempo después Cassandra dejo de respirar.

"Se ha ido" dijo una enfermera cerrando los ojos de Cassandra. Poco a poco Lex se retiró del lugar para no levantar sospechas, el no quería preguntas "Que diablos fueron esas imágenes" decía Lex mientras seguía caminando rumbo a su coche "Quienes demonios son ese hombre y esa mujer?" se preguntaba Lex.

Smallville. Preparatoria…

"Mi nombre es Diana Prince, mucho gusto" dice Diana con una bella sonrisa. Ella estaba frente a un salón de clase presentándose al grupo, afortunadamente para ella, le toco la misma clase donde estaban Clark, Chloe y Pete. Diana viste una blusa roja y unos jeans azules, un cinturón café y botas negras. Todo hombre que observaba a Diana, la observaba con una mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos, la recorrían de arriba abajo.

Diana estaba un poco nerviosa, era la primera vez que veía jóvenes de su edad, lógicamente ella era de la mujer más joven de Themiscyra. Lo mas extraño para ella era ver los diferentes tipos de hombres que habitaban en el mundo, Diana podía reconocer las miradas, todos la veían con hambre, se sentía un poco incomoda ante tanta mirada, era como si vieran a través de ella, era una sensación que a ella no le gustaba para nada. Las mujeres la miraban con sorpresa, algunas con envidia, otras con confusión y admiración.

En ese momento Diana puso su mirada en Clark, el era el único hombre que la miraba amablemente, una mirada que demostraba cariño y compasión. Clark susurro unas palabras a Diana, ella fue capaz de leer los labios _¡Tranquila, no pasa nada, solo relájate!_ Eran las palabras que Clark había susurrado. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Diana, ella empezó a ignorar todas las miradas, ella solo se concentraba en la mirada atenta de Clark.

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas después de observar los bellos ojos azules de Clark "Como verán, Diana viene de Grecia, ella se traslado a los Estados Unidos hace unos días, actualmente está viviendo bajo el cuidado de los Kent, por favor recíbanla con cariño. Señorita Prince como se que ya esta familiarizada con el Señor Kent, puede sentarse en el asiento a su lado" dice la profesora "Muchísimas gracias" dijo Diana con una sonrisa "Muy bien continuaremos con la lesión anterior" decía la profesora.

"Gracias por el apoyo" susurro Diana "Sera mejor que te prepares, por las miradas que recibías, tus problemas apenas empiezan" susurro Clark con una sonrisa "Me sentí muy incómoda, no me gustaron para nada esas miradas" susurro Diana "Eres una mujer muy hermosa Diana, es difícil no mirarte" susurro Clark. Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Diana. Por alguna razón, cuando Clark la elogiaba se sentía bien, como si fuera lo correcto, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Diana "_Creo que será muy divertido estar en Smallville_" pensó Diana con una sonrisa.

* * *

**No olviden comentar**


	5. 1x05 - Temblor

**Nuevo Capitulo **

* * *

1x05 – Temblor

Clark y Diana ayudaban a Jonathan en la granja, ellos estaban colocando cercas y moviendo los bloques de paja dentro del granero "Esto es divertido" dice Diana sonriendo "Yo pensaba que no hacías estos tipos de trabajo, después de todo eres una princesa" dijo Clark mientras movía los bloques de paja "Seré una princesa, pero yo siempre ayude con los cultivos en Themiscyra, era un buen modo de entretenimiento" decía Diana sonriendo.

"Oh! Eso si es nuevo" dice Clark sonriendo "No te burles de mi" dijo Diana. Con el poco tiempo que había pasado con Clark ya podía diferenciar una broma por parte de él "Te golpeare si te sigues burlando" decía Diana sonriendo "Uh! Que miedo" dice Clark burlonamente. En ese momento Diana agarro a Clark del cuello de su camisa, ella lanzo a Clark fuera del granero con su súper fuerza, Clark salió volando del granero cayendo en el campo de cultivo.

"Nota a mi mismo, nunca burlarme de Diana" dice Clark sacudiéndose el polvo de sus ropas. De pronto los ojos de Clark empezaban a dolerle, la visión de Clark empezaba hacerse todo azul y transparente. Cuando Clark tuvo una mejor visión, vio que el estaba traspasando las cosas, podría ver atreves de las paredes y debajo del suelo. Cuando observo a sus padres dentro de su casa, pudo ver perfectamente a través de ellos, el podía ver claramente el esqueleto de sus padres.

"Pasa algo Clark, estas herido?" pregunto Diana saliendo del granero. Cuando Clark voltea hacia Diana, su visión se agudiza, el no veía el esqueleto de Diana, el estaba viendo a través de la ropa de Diana, el podía ver claramente el sostén rojo, las bragas roja y el cuerpo perfecto de Diana. Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Clark, el rápidamente volteo su rostro, esta acción dejo un poco confundida a Diana "Clark?" pregunto Diana algo preocupada.

"Diana yo… de alguna manera… puedo ver a través de las cosas" dice Clark volteando su rostro. Podía verse un sonrojo en su rostro "A través de las cosas?" pregunta Diana "Si, puedo ver a través de todo, el suelo, madera, hierro, incluso la ropa" responde Clark. En ese momento Diana entendió las palabras de Clark, ella rápidamente se tapo con sus brazos su pecho "Me viste?" pregunto Diana con un sonrojo "Lo siento, es la primera ves que me pasa esto, te juro que fue un accidente" contesto Clark con un sonrojo.

"_Por que me siento nerviosa, nunca he sentido vergüenza sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, es cierto que nosotras las amazonas no tomamos muy en cuenta esto, pero de solo pensar que Clark me observe desnuda siento vergüenza_" pensaba Diana sonrojada "Parece ser que he despertado otro poder, pero no tengo control de el" dice Clark "Debemos contarles a Pa y Ma" dijo Clark "Eh! Muy bien" decía Diana. Ella aun tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, ambos partieron rumbo a la casa Kent.

Smallville. Planta Luthor Corp…

El empleado de Luthor Corp, Earl Jenkins vigilaba una bodega repleta de rocas de meteoritos. Earl ha pasado meses vigilando la bodega recibiendo la radiación de los meteoritos "Veo que aun estas aquí Earl, aún no termina tu turno?" pregunto el Dr. Hamilton "Así es Señor, hoy todo el personal saldrá tarde, todo el mundo esta preparándose para la llegada del Grupo Escolar" responde Earl "Ya veo" dice Hamilton. El puso 3 rocas de meteoritos sobre un panel, el panel emite rayos de calor sobre los meteoritos.

"Parece que la radiación de los meteoritos cambia con el calor" dice Hamilton. De pronto los meteoritos empiezan a brillar en un resplandor verde "Que pasa Señor?" pregunto Earl preocupado "Se están sobre calentando, si siguen así podrían explotar" responde Hamilton. En ese momento las 3 rocas de meteoritos explotaron esparciéndose en pedazos, todos salen disparados por toda la habitación. Muchos de los pedazos de meteoritos terminaron introduciéndose en el cuerpo de Earl.

"Estas bien Earl?" pregunta Hamilton preocupado "Estoy bien señor, algunas rocas me cortaron" responde Earl viendo los pequeños cortes que dejaron los meteoritos al introducirse dentro de su cuerpo. En ese momento el cuerpo de Earl empieza a convulsionarse, pequeños temblores empezaban a emerger en la habitación "Que diablos… Médicos! Traigan médicos!" gritaba Hamilton saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

Smallville. Preparatoria…

"Como sabrán, el próximo viernes iremos de paseo a la Planta de Luthor Corp, el grupo estará dirigido por el padre de la Señorita Sullivan, Gabriel Sullivan, el gerente de la Planta. Espero la participación de todos" dice la profesora "Conoceremos Luthor Corp" decía Clark saliendo del salón "Luthor Corp, no es una de las empresas mas grandes de Estados Unidos, leí que tienen mucho poder alrededor del mundo" dice Diana a lado de Clark "Así es, esperemos que este viaje sea entretenido" dijo Clark sonriendo "El señor Gabe siempre hace un paseo muy interesante" decía Clark sonriendo.

En ese momento, Clark, Diana, Chloe y Pete pasaron frente a Lana Lang, a su lado iba Whitney Fordman, el lanzo una mirada lujuriosa hacia Diana "Él es el novio de esa chica?" pregunto Diana "Ella es Lana Lang y él es Whitney Fordman y si, ellos son novios" responde Clark "Lana es la chica más popular de la escuela, pero viendo tu belleza y la actitud de los chicos cuando te miran, creo que muy pronto serás la nueva chica más popular de la escuela" dice Pete sonriendo "No me interesa nada de eso" dijo Diana.

"Me sorprendes, otra hubiera aprovechado esto para salir a relucir" dice Chloe "No me interesa ser popular, yo no estoy aquí para eso" dijo Diana sonriendo "Vaya! Parece ser que tienes grandes metas al venir a los Estados Unidos, acaso Grecia no es bueno?" preguntó Chloe. Diana solo sonrió, Martha y Clark le advirtieron a Diana que no hablara de Themyscira, que en cambio se refiriera a ella como Grecia, poco después le explicaron el por qué "No es eso, Grecia es muy bueno, pero mi madre hacia que me sintiera como en una jaula" responde Diana.

"De hecho, creo que el salir de Grecia es más como una nueva aventura, se siente todo extraño y confuso para mi" dice Diana sonriendo "Creo que puedo entenderlo un poco" dijo Chloe "Pero, lo bueno de todo es que tu padre te dejo venir" decía Pete "Ma me dijo que el padre de Diana estuvo rogándole mucho a la madre de Diana" dice Clark sonriendo. Diana y Clark sonriendo, sin duda han hecho un gran trabajo inventando la historia de la familia de Diana "Bueno chicos, debemos irnos, Ma nos dijo que pasáramos a la tienda por algunas cosas" dijo Diana sonriendo.

Smallville. Mansión Luthor…

Roger Nixon está dentro de la mansión Luthor, el entro a la oficina de Lex "Es bueno verlo Señor Nixon, algo interesante que contarme?" pregunta Lex mientras hojeaba unos papales "No he encontrado ningún infectado Señor Luthor, pero escuche una historia interesante" responde Roger "Según la historia de un aldeano, Eddie Cole, dijo que hace 15 años, durante la lluvia de meteoritos, vio caer un objeto metálico en el campo Miller, el menciono que el objeto parecía una especie de Nave Espacial" dice Roger.

"Cuando el volvió a investigar el objeto caído, dijo que había un gran cráter, pero no había nada en el" dice Roger "Es una historia interesante Señor Nixon, pero como sabemos que es real" dijo Lex "Señor Luthor, después de ver a todos esos infectados por los meteoritos, no me sorprende ninguna historia, además, no seria extraño que un objeto no identificado cayera el mismo día que la lluvia de meteoritos, pienso que es el telón perfecto para que una nave aterrice" decía Roger.

"Su hipótesis puede ser correcta Señor Nixon, no me parece muy creíble la historia, pero después de ver todo lo que Smallville ha proporcionado, no perderé nada con echar un vistazo en ese campo" dice Lex "Mandare un equipo de investigación al campo Miller, dejare que el Dr. Hamilton esté a cargo, si encuentran algo, el Dr. Hamilton sabrá que hacer, le agradezco mucho sus servicios Señor Nixon, por favor siga investigando" dijo Lex "Muy bien Señor Luthor" decía Roger saliendo de la oficina.

Smallville. Planta Luthor Corp…

"Muy bien grupo, los quiero a todos en orden" dice un hombre. Rubio de ojos cafés vestido con un pantalón negro, camisa blanca y zapatos negros, este hombre es el padre de Chloe Sullivan, Gabriel "Gabe" Sullivan. Frente a él está un grupo de estudiantes de la preparatoria de Smallville. Clark, Diana, Chloe y Pete junto a sus compañeros empezaban su recorrido por las instalaciones de Luthor Corp "Debo admitir que esto es impresionante" dice Diana. Ella observaba todo tipos de máquinas alrededor.

"Luthor Corp es de las industrias con la mayor tecnología del mundo, ver todo este equipo no es sorpresa" dice Chloe sonriendo "Además, desde que apareció esta planta, la economía de Smallville subió mucho" dijo Chloe sonriendo "Va! Luthor Corp solo ha mejorado los cultivos, no es como decir que mejoro la economía, solo usaron productos químicos para aumentar el crecimiento de los cultivos" decía Pete algo irritado "Pete, sabemos lo que le hizo Luthor Corp a tu padre, pero debes admitir que esta planta ha ayudado mucho a Smallville" dice Clark.

"Utilizar químicos que incrementan la velocidad de crecimiento de los cultivos, es algo muy interesante" decía Diana "La tecnología ha mejorado mucho en estos años" dice Clark "Pero hay algo extraño" dice Diana "Que cosa?" pregunta Clark "Si se supone que solo investigan con químicos, para que hay tanta maquinaria pesada y guardias, sin mencionar que los guardias están bien armados" responde Diana observando todo a su alrededor "Eso es verdad, hay demasiada seguridad aquí" dijo Clark.

"Oigan ustedes dos! Dejen de susurrar, se están separando mucho del grupo!" grito Chloe. Ellos empezaron a caminar un poco siguiendo al grupo, de pronto el grupo entro a un área llena de tierra y rocas "Estas maquinas se encargan de examinar la tierra de los cultivos, como verán aquí se encuentra un poco de tierra de la mayor parte de cultivos de Smallville, de esta manera Luthor Corp sabe cuáles son los campos mas fértiles" explico Gabe Sullivan.

"Mira Clark, esas rocas son del campo Miller, no es el campo donde me dijiste que te habían encontrado Ma y Pa" susurra Diana señalando una pila de rocas. Las rocas tienen unos pequeños pedazos de color verde "Así es, parece que Luthor Corp tiene muestras de todas las granjas, menos la nuestra" dice Clark acercándose al pilar de rocas. En ese momento un brillo verde empezó a emerger de las rocas, Clark empezaba a sentir dolor por todo su cuerpo, el se sentía como poco a poco perdía fuerza, una expresión de dolor era vista en su rostro.

Diana vio como Clark empezaba caer, antes de caer al suelo ella lo sostuvo "Clark estas bien?" pregunto Diana preocupada. Todo el grupo voltio hacia ellos, Gabe, Chloe y Pete corrieron hacia ellos rápidamente "Clark estas bien?" pregunta Chloe "Clark" dice Diana preocupada "Estas bien amigo?" pregunta Pete. Clark aun tenía esa expresión de dolor en su rostro, Diana observo como las rocas emitían un pequeño brillo verde "_Eso es el problema_" pensó Diana.

"Señor Sullivan llevare a Clark a la enfermería" dice Diana rápidamente apoyando a Clark en sus hombros "Muy bien Señorita Prince, en un rato iré a checar el estado del Señor Kent" dijo Gabe. Cuando Clark se alejo del lugar el brillo verde de las rocas se apago, Clark poco a poco iba recuperándose mientras mas se alejaban de las rocas "Ya estoy mejor Diana" decía Clark "Esas extrañas rocas te hicieron eso" dice Diana "Eso fue extraño, de pronto me sentí débil, me dolía todo el cuerpo, jamás me había pasado eso" dijo Clark confundido.

Con el Grupo Escolar…

El grupo escolar seguía su recorrido por la planta "Crees que Clark este bien?" pregunta Chloe preocupada "El estará bien Chloe, él es fuerte, recuerda que el y el Señor Kent se encargan de la granja ellos solos" responde Pete sonriendo "Yo aun no entiendo como lo hacen" dice Chloe sonriendo. En ese momento un hombre moreno se pone frente al grupo escolar, el tiene un arma en su mano "Que ninguno se mueva, quiero que se callen y me sigan" dijo el hombre. Todos los estudiantes algo asustados lo siguieron rápidamente.

Con Clark y Diana…

"Parece ser que esas rocas extrañas te afectan, por que será?" pregunto Diana "No tengo ni idea" responde Clark. De pronto una alarma suena en toda la planta _¡Advertencia. El empleado Earl Jenkins ha secuestrado al grupo escolar de visita, se le solicita a todo el personal de Luthor Corp abandonar la planta inmediatamente!_ "Debemos salvarlos Clark" dice Diana preocupada "Tenemos que tener cuidado, hay muchas cámaras alrededor" dijo Clark. Ellos empezaron a correr por los pasillos de la planta.

Luthor Corp…

"Que pasa oficial" dice Lex bajando de su auto "Señor Luthor, uno de sus empleados secuestro al grupo escolar dentro de la planta, todos sus empleados han sido evacuados" dijo el oficial "Quien es el secuestrador?" pregunta Lex "Se nos ha notificado que se trata de Earl Jenkins" responde el oficial "Ya veo, hay una manera de poder hablar con el" decía Lex "En eso estamos Señor Luthor" dice el oficial. De pronto una voz se escucha de los altavoces de Luthor Corp, se trata de Earl Jenkins.

"_Escúchenme bien, quiero que entre Lex Luthor dentro de la planta, uno de sus experimentos con las rocas de meteoritos le hizo algo a mi cuerpo, quiero que vengan Lex y un grupo de Doctores que me encuentren una cura, los esperare en el Nivel 3 de la planta_" se escucha por las altavoces a Earl Jenkins "Como que experimentos con las rocas de meteoritos, tengo entendido que la planta experimenta con químicos y que es eso del Nivel 3?" pregunto el oficial "Así es oficial, Luthor Corp experimenta nada mas con químicos, sobre el Nivel 3 es una mentira, usted mismo puede checar el plano de construcción" dijo Lex.

"Estoy seguro que el Señor Jenkins debe haber consumido una droga experimental del laboratorio" dice Lex "Muy bien Señor Luthor, dejaremos que usted y 2 doctores entren a la planta y le expliquen todo a Earl Jenkins" dijo el oficial "Llamare al Dr. Hamilton y a la Dra. Zeul son mis dos encargados del grupo del laboratorio" decía Lex "De acuerdo, esté listo Señor Luthor, en 20 minutos le avisaremos del plan" dice el oficial. Rápidamente Lex empieza a hacer unas llamadas "Hola, si soy yo, quiero que desactives el audio de las cámaras, quiero que sea rápido" dijo Lex por su celular.

Luthor Corp. El Grupo Escolar…

"Sera mejor que Lex y sus doctores encuentren una cura, si no ninguno de ustedes saldrá vivo de aquí" dice Earl a los estudiantes "Ves lo que ocasiona Luthor Corp" dijo Pete susurrando "No es momento para esto Pete" susurro Chloe "Clark y Diana no están aquí, es un alivio al menos saber que ellos están bien" decía Chloe "Ellos tienen mucha suerte, sabia que no debí haber venido, los Luthors solo causan problemas" dice Pete enojado.

"Por que haces esto, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver en esto" decía Chloe "Eso es verdad, pero digamos que con rehenes bajo mi control, es mas fácil de realizar mi objetivo" dice Earl. En ese momento el cuerpo de Earl empezó a temblar, el temblor empezó a sentirse dentro de Luthor Corp "Todos al suelo!" grito Gabe Sullivan. Todos los estudiantes se tiraron al suelo, Chloe y Pete veían como temblaba el cuerpo de Earl "Él es el que esta ocasionado el temblor" dice Chloe sorprendida.

Con Clark y Diana…

"Lo has oído" dice Diana "Si, tenemos que tener cuidado, son muchas las cámaras que hay aquí, no sabemos exactamente si podemos librarnos de ellas usando nuestra velocidad" dijo Clark. En ese momento un temblor se siente en Luthor Corp "Creo que no tenemos tiempo, ojala pudiéramos encontrar el Nivel 3" decía Diana "Claro que podemos" dice Clark sonriendo. Clark utiliza su nuevo poder viendo a través del metal de Luthor Corp, en lo más hondo de Luthor Corp encuentra una especie de bodega de almacenamiento, tiene un letrero con letras grandes que decía Nivel 3.

"Lo encontré" dice Clark sonriendo "Muy bien, debemos llevar a ese hombre al Nivel 3" dijo Diana "Eso haremos, si de alguna forma un experimento le hizo esto, creo que estos temblores deben estar relacionados con el" decía Clark "Espero que todos estén bien" dice Diana preocupada "Diana, quiero que corras lo mas rápido que puedas, no podemos dejar que las cámaras nos vean, dentro del Nivel 3 no hay cámaras, ya lo he visto todo por dentro" dijo Clark "Muy bien" decía Diana. Rápidamente Clark y Diana desaparecen del lugar en unos borrones rojo y azul.

Luthor Corp. El Grupo Escolar…

Chloe y Pete miraban como el cuerpo de Earl temblaba más y mas, varias paredes de la habitación empezaban a grietarse, en ese momento parte del techo empezó a caer, dos grandes piedras iban a caer encima de Pete y Chloe. En ese instante dos borrones rojo y azul entraron a la habitación, el primer borrón en un parpadeo se llevó a Earl Jenkins, el segundo borrón agarro a Chloe y Pete antes de que las piedras cayeran encima de ellas, dejo a Chloe y Pete cerca de Gabe Sullivan, rápidamente salió de la habitación.

"Que diablos fue eso" dice Pete "Ha dejado de temblar" dijo Chloe "Gracias a dios estas bien Chloe, todos los demás están bien" decía Gabe. Los demás estudiantes asintieron "Que fue eso?" pregunto Chloe sorprendida "No tengo ni idea, pero parece ser que se han llevado a Earl" dijo Pete "Smallville siempre tiene algo extraño" decía Chloe con una sonrisa.

Luthor Corp. Nivel 3…

Dos destellos, uno blanco y el otro rojo entraron a la gran bodega estrellándose en el suelo, uno a la derecha y el otro a la izquierda, eran Earl y Clark "Que diablos paso, en el momento que lo agarre mi cuerpo empezó a dolerme" dice Clark. El observo como el cuerpo de Earl dejo de temblar. En ese momento un destello azul entro al lugar "Estas bien Clark?" pregunto Diana apareciendo a lado de Clark "Estoy bien, como están los demás?" pregunta Clark "Están bien" responde Diana.

En ese momento Clark usa su visión en Earl, cuando el ve el esqueleto de Earl puede ver pequeños trozos de rocas dentro de su cuerpo "El tiene trozos pequeños de esas rocas verdes en su cuerpo, por esa razón me dolió el cuerpo cuando lo agarre" dice Clark "No debes acercarte Clark, déjame a mi" dijo Diana acercándose a Earl. Cuando ella lo observa puede ver que Earl esta inconsciente "Debió haberse quedado inconsciente en el momento en que se estrellaron" decía Diana.

"Fue bueno que su cuerpo todavía temblaba cuando nos estrellamos, de no ser así, él hubiera muerto con el choque" dice Clark. En ese momento Diana usa un bloque de hierro encerrando al inconsciente Earl "Debemos salir de aquí, empiezo a oír voces acercándose" dijo Diana. Rápidamente a gran velocidad, Clark y Diana desaparecen del lugar. Poco después entraron Lex, Hamilton, Zeul y 3 oficiales, ellos se sorprendieron al ver a Earl atado con un bloque de hierro a la pared "Que demonios paso aquí" dice Lex.

Granja Kent…

"Hicieron un buen trabajo" dice Jonathan sonriendo "Estoy orgullosa de ustedes dos" dijo Martha sonriendo abrazando a Clark y Diana "Tuvimos gran cuidado al evitar las cámaras" decía Diana sonriendo "Si alguna cámara pudo observarnos, íbamos demasiado rápido para que logre captar una imagen" dice Clark sonriendo "Otra cosa mas es que ya pude controlar este nuevo poder, visión de rayos-x" dijo Clark "Esa habilidad fue de gran ayuda" decía Diana sonriendo.

"Si, aunque fue algo vergonzoso al principio" dice Clark sonriendo burlonamente mirando a Diana. Ante esto Diana adquiere un sonrojo en su rostro "Clark, si no quieres que te golpee, no hables" dijo Diana algo enojada con un sonrojo. Jonathan y Martha reían ante esto, ellos ya sabían de lo ocurrido cuando Clark uso por primera vez ese poder "Ellos se ven muy bien juntos" dice Martha sonriendo observando la pelea de Clark y Diana "Deja que las cosas vayan a su propio ritmo Martha" dijo Jonathan sonriendo.

Mansión Luthor…

Lex miraban con atención todos los videos de seguridad del día del secuestro, el solo encontró dos videos interesantes. Uno fue de dos borrones rojo y azul entrando al lugar donde Earl tenía a los estudiantes, vio como uno de los borrones agarro a Earl sacando del lugar y el otro borrón salvo a dos estudiantes de un escombro que caía del techo. El segundo video mostraba como los dos borrones rojo y azul entraban al Nivel 3, cerca de ellos un borrón blanco que suponía era Earl.

"Ni en cámara lenta se pudo captar una buena imagen de esos borrones" dice la Dra. Zeul frente a Lex "Debieron ir a una gran velocidad para poder evadir las cámaras" dijo la Dra. Zeul "Me están diciendo que esas cosas poseen la súper velocidad" decía Lex "Así es, suponiendo que evadieron las cámaras, creo que su velocidad puede ser mayor a la barrera del sonido" dijo la Dra. Zeul "Interesante, en verdad muy interesante" decía Lex. El estaba viendo una y otra vez los videos de seguridad.

"Earl Jenkins ha sido enviado al Nivel 3" dice la Dra. Zeul "Fue una gran idea mover todo el Nivel 3 antes de la visita escolar" dijo la Dra. Zeul sonriendo "Hay que estar preparado para toda Doctora" decía Lex mientras observaba los videos de seguridad "Pongan la Operación Nivel 3 cerrada, con las investigaciones de la policía nos será imposible seguir con la operación, cambiaremos un poco de proyecto. Solo quiero que sigan buscando a infectados por los meteoritos" dijo Lex mientras seguía viendo los videos de seguridad.

Campo Miller…

Muchas personas vestidas con batas de laboratorio buscaban en el campo, examinado la tierra y cavando en ella, todo el grupo estaba dirigido por el Dr. Hamilton "Este lugar parece estar limpio, no hay nada anormal, la radiactividad esta bien" dice el Dr. Hamilton observando todos los análisis. De pronto una persona lo llamo "Dr. Hamilton encontramos algo!" grito la persona. Cuando Hamilton llego vio lo que parecía una placa octagonal con símbolos extraños "Hemos analizado el tipo de material que es" dijo una persona entregando unos análisis.

El Dr. Hamilton observaba con asombro los análisis "Esto si que es interesante, el material de esta placa no es reconocible en la lista de material existentes en la tierra, eso significa que la teoría de que una nave espacial allá caído en este campo puede ser cierta" dice el Dr. Hamilton "Además de que los símbolos de esta placa no es compatible con ninguna lengua antigua de la Tierra" dijo el Dr. Hamilton "En pocas palabras, tenemos un ser de otro planeta en la Tierra" decía el Dr. Hamilton sonriendo.

* * *

**No olviden comentar**


	6. 1x06 - Vuelo

**Un Capitulo mas**

* * *

1x06 – Vuelo

Han pasado 3 meses desde la llegada de Diana a Smallville, Martha y Diana se llevaban de maravilla, cuando todo el mundo las observaba parecía que veían madre e hija platicando, Jonathan ya la trataba como una hija, Clark se llevaba muy bien con Diana, se habían convertido en buenos amigos en un tiempo muy corto, tal vez por la similitud de sus poderes o porque ambos sabían lo que se sentía ser diferente del resto del mundo. Pero sin duda alguna, Diana ya era parte de la familia Kent.

Metropolis…

"Enserio tenemos que hacer esto?" pregunto Clark "Claro que si, Ma dijo que debemos comprar un traje y un vestido para la fiesta de la preparatoria" respondió Diana. Ambos caminaban por las calles de Metropolis en la búsqueda de una tienda de ropa "No podemos pasar en cualquier tienda y simplemente comprar el traje y el vestido" dice Clark algo irritado "Clark, Ma dijo que debemos elegir el vestuario correcto, es una ocasión especial, debemos vernos presentables" dijo Diana con bastante seriedad.

"Esto es un fastidio" dice Clark irritado "Pensé que Ma estaba bromeado cuando dijo que no te gustaba ir de compras" dijo Diana "Cuando voy solo es sencillo y fácil, pero cuando vengo con Ma o Chloe esto dura horas, y creo que ahora debo agregarte a la lista" decía Clark suspirando "Además aún no tenemos una cita para la fiesta" dice Clark "De que hablas Clark, tu iras conmigo a la fiesta" dijo Diana con tanta tranquilidad mientras veía las tiendas a su alrededor "Que!" grito Clark sorprendido.

"Clark, no confió en ninguno de los chicos de la preparatoria, todos me miran con lujuria, incluso algunos maestros lo hacen, me hace sentir tan incómoda. Eres el único en quien confió, también podría ser Pete, pero ayer me dijo que iría con Chloe a la fiesta" dice Diana sonriendo. Clark observo a Diana sorprendido, es verdad que todos los chicos miraban siempre a Diana, claro que no los culpaba, Diana es simplemente hermoso, demasiado hermoso diría el.

"Espera un minuto, Pete y Chloe irán juntos a la fiesta" dice Clark sorprendido "Si, acaso no te lo habían dicho?" pregunto Diana confundida "Pues no los he visto últimamente, con toda la tarea y el trabajo de la granja no he tenido tiempo libre" responde Clark algo avergonzado. Diana solo sonrió "Así que iras conmigo?" pregunto Diana sonriendo "Si sabes que se supone que el hombre es el que tiene que hacer la pregunta" dijo Clark sonriendo "Tuve que adelantarme, eres muy lento Clark" decía Diana sonriendo "Eso si me ofende" dice Clark "Podrías ir con cualquier chico Diana, estoy seguro que ninguno diría que no" dijo Clark.

"Yo confió en ti Clark, además Ma dijo que sería una buena idea" dice Diana sonriendo "_Sabia que Ma tenía que ver en esto, Diana apenas y sabe sobre el mundo_" pensó Clark "Tengo muy poco tiempo aquí, apenas y conozco sobre los hombres, sin mencionar las miradas, no me gustan las miradas, pero tú me tratas con tanta amabilidad, eres diferente del resto" dijo Diana sonriendo "Porque siento que si seguimos discutiendo esto nunca ganare" decía Clark "Porque no ganaras, Clark" dice Diana sonriendo.

"Bien, iré contigo" dice Clark "Perfecto, ahora debemos buscar un traje y un vestido" dijo Diana con una enorme sonrisa. Clark solo suspiro irritado, después de 2 horas ambos consiguieron sus ropas, Clark compro un traje negro con una camisa blanca, una corbata negra y zapatos negros. Diana compro un vestido griego largo de color blanco de tirantes, el vestido tiene un escote en V, posee una abertura en V hacia abajo dejando a la vista su pierna, tiene un listón negro alrededor de la cintura y unas zapatillas blancas con decoraciones de diamantes dorados.

Cerca del lugar, dentro de auto, Roger Nixon hablaba por teléfono "No señor Luthor, no he encontraba nada más" dice Roger "Muy bien, sigue tu búsqueda, quiero que me mantengas informado" se escuchó la voz de Lex Luthor del otro lado del teléfono "Muy bien" dijo Roger. Poco después el colgó el teléfono "Se está volviendo muy insoportable" susurro Roger observando su teléfono. En ese momento, Roger escucha un pequeña explosión, cuando el observa, vio que una llanta de un autobús reventó, el autobús estaba fuera de control.

Clark y Diana caminaban por una de las calles de Metropolis "Ves, no fue tan malo, ya hemos acabado" dice Diana sonriendo "Gracias a dios" dijo Clark suspirando. En ese instante, ambos escucharon la pequeña explosión de una llanta reventándose, ellos observaron como un autobús giraba fuera de control por las calle, Clark y Diana veían como el autobús iba directo al museo de Metropolis "Esta fuera de control" decía Clark "Debemos hacer algo" dice Diana preocupada "Hay mucha gente alrededor" dijo Clark.

"Está a punto de estrellarse" dice Diana. Clark no lo pensó dos veces, el uso su súper velocidad, en un segundo Clark aparece frente al autobús, él puso ambas manos frente al autobús, un enorme agujero apareció frente al autobús por la fuerza de la manos de Clark, pero en un instante el autobús se paró. El autobús quedo parado unos metros cerca del museo, estaba arriba de la banqueta, en un segundo Clark uso su velocidad desapareciendo del lugar, el apareció a lado de Diana en un instante, mucha gente empezaba a juntarse alrededor del autobús.

"Eso fue arriesgado" susurro Diana con enojo "No tenía otra opción, no podía dejarlos morir" susurro Clark "Alguien podría haberte visto" dice Diana "Nadie lo hiso, todos están muy entretenidos con el autobús" dijo Clark "Debemos irnos de aquí" decía Diana. Ella y Clark salieron rápidamente del lugar, sin que ellos lo notaran, alguien los había observado, una persona dentro de un auto "Wow" exclamo Roger Nixon sorprendido "Eso fue interesante, creo que he encontrado un nuevo objetivo" dice Roger sorprendido.

Luthor Corp…

"Que estás haciendo Dra. Zeul" pregunto el Dr. Hamilton "Oh! Steven, que haces aquí?" pregunto la Dra. Zeul "Eso debería preguntarte yo, Doris, es muy tarde para que estés en el Laboratorio" responde Steven "Estoy trabajando en un nuevo proyecto, estoy convirtiendo los meteoritos en forma líquida, estoy tratando de aumentar el metabolismo, crear una manera de aumentar el crecimiento de todo ser vivo" dice Doris. Ella estaba mesclando un líquido de color verde "Luthor Corp ya lo ha creado, lo usan para aumentar el crecimiento de los cultivos" dijo Steven.

"Eso lo se Steven, lo que yo quiero hacer es crear una fórmula de crecimiento para seres humanos" dice Doris "Ya veo, es algo diferente" dijo Steven "Crees que es diferente, lo dices tú que estabas tratando de crear una mutación genética de una antigua planta prehistórica" decía Doris "Tienes un punto ahí" dice Steven "El señor Luthor ya ha aprobado este proyecto?" pregunto Steven "No, él no tiene ni idea de la existencia de este proyecto" responde Doris "Si Lex se entera de esto, podrías estar en graves problemas, Doris" dijo Steven.

"Por esta razón no dirás nada" dice Doris "Como va la investigación de esa placa que encontraron?" pregunto Doris "Aun no hay nada, no sabemos de qué metal está hecho y no tenemos ni idea de que signifiquen los signos en la placa" responde Steven muy serio "Crees que sea algún tipo de artefacto alienígena?" pregunto Doris "Las pruebas giran a que puede ser verdad, pero también puede tratarse de un nuevo material, pero eso no puede ser creíble ya que la forma de la placa es extraña" responde Steven "Tienes todo un caso, Steven" dijo Doris sonriendo.

Smallville…

El cielo se miraba completamente gris, los vientos empezaban a ir con gran fuerza, de pronto los fuertes vientos empezaron a girar, 3 grandes tornados empezaban a formarse. Los 3 grandes tornados giraban con gran velocidad y fuerza hacia el poblado de Smallville, todo a su paso empezó a ser destruido y volar por los aires, un desastre natural estaba a punto de llegar a Smallville.

Granja Kent…

_¡Se nos ha informado que 3 tornados se dirigen al condado de Smallville, se le recomienda a todos los residentes refugiarse en un lugar seguro con muchas provisiones, el punto crucial se estima que dentro de 4 horas los tornados llegaran a Smallville!_

Esta fue la noticia que se escucha por el televisor de los Kent "Parece ser que tendremos que comprar algunas cosas" dice Martha "Iré a preparar el refugio" dijo Jonathan "Creo que con esto la fiesta de la preparatoria se cancelara" decía Clark "Esto es malo, no hay forma de detener esos tornados?" pregunto Diana "No hay manera de detener un desastre natural" responde Clark "Clark, necesito que vayas a la tienda por algunas cosas" dice Martha "De acuerdo Ma, dame la lista" dijo Clark.

Martha le entrego una pequeña hoja a Clark "Puedo ir contigo Clark?" pregunto Diana "Vamos" responde Clark sonriendo "Es una lástima que se cancele la fiesta, yo tenía muchas ganas de ver como festejan en el Mundo del Hombre" decía Diana "No hay la necesidad de llamarlo así, el Mundo del Hombre. Esta es ahora tu casa Diana" dice Clark sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro de Diana, ambos se subieron a la camioneta, Clark encendió la camioneta, de pronto una enorme explosión emerge dentro de la camioneta.

Martha y Jonathan salieron rápidamente de la casa al escuchar la explosión, ambos observaron como la camioneta estaba completamente destruida repleta de fuego "Clark! Diana!" grito Martha asustada. De pronto, las puertas de la camioneta salieron volando, Clark y Diana salieron ilesos de la explosión, el problema fue que las ropas de ambos quedaron destrozadas. Clark solo quedo con su pantalón algo quemado y parte de su playera roja, el vestido de Diana esta quemado, uno de los tirantes desapareció, dejando a la vista su sostén negro.

"Eso fue peligroso" dice Diana sacudiéndose el vestido "Esto es un problema también" dijo Diana tapado su pecho con su brazo "Que fue lo que paso?" pregunto Jonathan preocupado y algo asustado "De repente exploto" respondió Clark observando la camioneta "Me alegro que estén bien" decía Martha abrazando a Clark y Diana. Un pequeño rio de lágrimas estaba presente en sus ojos "Ma, soy una amazona bendecida por los dioses, algo como eso no podría matarme" dice Diana tratando de calmar a Martha.

"Parece ser que incluso una explosión no me hace daño, no tengo ninguna herida" dice Clark observando su pecho y brazos "Tal vez fue algún corto que ocasiono la explosión" dijo Jonathan "Mejor nosotros que ustedes Pa" decía Clark sonriendo. Alejado de la Granja Kent, dentro de un auto negro, un hombre había observado la explosión por medio de unos binoculares "Así que no solo el chico Kent, sino también la muchacha, es mi día de suerte, dos por el precio de uno" dice Roger Nixon sonriendo.

1 Hora Después…

"Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos Ma?" pregunto Diana. Martha tenía una mirada muy pensativa con algo de preocupación, Diana al instante noto esto "Pasa algo Ma?" pregunto Diana preocupada "Eh!" exclama Martha sorprendida "No es nada Diana, solo estoy algo preocupada sobre el accidente de la camioneta" dice Martha "Estamos bien Ma, Clark y yo salimos ilesos" dijo Diana "Eso es lo que me preocupa, con este accidente me he dado cuenta que aún no conocemos los límites de los poderes de Clark y los tuyos" decía Martha.

"Si no sabemos los límites de sus poderes, no podemos entenderlos" dice Martha "Sé que Clark no lo dice, pero sé que él piensa que no lo entendemos, tal vez puede tener razón, nosotros no tenemos esos increíbles poderes" dijo Martha "Estoy segura que Clark se siente solo en el mundo, con nadie que entienda sus poderes" decía Martha preocupada "Aunque contigo empiezo a creer que tú eres la única que podrá comprenderlo" dice Martha con una pequeña sonrisa "Se lo que se siente ser diferente, incluso dentro de las amazonas, yo siempre me sentí diferente" dijo Diana.

"Aunque las amazonas son más fuertes que las personas normales, incluso yo alrededor de mis hermanas sentía que no me comprendían. Mi madre me decía que ella es la única que podía entender mis poderes, nunca supe porque, pero en realidad siempre me sentí sola" dice Diana "Con Clark, puedo sentir sin duda que tenemos muchas cosas en común, ambos somos diferentes, poseemos similitudes en nuestros poderes, ambos deseamos el bien común y ambos queremos saber quiénes somos" dijo Diana "Alrededor de Clark ya no me siento sola" decía Diana sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Martha.

Granja Kent. Refugio…

Roger Nixon bajo las escaleras del refugio, el observo muchas cajas selladas, seguido de una gran variedad de herramientas antiguas, el vio un gran objeto cubierto por una tela negra "Que es eso?" se preguntó Roger. El quito la tela de encima dejando al descubierto un enorme objeto de metal, era la nave espacial de Clark "Increíble" dice Roger con incredulidad. El miraba con gran sorpresa y fascinación la nave espacial frente a sus ojos "Esto es sorprendente, creo que acabo de encontrar mi pase hacia la fama" dijo Roger sonriendo.

De pronto Roger vio una abertura en la parte trasera de la nave, era un hueco de forma octagonal "Esta forma la he visto antes" dice Roger observando el hueco octagonal "Claro, es la misma forma de la placa que encontró el equipo de Lex en el campo Miller. Que gran coincidencia" dijo Roger sonriendo "La historia de una nave cayendo junto a la lluvia de meteoritos hace 17 años, tengo frente a mis ojos una nave espacial, una placa de la misma forma del hueco en la nave fue encontrado en el campo Miller y hay un chico con súper poderes en Smallville" decía Roger.

"Esto se pone mejor" dice Roger "Si deseo descubrir los secretos de esta nave tengo que tener esa placa en mis manos, creo que es hora de ir a visitar a Lex" dijo Roger sonriendo "Cuando descubra todo sobre esta nave y esos jóvenes, no solo me convertiré en la persona más famosa del mundo, si no que el mundo por fin conocerá que si existe vida en otros planetas" decía Roger sonriendo con malicia "Dentro de poco el mundo sabrá la verdad de Clark Kent" dice Roger sonriendo con maldad.

Smallville…

Lana Lang viajaba en una camioneta junto a su tía Eleanor Potter, mejor conocida como Nell "Estas segura que podrás tu sola, Lana" dice Nell "Tía, solo te iras por un fin de semana, no me pasara nada, te lo prometo" dijo Lana sonriendo. Ellas llegaron a la estación de autobuses de Smallville "Bueno Lana, nos veremos en 3 días, por favor cuídate mucho" decía Nell. Ella beso la frente de Lana "Lo hare tía, buen viaje" dice Lana sonriendo. Nell subió al autobús "Nos vemos Lana, cuídate mucho" decía Nell. Lana solo se despedía con una sonrisa en su rostro y alzando la mano.

"Es hora de ir a casa" dice Lana. Ella subió a la camioneta, ella en ningún momento se dio cuenta de los 3 tornados que se miraban a kilómetros de distancia, los tornados iban a gran velocidad hacia Lana "Espero que Tía Nell disfrute su viaje" dijo Lana. Ella vio por el retrovisor los 3 grandes tornados que iban hacia su dirección "Oh! Diablos, esto es malo, muy malo" decía Lana. Ella piso el acelerador de la camioneta, iba a gran velocidad hacia Smallville.

Smallville. Mansión Luthor…

Roger Nixon entro a la mansión Luthor sin ser visto por los guardias de seguridad y evitando las cámaras de seguridad con gran destreza. Roger entro al estudio de Lex, en la mesa está un cuadro de cristal, dentro de él, esta una placa octagonal de color gris con 3 símbolos "Con esto sabré la verdad, estoy un paso por delante de ti, Lex" dice Roger. El abrió el cuadro de cristal, el saco la placa con lentitud "Es hora de irme, necesito regresar a la granja de los Kent" dijo Roger. El salió sigilosamente de la mansión Luthor.

Granja Kent.

Toda la familia Kent estaba en la sala viendo las noticias, Jonathan, Martha, Diana y Clark estaban sentados en la sala observando el televisor _¡En estos momentos estamos observando cómo los 3 grandes tornados están a las afueras de la zona rural de Smallville, hemos observando como los tornados han arrasado con campos de cultivos con gran facilidad, la fuerza y velocidad de los tornados es increíble, incluso nos ha costado mucho trabajo acércanos a ellos. A pesar de que estamos a 3 kilómetros de distancia podemos sentir la fuerza del viendo tratando de empujar nuestro helicóptero!_

"Deberían alejarse del lugar, es muy peligroso" dice Martha "Es su trabajo, arriesgan mucho para mantener a todos informados de la situación" dijo Jonathan "Es increíble lo que las personas pueden hacer, a pesar del peligro aún están ahí" decía Diana "Eso es lo que hace un reportero" dice Clark _¡Momento, estamos viendo una camioneta frente a los tornados. Por la distancia que se puede observar es imposible para la camioneta salir de la zona de los tornados, al final esa camioneta será tragada por los tornados!_

"Esa no es la camioneta de Nell?" pregunto Jonathan "Nell me informo que saldría hoy de viaje hacia Metropolis, por la hora su autobús ya debe de haber salido" dice Martha "Entonces quien trae la camioneta?" pregunta Jonathan. Al instante Clark sabe la respuesta "Lana" responde Clark preocupado. A increíble velocidad, Clark salió de la granja Kent "Clark!" grito Martha preocupada "Tranquila Martha" decía Jonathan "No te preocupes Ma, yo iré por el" dice Diana. En un instante, a increíble velocidad Diana salió de la granja Kent.

Smallville…

Lana pisaba el acelerador a todo lo que daba, la camioneta iba a gran velocidad por la carretera. Los tornados estaban muy cerca de la camioneta "Rápido, rápido, rápido" dice Lana con desesperación. Una mirada de terror estaba presente en su rostro "Por favor dios, ayúdame" susurraba Lana asustada. Los grandes vientos de los tornados empezaban a levantar la camioneta con gran facilidad, la camioneta salió volando hacia los tornados. En ese momento Clark llego al lugar.

"Lana!" grito Clark. El observo como la camioneta estaba volando hacia los tornados "Maldición" dice Clark enojado "Tranquilo, cálmate, tu puedes hacerlo" dijo Clark. El observaba el tornado con algo de miedo "Calma" susurro Clark. Él se hinco, sus rodillas y puños tocaban el suelo, Clark cerro sus ojos _¡Les darás a la gente un ideal para seguir luchando. Te seguirán, tropezaran y fracasara, pero con el tiempo se te unirán en el sol, con el tiempo, los ayudaras a lograr, Maravillas!_ "_Puedo hacerlo_" pensó Clark con confianza.

Pequeñas piedras y polvo empezó a flotar alrededor de Clark, en ese momento Diana llego al lugar, ella observo a Clark hincado en el suelo "Clark!" grito Diana. En ese instante, Clark salió disparado hacia el cielo, un enorme cráter podía observarse en el suelo, Diana observo sorprendida como Clark salió volando hacia el tornado "Increíble" susurro Diana con sorpresa. Clark entro al tornado, el observo como cientos de objetos volando en la rotación del tornado.

Clark miro por todos lados buscando la camioneta de Lana, cuando observo hacia arriba, pudo ver una camioneta roja volando en círculos "Lana" dice Clark. El voló en dirección hacia la camioneta, Lana observaba con incredulidad como estaba dentro del tornado, ella se ocultó debajo del asiento. En ese momento, Clark entro arrancado la puerta de la camioneta, el vio como Lana se ocultaba bajo el asiento, Clark se puso encima de Lana, el abrazo a Lana envolviéndola con su cuerpo.

Los vientos del tornado empezaron a despedazar la camioneta, las puertas, el techo, el cofre, la caja y las ruedas salieron volando en diferentes direcciones. Lana cerro los ojos al escuchar como la camioneta empezaba a despedazarse, ella sintió como unos brazos se pusieron alrededor de su cuerpo, Clark salió volando hacia lo alto del tornado, el salió de tornado. Clark volaba por encima de las nubes, él pudo observar debajo de el todas las nubes negras alrededor de la zona de Kansas.

Clark voló por encima de las nubes negras, él se sumergió en una zona donde el tornado ya no estaba presente. Diana pudo observar con su aguda visión como Clark salía del cielo, usado su súper velocidad Diana siguió a Clark, ellos llegaron a una zona aislada, miles de objetos destrozados por el tornado estaban alrededor. Clark aterrizo con mucho cuidado "Lana, abre los ojos" susurro Clark. Poco a poco Lana abrió sus ojos, ella se sorprendió al encontrarse en los brazos de Clark sana y salva.

"Clark! Como es que estas aquí? Como es que estoy a salvo?" pregunto Lana sorprendida "Ya paso Lana, no te preocupes" responde Clark sonriendo. En ese momento llego Diana "Clark, está bien?" pregunta Diana "Estoy bien Diana" respondió Clark "Clark que ha pasado, que paso con el tornado?" preguntaba Lana algo asustada "Está bien Lana, necesitas descansar, has pasado por mucha emoción hoy" dice Clark. Lana cayo fácilmente inconsciente, ella estaba demasiado impresionada y estresada después de ver el tornado "Tal vez deberíamos llevarla al hospital" dijo Diana "De acuerdo" decía Clark. Ellos salieron rápidamente del lugar usando súper velocidad.

Smallville. Hospital…

Clark y Diana ya estaban fuera del hospital, ellos habían dejado a Lana a manos de los doctores "Ella estará bien Clark, los doctores dijeron que solo fue la impresión" dice Diana "Lo se Diana, estoy preocupado por otra cosa" dijo Clark pensativo "Es por el vuelo" decía Diana "Me viste?" pregunto Clark sorprendido "Llegue en el momento exacto en que saliste disparado, ni siquiera yo he volado tan rápido como tú" responde Diana "No sé cómo lo hice Diana, solo sé que lo hice" dice Clark algo asustado "Aún hay mucho de ti que debemos conocer, Clark" dijo Diana.

"Todavía no sabemos de lo que eres capaz de hacer" dice Diana. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Diana "Al menos ya tengo un compañero de vuelo" dijo Diana sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Clark "Ahora mi otro problema es, como le voy a explicar a Lana todo lo ocurrido" decía Clark pensativo "Una cosa a la vez, Clark" dice Diana "Lo bueno es que el tornado ha desapareció por completo, no llego a la zona poblada de Smallville, solo afecto a la zona rural, muchos cultivos fueron destruidos" dijo Diana.

"Eso se puede arreglar Diana, Smallville ha pasado por caídas de cultivos más grandes que esto, Smallville se recuperara" dice Clark sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Diana "Parece que aún hay cosas que debo de aprender" dijo Diana sonriendo "Yo también tengo cosas que aprender, pero de una cosa si estoy seguro. Aprenderemos juntos Diana" decía Clark sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Diana "Vamos Clark, debemos darnos prisa, quiero llegar para la hora de la cena" decía Diana sonriendo "Un ideal de esperanza" susurro Clark sonriendo.

* * *

**No olviden comentar. Se aceptan sugerencias, ideas u opiniones.**


	7. 1x07 - Secreto

**Un Capitulo mas**

* * *

1x07 – Secreto

Lana estaba acostada en una cama del hospital, ella esta estada dormida "Como se encuentra Lana?" pregunto Clark "Ella está bien, solo está dormida. Parece ser que el susto que recibió fue mucho para ella" responde el doctor "Ya veo" dice Clark "Este tranquilo joven Kent, ella se recuperara pronto" dijo el doctor "Gracias doctor" decía Clark sonriendo. En ese momento, un joven de pelo rubio de ojos azules entro a la habitación "Lana! Como se encuentra Lana?" preguntó el joven rubio "La señorita Lang se encuentra bien, joven Fordman" responde el doctor.

Whitney observo a Clark dentro de la habitación "Que haces aquí, Kent?" pregunta Whitney con enojo "El señor Kent fue la persona que trajo a la señorita Lang al hospital" responde el doctor "Me retiro doctor" dice Clark. El salió del hospital, fuera de hospital lo estaba esperado Diana "Como esta?" pregunta Diana "Estará bien, solo necesita descansar. El doctor dice que solo fue el susto" responde Clark. Dentro del hospital, Lana se movía en su cama, ella estaba soñando.

Smallville. 5 Años Atrás…

_Unos jóvenes iban en un autobús, ellos venían de la secundaria. Un joven de 12 años, de pelo negro algo largo de ojos azules, este joven es Clark Kent "Que haces Kent, ser un torpe" dice un joven de 12 años. De pelo rubio de ojos azules, este joven es Whitney Fordman "Déjalo en paz Whitney" dijo una joven. Ella tiene 12 años, de largo pelo rojo de ojos verdes, ella es Lana Lang "Que! Acaso eres su novia" decía Whitney burlonamente. El autobús pasaba por el puente sobre el rio, de pronto un neumático reventó._

_El autobús giro fuera de control hasta el muro de protección del puente, el autobús traspaso el muro cayendo al rio, el autobús empezó a llenarse de agua rápidamente. Todos los jóvenes y el conductor empezaron a entrar en pánico, Clark observo como el autobús se hundía en el agua rápidamente, el empezó a caminar hacia la parte trasera del autobús, el arranco la puerta de emergencia, Clark se sumergió en el rio. El autobús se llenó por completo, todos los jóvenes trataban desesperadamente de salir del autobús._

_Lana se sumergió en el agua, ella pudo observar bajo el agua a Clark, el empezó a empujar el autobús con sus manos, increíblemente el autobús empezaba a salir del rio poco a poco. Lana miraba con sorpresa e incredulidad lo que Clark estaba haciendo, cuando el autobús salió por completo del rio, el agua salió rápidamente de él, Clark volvió a sumergirse en el rio. Lana camino rápidamente hacia la parte trasera del autobús, ella observo el rio con mucha atención, de pronto, Clark salió del rio, en sus brazos estaba Whitney inconsciente._

"_Clark" dice Lana sorprendida. Clark observo rápidamente a Lana, en su rostro podía observarse una mirada de terror, Clark desapareció en un instante del lugar usando su súper velocidad "Que paso?" pregunto Whitney recuperando la conciencia. Lana buscaba desesperadamente a Clark, ella no podía encontrarlo, ella pudo ver como Clark desapareció en un segundo "Lana estas bien?" preguntó el conductor "No lo sé señor, creo que aún sigo soñando" responde Lana asombrada. El conductor solo miraba a Lana confundido._

_Granja Kent…_

"_Lana estaba en el autobús, ella vio lo que Clark hizo" dice Nell. Ella y Lana estaban sentadas en la sala de la casa Kent, frente a ellas estaban Jonathan y Martha Kent "Sé que tú lo crees Nell, Lana estaba en una situación de pánico, ella pudo creer verlo" dijo Jonathan "Fue un acto de dios, Jonathan" decía Nell "Creo que estas exagerando un poco, Nell" dice Martha sonriendo. Jonathan salió de la casa en busca de Clark, Lana siguió a Jonathan sin que se diera cuenta._

_Lana pudo observar a Clark sentado en la camioneta, a su lado se encontraba Jonathan Kent, Lana se acercó al lugar, ella se escondió detrás de unos árboles, a esa distancia Lana podía escuchar la conversación de Clark y Jonathan "Yo solo quería ayudar" dice Clark "Yo sé que sí, pero ya hablamos de esto. Clark tienes que guardar esta parte de ti en secreto" dijo Jonathan "Que se supone que debía hacer, dejarlos morir!" exclamo Clark._

"_Tal vez" susurro Jonathan con preocupación "Clark, hay más en juego aquí que nuestras vidas o las vidas de quienes nos rodean" dice Jonathan "Cuando el mundo descubra lo que puedes hacer, todo cambiara, no te trataran como un humano" dijo Jonathan "Viste como actuó la tía de Lana, ella estaba asustada" decía Jonathan "Por qué?" pregunto Clark "Las personas le temen a lo desconocido" responde Jonathan "Porque soy diferente?" preguntaba Clark._

_En ese momento Martha Kent llego a lado de Jonathan, ella miraba a Clark preocupada "El mundo es muy grande, Ma" dice Clark preocupado "Entonces hazlo pequeño" dijo Martha "Imagina que estas en una isla muy dentro del océano, donde tú puedes ser tu" decía Martha sonriendo "Yo solo deseo ser normal" dice Clark preocupado. Martha abrazo a Clark, Lana observo a la familia desde lejos, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ella empezó alejarse de la Granja Kent._

Smallville. Hospital…

Lana empezó abrir sus ojos "Clark" susurro Lana "Lana, estas despierta" dice Nell Potter "Tía" dijo Lana "Oh! Gracias a dios que estas bien, en el momento en que me avisaron de tu accidente regrese de inmediato" decía Nell preocupada "Que paso?" pregunto Lana "Fuiste atrapada por un tornado, los doctores dicen que fue un milagro que salieras viva" responde Nell "_Clark_" pensó Lana. Ella empezaba a recordar el accidente dentro del tornado.

En ese momento, un joven entro a la habitación "Whitney" dice Lana sorprendida "Lana, has despertado" dijo Whitney sonriendo "Que haces aquí?" pregunto Lana en un susurro "Como dices eso Lana, soy tu novio, debería estar preocupada por ti" responde Whitney sonriendo "Tranquilo Whitney, Lana aún está asustada por lo ocurrido, deja lo que recapacite" decía Nell "_Habrá sido un sueño, o de verdad fue Clark la persona que me salvo. Y que fue ese sueño, solo recuerdo un poco de ese accidente. Que está pasando?_" pensaba Lana.

Granja Kent…

"Crees que recuerde lo que paso?" pregunta Diana preocupada "No lo sé, necesitamos que despierte" responde Clark preocupado "Clark, sabes lo que puede pasar si ella menciona lo ocurrido" dice Diana preocupada "Lo sé, Diana" dijo Clark preocupado "Cuando despierte iré a visitarla, si Lana recuerda lo ocurrido tendré que contarle todo" decía Clark. Diana observaba a Clark con una mirada de preocupación "Cuéntame sobre ella, cuéntame sobre Lana Lang, con solo verte puedo decir que es importante para ti" dice Diana.

"Lana ha sido mi vecina desde que tengo memoria, a pesar de que su casa está a unos kilómetros de distancia de la granja" dice Clark con una media sonrisa "Lana fue mi primer amor por así decirlo" dijo Clark. Ante estas palabras Diana se sorprendió un poco, una ligera sensación de malestar recorrió el cuerpo de Diana "_Que fue esa sensación_" pensaba Diana confundida "La primera vez que la vi me enamore de ella, era la chica más guapa de la escuela. Pero nunca he intentado hablar con ella" decía Clark.

"Tenía miedo de que un día se enterara de mi secreto, tengo miedo de ser rechazado" dice Clark "Y si Lana guardara tu secreto, que harías Clark?" pregunta Diana preocupada "No tengo ni idea" responde Clark sonriendo "Desde hace algún tiempo no he pensado en Lana románticamente, creo que el enamoramiento que tenia de ella desapareció. Si Lana guardara mi secreto, creo que solo trataría una amistad con ella" dijo Clark sonriendo "Ya veo" decía Diana sonriendo. Por alguna razón ella se sentía muy aliviada por esa respuesta.

"Dime Diana, como es Themyscira?" pregunta Clark "Por qué quieres saber sobre Themyscira?" pregunto Diana confundida "Has estado viviendo con nosotros por casi 4 meses, y aun no nos has dicho de tu vida en Themyscira" responde Clark. Diana observo a Clark con confusión, era verdad que ya casi cumplía 4 meses viviendo con los Kent, pero también estaba prohibido hablar de Themyscira, mucho menos hablarle de ello a un hombre, pero Diana sabía que Clark era diferente del resto de los hombres.

"Es muy tranquilo, de hecho me recuerda un poco a Smallville" dice Diana sonriendo "Toda la gente se conoce entre sí, todo el mundo es muy amable, el aire es muy puro, los cultivos muy amplios, los terrenos muy boscosos, creo que solo les falta las creaturas místicas y sería una réplica de Themyscira" dijo Diana. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Clark "Me alegro que te agrade Smallville, esta ahora es tu casa, Diana" decía Clark. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Diana.

Roger Nixon observaba lo ocurrido con Clark y Diana, él estaba escuchando la conversación de Clark y Diana por medio de un micrófono parabólico "Esto suena interesante, un secreto más descubierto" dice Roger sonriendo. Él se dirigió sigilosamente hacia el refugio de la Granja Kent, cuando el bajo al sótano rápidamente quito la manta negra que cubría la nave espacial "Veremos que misterios contienes" dijo Roger sonriendo. Él tiene la placa octagonal en su mano.

Roger coloco la placa en el hueco de la nave, de pronto, la nave empezó a levitar, un brillo de color azul empezó a emerger de la nave "Increíble" susurro Roger sorprendido. El brillo azul de la nave envolvió todo el refugio, de pronto una voz empezó a emerger de la nave. _¡Kal-El! Kal-El! Kal-El! _Roger tapo sus ojos con sus manos al no poder ver a través del brillo, él podía escuchar con gran claridad las palabras que salían de la nave "Quien eres!" grito Roger "Muéstrate!" exclama Roger.

Clark y Diana caminaban hacia la casa, de pronto Clark empezó a escuchar un sonido muy agudo "Ah!" grito Clark. Él se estaba tapando sus oídos con sus manos, el cayo hincado en el suelo, una expresión de dolor podía verse en su rostro "Clark! Que pasa Clark!" exclama Diana preocupada "Algo me llama" dice Clark con dolor. Usando su velocidad el desapareció del lugar en un instante, pero para los ojos de Diana, ella pudo observar en qué dirección salió corriendo Clark.

Diana empezó a seguir a Clark usando su velocidad, en un instante, ambos llegaron al refugio, Clark y Diana pudieron observar un brillo azul muy resplandeciente "Ese sonido viene de aquí" dice Clark. _¡Kal-El!_ Clark y Diana escucharon una voz saliendo del brillo, de pronto el brillo desapareció, revelando la nave espacial de Clark flotando en el aire "Esa es mi nave" dijo Clark sorprendido "Justo como lo pensaba" decía una voz cerca de Diana y Clark.

Cuando ellos voltearon, observaron a un hombre de mediana edad "Así que tú eres el que llego en esa nave, eres un ser de otro planeta. Mi pregunta sería como es posible que seas igual a nosotros" dice Roger sonriendo "Quien es usted?" pregunto Diana con hostilidad "Mi nombre es Roger Nixon, y seré la persona más famosa del mundo cuando los descubra" responde Roger sonriendo "No lo creo" dijo Diana con enojo "Tranquila Diana" decía Clark.

"Si lo atacamos solo empeoraremos la situación" dice Clark. Diana observaba a Roger con una expresión de enojo "Fue todo un reto descubrir quien eras, Clark Kent" dijo Roger sonriendo "Después de verte detener ese autobús con tu cuerpo en Metropolis, sobrevivir a la explosión de la bomba que puse en su camioneta, imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubro a otra persona con tus habilidades" decía Roger sonriendo. Él estaba observando a Diana.

"No sé si eres igual que el" dice Roger señalando a Clark "Pero sin duda eres un ser muy hermoso" dijo Roger. Él estaba mirando el cuerpo de Diana de arriba abajo con lujuria, una mirada de asco apareció en el rostro de Diana al instante. Clark observaba a Roger con enojo "Así que tú eres el responsable de la explosión de la camioneta" decía Clark "Tenia que comprobar si lo que vi en Metropolis era real o no, que ella allá sobrevivido a la explosión y tenga extraños poderes como tú, fue un extra" dice Roger.

"A que vinieron? Acaso quieren gobernarnos?" pregunto Roger. Clark y Diana permanecieron en silencio "Déjame lo deduzco, Clark Kent fue adoptado poco después de la lluvia de meteoritos, me imagino que has estado viviendo con los Kent aprendiendo sobre los seres humanos" dijo Roger "Diana Prince apareció hace 4 meses, acaso la llamaste? Planean gobernar la tierra juntos?" exclamaba Roger. Clark y Diana miraban a Roger con enojo "Crees que nosotros estamos aquí para gobernar? Nosotros ni siquiera sabemos porque estamos aquí" decía Diana.

"Ya veo" dice Roger sonriendo "Únanse a mí, se imaginan lo que pueden hacer, saben de lo que serían capaces, el mundo estaría a nuestros pies" dijo Roger "Solo deseas usarnos, quieres que usemos nuestros poderes para el mal" decía Clark enojado "Acaso tienes otra opción? Sabes lo que haría el mundo si se descubre la verdad de ustedes, serán buscados por todos, serán rechazados por completo y cuando los atrapen, serán solo especímenes de un laboratorio del gobierno" dice Roger.

"Nosotros no usaremos nuestros poderes para el mal, nuestro poder nos fue concedido para hacer el bien" dice Diana. La nave empezó a brillar en un resplandor blanco "Que demonios pasa?" pregunto Roger confundido. De pronto, una voz empezó a emerger del brillo de la nave _¡Cada persona, puede ser una fuerza del bien, pero cada quien escoge su destino! _De la nave, una onda de energía blanca salió disparada por todo el refugio, la onda empezó a crear un pequeño temblor dentro del refugio.

"Que está pasando!" grito Roger confundido. De pronto, un rayo de luz blanco salió disparado de la nave, el rayo blanco atravesó el cuerpo de Roger, una corriente de energía recorrió el cuerpo de Roger por completo, en un instante Roger Nixon desapareció por completo "Que ha pasado?" pregunto Diana sorprendida "No tengo ni idea" responde Clark sorprendido. El brillo de la nave cambio de color blanco a dorado _¡Kal-El, hijo mío. Mi nombre es Jor-El, tu padre. He enviado mi memoria y voluntad dentro de la placa de tu nave para cumplir mi promesa de guiarte todos los días de tu vida!_

"Kal-El? Ese es mi nombre?" pregunto Clark _¡Tu nombre es Kal-El, el ultimo hijo de Krypton, nuestro símbolo de esperanza! _"Krypton? Que es eso?" pregunto Diana con curiosidad _¡Tu ADN confirma que eres un familiar de la Reina de Themyscira, Hippolyta! _"Conoces a mi madre?" pregunto Diana sorprendida. Una mirada de sorpresa aparece en el rostro de Clark "Eres la hija de la Reina?" preguntaba Clark "Si, lo soy" responde Diana. Ella volteo hacia la nave "Como es que conoces a mi madre?" pregunta Diana.

_¡No es mi deber contestar tus preguntas hija de Themyscira! _Una mirada de indignación apareció en el rostro de Diana. Clark se paró frente a la nave "Tengo tantas preguntas" dice Clark "Porque fui enviado a la tierra?" pregunto Clark _¡Aun no es el momento Kal-El, hijo mío. Tu camino no ha comenzado, cuando estés preparado, contestare todas tus preguntas! _"Que quieres decir? Preparado para qué?" pregunto Clark confundido "Clark tiene el derecho de saber su origen, deberías de contárselo!" grito Diana enojada.

_¡Tus emociones nublan tu juicio hija de Themyscira, que diría la Reina Hippolyta al verte así, ese no es el camino de una amazona! _Ante estas palabras, Diana se detiene en seco, las palabras que salían de la nave era muy ciertas _¡Kal-El, hijo mío, si quieres conocer tu legado, encuentra el muro de historia. Cuida mucho de esta placa, esta es la llave del comienzo! _De pronto el brillo de la nave desapareció, la nave aterrizo en el suelo con cuidado, la placa octagonal salió volando a la manos de Clark.

Clark observo con gran interés la placa octagonal "Que crees que le ha pasado a Roger Nixon?" pregunto Clark confundido "Por lo que he visto, no creo que debamos preocuparnos más por él. Lo que me molesta es esa nave, dice tener la memoria de tu padre, acaso eso es posible?" pregunta Diana confundida "No tengo ni idea, estoy tan confundido como tú" responde Clark "El parece saber mucho sobre mi madre y las amazonas. Siento que hay algo que nos estamos perdiendo" dice Diana.

"Que crees que sea el muro de historia?" pregunto Clark "No lo sé, pero siento que ese muro responderá a todas nuestras preguntas" responde Diana "El problema es que no tenemos ni idea de dónde empezar a buscar" dice Clark "Lo averiguaremos Clark, pero todo a su debido tiempo. Si él dice que aún no estás preparado, significa que cuando lo estés él te dará algunas pistas" dijo Diana "De acuerdo, esperare" decía Clark. Una mirada decidida estaba en su rostro.

2 Días Después. Granja Kent…

Jonathan Kent y Martha Kent estaban algo preocupados después de enterarse lo que trato de hacer Roger Nixon con Clark y Diana "Esta es la razón por la cual deben tener mucho cuidado con sus poderes" dice Jonathan algo enojado "Cálmate Jonathan, Clark y Diana nos han explicado que paso con ese hombre, nuestro problema ahora son Lana y la nave de Clark" dijo Martha. En ese momento, una joven entro a la casa de los Kent.

Clark y Diana miraron sorprendidos a la joven recién llegada "Lana, que gusto que hayas venido, que se te ofrece" dice Martha con amabilidad. Jonathan miraba la situación con preocupación "Señora Kent, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría hablar a solas con Clark" dijo Lana con una leve sonrisa "Muy bien, vamos Jonathan" decía Martha jalando a Jonathan del brazo "Tienes que confiar en Clark" susurro Martha "No sabemos de lo que Lana sea capaz" susurro Jonathan.

Clark, Diana y Lana salieron fuera de la casa, ellos se dirigieron hacia el granero "Puedes dejarnos solos, Diana?" pregunto Clark "Estas seguro?" pregunta Diana preocupada. Ella observo a Lana con gran atención, luego volteo hacia Clark, ella pudo ver la mirada decidida de Clark "Muy bien" dice Diana. Ella abandono el granero rápidamente "Se preocupa mucho por ti" dijo Lana observando la dirección donde había salido Diana "Diana es algo similar a mi madre, ambas son muy protectoras" decía Clark sonriendo.

"Lo recuerdo, Clark" dice Lana. Ella observaba con atención a Clark "Recuerdo perfectamente el accidente del autobús de hace años, al principio pensé que todo fue un sueño, después de todo la Tía Nell me dijo que lo olvidara, pero ahora lo recuerdo perfectamente" dijo Lana "También recuerdo el accidente del tornado, algunos detalles son muy borrosos, pero sé que fuiste tú quien me salvo del tornado" decía Lana "Como lo hiciste Clark, como fue que pudiste levantar ese autobús y volar dentro del tornado?" pregunto Lana.

"Lana, este es un secreto que tengo que seguir ocultando" dice Clark "Porque?" pregunto Lana "Mi secreto es algo muy grande Lana, mi vida no es la única que corre peligro" dijo Clark "Dime quien eres, Clark?" pregunto Lana "No lo sé Lana, aun no sé quién soy, todo lo que se, es que soy un ser de otro planeta. Llegue en mi nave el mismo día que la lluvia de meteoritos, fui encontrado y adoptado por Martha Kent y Jonathan Kent" responde Clark.

"Eres de otro planeta? Bueno, eso explica tus extraños poderes" dice Lana sorprendida "Clark, puedes hacer un gran bien con estos poderes, puedes salvar al mundo" dijo Lana "Mis padres creen que si el mundo descubre quien soy, me rechazarían. Están convencidos de que el mundo no está preparado para mí, yo pienso a creer lo mismo. Tu qué opinas?" decía Clark. Lana observaba a Clark con sorpresa "Cada persona, puede ser una fuerza para el bien" dice Clark.

"Pero cada quien escoge su destino, no importa lo que decida, al final todo cambiara, lo normal será visto diferente" dice Clark "Puede que tengas razón Clark, es verdad que el mundo no puede estar listo para ti, pero estoy completamente segura que tu estas destinado para ser un salvador, el salvador del mundo" dijo Lana "Guardare tu secreto, no dejare que nadie averigüe sobre ti, te lo prometo Clark. Gracias por salvarme la vida por segunda ocasión, Clark" decía Lana sonriendo.

Lana abandono el granero, ella tiene una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Clark observaba a Lana desde la ventana del granero, en ese momento Diana entra al granero "Como te fue?" pregunto Diana preocupada "Crees que el mundo esté listo para nosotros, Diana?" pregunto Clark con tristeza "Después de ver de lo que era capaz Roger Nixon, siento que ya no puedo confiar en las personas, a pesar de que Lana me ha prometido guardar mi secreto aun siento que no puedo confiar en ella" dice Clark "El ultimo hijo de Krypton, eso es lo que soy" dijo Clark.

"Clark, debemos de tener fe en las personas, como podemos esperar que confíen en nosotros si nosotros no confiamos en ellos" dice Diana "Es extraño verte decir eso, pensé que la amazonas no confiaban en los hombres" dijo Clark "Las amazonas desconfían de los hombres por lo ocurrido con Heracles, pero mi madre me enseño a darles una oportunidad, ella me dijo que no todos los hombres son malos. Mi madre una vez me conto de un hombre que llego a Themyscira, él fue el mejor amigo de mi madre durante casi 50 años, ella menciono que sin duda ha sido el mejor hombre que ella haya conocido" decía Diana.

"Clark, si nosotros queremos ser aceptados por las personas del mundo, nosotros debemos dar el primer paso" dice Diana "Debes de tener Fe en Lana, tus padres son un gran ejemplo de que no todas las personas del mundo son malas" dijo Diana "Lo ocurrido con Roger Nixon no debe de cambiar tu juicio por las personas del mundo, recuerda que no todas las personas son iguales" decía Diana. Clark observaba a Diana con sorpresa, él sabía que Diana tenía razón "Tienes razón, no puedo dejar que una sola persona nuble mi juicio" dice Clark.

"He conocido a Lana desde que éramos niños, es verdad que nunca nos tratamos, pero estoy seguro que Lana guardara mi secreto, confió en ella" dice Clark sonriendo. De pronto la imagen de Rao llego a su mente "Creo que ya lo he entendido" dijo Clark sonriendo "Que cosa?" pregunta Diana confundida "Les darás a la gente un ideal para seguir luchando, te seguirán, tropezaran y fracasaran, pero con el tiempo se te unirán en el sol, con el tiempo los ayudaras a lograr maravillas" responde Clark sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Diana.

* * *

**No Olviden Comentar**


	8. 1x08 - Calor

**Nuevo Capitulo**

* * *

1x08 - Calor

Granja Kent…

En una tranquila noche en Smallville, la luna llena estaba en el cielo en todo su esplendor, los rayos de luz de la luna entraban por la ventana de la habitación de Diana. Ella estaba acostada en su cama, ella viste un camisón de color blanco, el camisón dejaba a la vista sus largas y bien formadas piernas, tiene un escote en V que dejaba a la vista parte de su pecho. Diana tiene en su rostro una expresión de incomodidad, ella se movía por toda la cama "Clark" susurraba Diana dormida.

Sueño de Diana…

_Diana caminaba por las calles de una enorme cuidad, la mayor parte de los grandes edificios, calles y autos estaban completamente destruidos "Donde estoy?" se pregunta Diana. Ella viste un corset rojo con un sello dorado de dos W juntas formando un águila, unas pantaletas azules con pequeñas estrellas blancas, las pulseras de plata siempre en sus muñecas, unas botas rojas, un cinturón de oro, un lazo rojo amarrado a su cintura y una tiara dorada con una estrella roja en su frente._

"_Diana" dijo una persona detrás de Diana. Cuando ella volteo, observo a un hombre de gran musculatura, de pelo negro de ojos azules, viste una camisa azul de manga largas con un escudo dorado con una S, pantalón azul, botas rojas, un cinturón rojo y una capa roja con el Escudo dorado con un S impreso en ella "Clark" dice Diana. De tras de Clark vienen otras 5 personas, todos vestidos con uniformes diferentes "Me alegro que este bien princesa" decía un hombre._

_Él está vestido con una playera gris de manga larga con un signo de un murciélago de color negro impreso en su pecho, un pantalón gris, botas negras, guantes negros con navajas, una capa negra, su rostro está cubierto por una capucha negra con unas orejas puntiagudas, solo su boca estaba al descubierto "Hey Di! Ganamos!" grito un hombre. Viste una playera de manga larga de color rojo, en el pecho un escudo redondo con un rayo, un pantalón rojo, botas amarillas y tiene una capucha roja con unos rayos en las orejas._

"_Todo acabo, Diana" dice una mujer. Ella viste un pantalón negro de cuero, un corset negro, unas botas negras, sobre su cabeza un casco con la forma de un halcón, el casco deja caer libremente su largo pelo rojo, a pesar de su casco aún se podían apreciar los bellos ojos verdes, lo más notorio de esta hermosa mujer, era las enormes alas blancas a su espalda, y el poderoso mazo en sus manos "Una vez más, la tierra está a salvo" dijo un hombre sonriendo._

_Él tiene el pelo castaño corto bien peinado, de ojos cafés, viste un pantalón negro, una playera verde con las mangas negras, trae puestas unas botas negras y guantes blancos, tiene un antifaz verde sobre sus ojos, lo más notorio es el anillo verde en su mano "Ahora solo tenemos que ayudar a limpiar la cuidad, pero estoy seguro que con Superman, Hal y la princesa será rápido" dice un hombre. Es un hombre moreno de pelo negro corto de ojos negros, la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura mecánica._

_Clark se acercó a Diana, él puso sus brazos alrededor de Diana, ella estaba un poco sorprendida por el abrazo "Que pasa, Clark?" pregunto Diana confundida "Ya ha terminado, ella no volverá hacerte daño Diana" responde Clark "Quien es ella?" pregunto Diana confundida "Tal vez la batalla la dejo algo confundida" dice la mujer con alas. Diana miraba a las 5 personas con confusión "No te preocupes Diana, todo ha terminado, Hera jamás volverá hacerte daño" dijo Clark abrazando a Diana fuertemente._

Granja Kent…

En ese momento, Diana despertó. Ella se levantó de golpe de la cama, su rostro tiene una expresión de asombro y sorpresa, incluso algo de duda y miedo "Que fue eso? Porque soñé algo así?" se preguntaba Diana preocupada "Y porque la Diosa Hera tendría que hacerme daño" dice Diana "Estoy tan confundida, sé que solo fue un sueño, pero se sintió tan real, incluso aun puedo sentir la sensación de los brazos de Clark alrededor de mi cuerpo" dijo Diana. Ella pudo observar por la ventana la enorme luna llena que iluminaba su habitación.

Clark se paseaba por la cocina a altas horas de la noche "Es tan raro que no pueda dormir, porque simplemente no puedo dormir, tal vez sea porque Lana sabe mi secreto, aún sigo demasiado preocupado por eso" dice Clark. El saco un cartón de leche, él se sirvió un poco en un vaso "_Tendrá razón Diana? Si quiero que la gente confié en mi tengo que confiar en ellos primero_" pensaba Clark "Debes tener fe en Lana" susurro Clark. En ese momento, Diana entro a la cocina.

Clark se sorprendió mucho, no solo por la presencia de Diana, si no que Diana vestía su camisón blanco, el camisón abrazaba muy bien el esbelto cuerpo de Diana. Clark no podía dejar de mirar las largas y hermosas piernas de Diana, el camisón resaltaba a la perfección la cintura y las caderas de Diana, incluso sus perfectos pechos resaltaban increíblemente, Clark no podía apartar sus ojos del escote del camisón "Clark, que haces aquí?" pregunto Diana sorprendida.

"Diana… yo… bueno… yo estaba…" tartamudeaba Clark. El por alguna razón no podía apartar sus ojos del cuerpo perfecto de Diana "Clark" dice Diana. Ella pudo ver muy bien como Clark la veía de arriba a abajo, era la lujuria en sus ojos, pero no era la misma miraba que los demás hombres tenían cuando la venían. De pronto los ojos de Clark empezaron a brillar de color rojo, unos rayos rojos salieron disparados de los ojos de Clark, los rayos rojos tocaron la pared.

De pronto, la pared empezó a incendiarse, toda la pared estaba en llamas. Clark y Diana observaban sorprendidos lo ocurrido "Que fue eso?" pregunto Clark sorprendido. Él estaba tallándose sus ojos con sus manos, Diana miraba a Clark con sorpresa "Parece ser que tienes un nuevo poder" responde Diana. Tanto Diana como Clark observaban el fuego de la pared con asombro "Tal vez debamos apagar el fuego antes que Ma y Pa se despierten" dice Clark "Si, debemos apagarlo" dijo Diana.

Monte Olimpo…

Afrodita descansaba en sus aposentos, ella estaba acostada en su cama, una sábana blanca muy delgada casi transparente tapada su esbelta y desnuda figura "Que aburrido" dice Afrodita. Ella se estiraba en su cama, la sabana cayo un poco dejando a la vista sus hermosas piernas y la mitad de sus perfectos pechos "Es extraño encontrar a la Diosa del Amor en sus aposentos sin hacer nada" dice una persona apareciendo en la habitación. Afrodita se sentó en su cama, la sabana cayo dejando a la vista sus pechos.

Afrodita observo con sorpresa a la persona que apareció en sus aposentos. Es un hombre joven de pelo negro algo largo de ojos rojos oscuros, viste una playera negra con un escudo con un S, un pantalón negro, botas negras y una gabardina negra "Rao" dice Afrodita sorprendida. Rao solo sonrió ante la reacción de Afrodita "Tiempo sin verte Afrodita, han pasado casi 3000 años" dijo Rao sonriendo "Que haces aquí? Si los demás Dioses te encuentran aquí se armara un caos" decía Afrodita "No tienes que preocuparte, si deseara que me notaran, lo habría hecho desde hace mucho tiempo" dice Rao.

"Mi poder se encuentra en un escala que es incomprensible para Zeus, Hera, Hades y Poseidón, no podrían encontrarme aunque lo intentaran" dice Rao "Mi pregunta sería? Porque te haces pasar por una Diosa menor, cuando eres igual o incluso más fuerte que Zeus" dijo Rao "Lo sabes?" pregunto Afrodita con sorpresa "Lo supe desde el momento en que te vi, eres la viva imagen de tu madre" responde Rao. Una mirada de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Afrodita.

"Los demás Dioses no lo saben?" pregunto Rao "Solo Zeus lo sabe, pero él sabe que no tengo deseos de derrocarlo" responde Afrodita "Sin duda eres igual a tus padres, heredaste el poder de Helios pero posees la actitud de Selene, sin duda eres la hija del Sol y la Luna" dice Rao sonriendo "Mis padres fueron grandes Dioses, crearon este mundo junto a Gaia. Pero todo el mundo se olvidó de ellos, fueron remplazados por Apolo y Artemisa, ahora son solo ecos del pasado" dijo Afrodita con tristeza.

"Pero dejemos ese tema para otra ocasión, aun no me has dicho que haces aquí" dice Afrodita "Acaso deseas una noche de diversión conmigo" dijo Afrodita con una sonrisa burlona. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rao "Eres igual o más poderosa que Zeus, por esa razón tu encanto afecta a todos los Dioses, pero soy mucho más poderoso que tú, crees que tu encanto funcionara en mí, me subestimas, Afrodita" decía Rao "Además, yo tengo una esposa. La amo con todo mi ser, jamás le seria infiel" dice Rao sonriendo.

"Valía la pena intentarlo" dice Afrodita sonriendo "Que es lo que desea el Dios Rao de la Diosa del Amor?" pregunto Afrodita con seriedad "_Sin duda es la hija de Selene, puede cambiar de actitud en un instante_" pensó Rao sonriendo "Necesito que vigiles a mi Ultimo Hijo y a la princesa de Themyscira, estoy seguro que dentro de poco Ares y Hades mostraran interés en mi hijo, también esta Hera, si ella encuentra a la princesa, todo será un caos. Cythonna no podrá ocultar a la princesa por mucho tiempo" responde Rao.

"Cythonna y yo debemos alejarlos por un tiempo, tenemos un asunto que atender. Dentro de todos los Dioses de la tierra, eres la más poderosa y la más razonable, sé que podrás cuidarlos bien. Mi hijo y la princesa deben estar preparados para cumplir sus destinos, sé que tú los cuidaras bien, por esta razón los dejo bajo tu cuidado" dice Rao. Afrodita miraba sorprendida a Rao "Deseas que los proteja y los ponga a prueba" dijo Afrodita "Eso lo resume todo" decía Rao sonriendo.

"La princesa me cae muy bien, y creo que será interesante ver de lo que es capaz tu hijo" dice Afrodita sonriendo "Te lo agradezco" dijo Rao sonriendo. En un instante, Rao desapareció en un destello rojo "Creo que ya encontré algo interesante que hacer. Es mejor prepararme, es hora de hacerle una visita a la princesa y al último hijo de Rao, tengo muchas cosas que planear y preparar. Debo ocultar esto de todos los Dioses, principalmente de Hera, Ares y Hades" decía Afrodita pensativa.

Granja Kent…

"Muy bien, tenemos que encontrar una manera de que puedas controlar ese nuevo poder, si no lo controlas puedes herir a alguien" dice Jonathan. El coloco un muñeco de trapo en medio de su cultivo, Martha y Diana observaban a Jonathan y Clark "Esto es necesario?" pregunto Clark "Claro que lo es!" grito Jonathan "Vamos! Inténtalo" dijo Jonathan. Clark concentro su visión en el muñeco, pero nada ocurría "No pasa nada" decía Clark.

"Que paso la primera vez que usaste este poder?" pregunto Jonathan "No quiero decirlo" responde Clark algo avergonzado "Clark, necesito saberlo, sabes que solo deseo ayudarte" dice Jonathan "_No puedo decirle que fue por Diana, aunque no voy a negar que se miraba increíblemente sexy_" pensaba Clark "Sexo" dijo Clark "Que!" exclama Jonathan sorprendido "Estaba pensando en el sexo, de pronto estos rayos de calor empezaron a salir de mis ojos" decía Clark.

"Ya veo" dice Jonathan con seriedad "Creo que será mejor si yo hago esto solo" dijo Clark "Tienes razón" decía Jonathan. El empezó a retirarse, caminaba directamente hacia Martha y Diana "Que ha pasado?" pregunto Martha "Digamos que Clark ha entrado en esa etapa" responde Jonathan sonriendo. Al instante, Martha entendió lo dicho por Jonathan "Que etapa?" pregunto Diana confundida "Te lo explicare luego Diana" responde Martha con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Clark estaba mirando el muñeco con gran seriedad, él estaba concentrando su visión en el muñeco "No puedo" dice Clark suspirando. De pronto el recordó la noche anterior, Clark recordó perfectamente las largas piernas de Diana, como el camisón abrazaba increíblemente el esbelto cuerpo de Diana, como el escote dejaba a la vista parte de sus pechos "Diana" susurro Clark. Sus ojos brillaron en un resplandor rojo, de pronto unos rayos rojos chocaron con el muñeco, este exploto en una llamarada de fuego.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Clark. Jonathan, Diana y Martha observaron lo corrido "Parece que lo ha logrado" dice Diana sonriendo. Martha dejo salir un enorme suspiro "Jajajaja!" Jonathan reía sin control. El realmente se estaba divirtiendo con la situación de Clark "Es un adolecente después de todo, incluso seres de otro planeta no pueden salvarse de esta etapa de la vida" dijo Jonathan sonriendo. Martha miraba a Jonathan con algo de enojo, Diana solo lo observaba confundida.

Smallville. Preparatoria…

"Han escuchado, parece ser que tendremos un nuevo profesor de Biología" dice Chloe "Que paso con el profesor Sander?" pregunto Pete "No tengo ni idea, ayer solo dejo su renuncia" responde Chloe "Es algo extraño, el profesor Sander nunca menciono que iba a renunciar" dijo Clark "Tal vez renuncio por un asunto familiar" decía Diana "Eso no es posible, el profesor Sander no tiene familia, su esposa e hija murieron en la lluvia de meteoritos, además de ellas no tiene ningún pariente" dice Chloe.

Al escuchar la muerte de la esposa e hija del profesor Sander, un sentimiento de culpa cruzo por la mente de Clark, Diana observo como Clark de un momento a otro paso a estar triste "No es tu culpa Clark" susurro Diana "Lo sé, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme culpable" susurro Clark "Clark" susurro Diana preocupada. En ese instante, una joven aparece frente a Clark "Hola Clark, como has estado?" pregunto la joven "Muy bien, gracias Lana" responde Clark sonriendo "_Tengo que tener fe en Lana_" pensó Clark.

"Clark, tendremos una fiesta este fin de semana, lo haremos en vista de que el Baile Escolar fue cancelado, será en el Talon, te gustaría venir" dice Lana "También pueden venir Chloe, Pete y Diana" dijo Lana "Claro Lana, ahí estaremos" decía Clark sonriendo "Kent" dice Whitney Fordman llegando a lado de Lana "Espero que no falten" dijo Whitney. El miro retadoramente a Clark, su vista cambio hacia Diana, una mirada lujuriosa apareció en su rostro "Nos vemos en la fiesta Diana, Kent" decía Whitney.

Él se retiró del grupo, Lana iba a su lado con una bella sonrisa "Eso si fue extraño" susurro Chloe "Desde cuándo te llevas tan bien con Lana?" pregunto Pete "Es verdad, nunca te hemos visto platicar con la Reina" dice Chloe "Deja de llamarla así, Chloe" dijo Clark "Acaso Clark y Lana no son amigos de la infancia? Tengo entendido que son vecinos" decía Diana "Lo son, pero nunca los he visto juntos" dice Chloe "Ayer Lana y su tía fueron a platicar con Ma, Lana y yo platicamos un poco, recordamos algo de nuestra niñez, creo que volvimos a hacer amigos" dijo Clark.

"Eso es increíble! Significa que ahora podemos ir a todas las fiestas!" exclama Pete con alegría "Esto aún es extraño" dice Chloe pensativa "Pienso que está muy bien que Clark reabra sus viejas amistades, siempre es bueno tener un amigo" dijo Diana sonriendo. Ellos entraron al salón de Biología "Como crees que sea el nuevo profesor?" pregunto Diana "Tal vez sea otro viejo gruñón" responde Pete sonriendo "Tengo entendido que será una nueva profesora" decía Chloe. En ese momento, una hermosa mujer de unos 28 años entro al salón.

Su largo pelo rojo ondulado caía libremente por su espalda, sus bellos ojos azules miraban con atención a todos los alumnos, viste un vestido de verano blanco de tirantes muy corto que llega a la mitad de sus muslos dejando a la vistas sus largas y bronceadas piernas, su vestido tiene un escote en V que deja a la vista parte de su sostén morado, ella trae puestos unos tacones negros "Buenas días alumnos, mi nombre es Desiree Atkins, seré su nueva profesora de Biología" se presente la profesora con una bella sonrisa.

"Ese vestido debería ser ilegal" dice Chloe "No creo que se mire muy decente para una profesora" dijo Diana confundida "Y no lo es, es verdad que ha hecho mucho calor estos días, pero su vestido llama demasiado a la atención" decía Chloe. Ella señalo al resto de los alumnos, todos los jóvenes miraban con ojos lujuriosos a la nueva profesora, Diana volteo hacia Clark, él se miraba perfectamente normal "Clark" dice Diana. Clark volteo hacia Diana "Paso algo?" pregunto Clark.

"Parece ser que eres el único hombre dentro de este salón que no se está comiendo a la profesora" dice Chloe sonriendo "Bueno, ella es hermosa, pero no veo razón para quedarme embobado" dijo Clark sonriendo "_Aunque si Diana estuviera vistiendo un vestido como ese, eso sería completamente diferente_" pensó Clark con un pequeño sonrojo. Desiree observo con gran atención a Clark y Diana "_La princesa de Themyscira y el ultimo hijo, puedo sentir una atracción entre ellos_" pensó Desiree sonriendo.

Granja Kent…

Clark y Diana caminaban por el cultivo, iban a paso lento hacia la casa Kent "Clark, tienes intención de ir a la fiesta que nos invitó Lana?" pregunto Diana "Lo he estado pensando, pero si no te sientes cómoda, no iremos. Con la presencia de Whitney en la fiesta sé que no será nada divertido para ti" dijo Clark "Ese muchacho es un patán, como es posible que vea a otras mujeres de esa manera mientras esta en una relación con Lana" decía Diana "Algunos jóvenes son así, por algo dicen que la carne es débil" dice Clark.

"Me gusta esa frase" se escuchó una voz detrás de Clark y Diana. Cuando ellos voltearon observaron a una bella mujer de largo pelo rojo de ojos azules "Profesora Atkins" dice Diana "Es verdad lo que dicen, la carne siempre es débil" dijo Desiree sonriendo "Que se le ofrece profesora?" pregunto Clark. Ella camino hacia Clark, Desiree se paró frente a Clark, ella alzo su mano, Desiree acariciaba el rostro de Clark con mucha ternura "Sin duda eres un joven muy apuesto, serás un hombre muy guapo cuando seas mayor" decía Desiree sonriendo.

"No debería tocar de esa manera a un alumno, profesora" dice Diana algo enojada "Acaso estas celosa, princesa de Themyscira" dijo Desiree sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en los rostros de Clark y Diana "Como lo sabes?" pregunto Diana sorprendida "Tu madre hizo un gran trabajo en ocultarte princesa, ninguno de los dioses te ha podido encontrar" decía Desiree sonriendo "Quién eres?" pregunto Diana desafiante "Deberías relajarte, aun eres joven, deberías disfrutar de los placeres de la vida" dice Desiree sonriendo.

"Porque no experimentas con el joven Kent, estoy seguro que sería muy interesante" dice Desiree sonriendo. Un sonrojo apareció en los rostros de Clark y Diana "Eso es algo que no es de su incumbencia" dijo Diana "Ah! Eres tan seca como tu madre" decía Desiree "Conoces a mi madre?" pregunto Diana sorprendida "Hippolyta, la Reina de la Amazonas, es una mujer muy estricta y dedicada a los dioses, su lealtad a los dioses es admirable" responde Desiree. Ella volteo su mirada hacia Clark.

"Y tú, Clark Kent, el ultimo hijo de Krypton" dice Desiree sonriendo "Eres muy parecido a Rao y Jor-El, sin duda los de tu raza son seres muy apuestos, admiro mucho eso" dijo Desiree sonriendo "Aun no nos has dicho quién eres?" pregunto Diana. Los ojos de Desiree brillaron en un resplandor rosa "Vuelen" susurro Desiree. Ella levanto sus manos hacia Clark y Diana, de repente una onda invisible golpeo a Clark y Diana, ellos salieron volando, ambos aterrizaron dentro del cultivo provocando unos cráteres.

"Eso dolió" dice Clark "Ella no es humana, debe ser algún dios" dijo Diana "No la reconoces?" pregunto Clark "No he conocido a todos los dioses, algunos solo por las estatuas de los templos, otros por imágenes, pero no recuerdo haber visto una imagen de ella" responde Diana "Están descuidados" se escuchó una voz a espaldas de Clark y Diana. Ellos se alejaron rápidamente reconociendo la voz de Desiree "Ten cuidado, Clark" decía Diana. Ella tomo una posición de pelea, Clark solo miraba a Desiree con gran seriedad.

"Vengan los dos" dice Desiree sonriendo. Diana se lanzó hacia Desiree, Diana lanzaba patadas y puños a una increíble velocidad, pero Desiree esquivaba todos con gran facilidad "Eres una excelente luchadora, las amazonas te han enseñado bien" dijo Desiree sonriendo "_Porque no puedo pegarle_" pensó Diana irritada "Tus emociones son fáciles de leer, el leer los sentimientos de otros es muy fácil para mi" decía Desiree sonriendo "Soy tan buena en ello, que sé que hará el joven Clark en el próximo segundo" dice Desiree sonriendo.

Clark apareció detrás de Desiree, el lanzo un golpe, pero Desiree lo paro con su mano, una onda de choque ocasiono que varias grietas aparecieran en el suelo "Oh! Sin duda eres fuerte" dice Desiree. En ese instante, Diana lanzo un golpe, pero Desiree lo paro con su otra mano, unas cuantas grietas más aparecieron en el suelo "Puedo ver que el joven Clark es un poco más fuerte que tú, princesa, aunque tú eres mucho mejor luchando que el" dijo Desiree sonriendo "_Aun son jóvenes, tienen mucho que aprender_" pensó Desiree sonriendo.

Un brillo rosa apareció en los ojos de Desiree, ella lanzo a Clark y a Diana por los aires, Clark y Diana se detuvieron en el cielo flotando "Interesante" dice Desiree. Ella empezó a flotar en el aire "También puede volar" dijo Diana "Un color brillante, un color más adecuado para ustedes princesa, un color que represente el amor y la justicia, junto a la creación. Rojo y Azul sin duda son sus colores" decía Desiree sonriendo "Abajo" susurro Desiree. Un brillo rosa está presente en sus ojos.

Una onda invisible empujo a Clark y Diana hacia el suelo, ellos no pudieron detenerse, ambos se estrellaron en el suelo ocasionado unos enormes cráteres "Que fue eso?" pregunto Clark. Diana observaba fijamente a Desiree "Princesa de Themyscira, Diana y el Ultimo Hijo, Clark Kent, nos veremos en otra ocasión. Ha sido divertido jugar con ustedes" dice Desiree sonriendo. Ella desapareció en un destello de color rojo "Quien es ella?" pregunto Diana poniéndose de pie "No tengo ni idea, pero pienso que no será la única vez que la veremos" responde Clark.

* * *

**No olviden comentar.**


	9. 1x09 - Rojo

**Nuevo Capitulo**

* * *

1x09 – Rojo

Smallville…

En un terreno desolado, a unos 5 kilómetros del pueblo de Smallville, Diana y Clark estaban en medio del terreno "Estas listos, Clark?" pregunto Diana "Lo estoy" responde Clark. El polvo y pequeñas piedras empiezan a flotar en los pies de Clark y Diana, ellos poco a poco se levantan del suelo, ambos empezaron a flotar en el aire "Tienes que calmarte, imagina que eres parte del cielo" dice Diana "Recuerda la sensación que sentiste cuando salvaste a Lana del tornado" dijo Diana. Clark cerro sus ojos, el empezó a recordar el momento en que voló hacia el tornado.

Poco a poco empezaron a elevarse más y más, Diana observaba a Clark con una sonrisa "Lo tienes?" pregunto Diana. Clark seguía con los ojos cerrados, el disfrutaba la sensación de cómo el viento pegaba en su cuerpo, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Clark "Lo tengo" responde Clark sonriendo. Ambos salieron disparados en unos estallidos súper sónicos, Clark y Diana volaban por el cielo a gran velocidad "Esto se siente bien" dice Clark sonriendo "De todos los poderes que poseo, este es el que más me gusta" dijo Diana sonriendo.

"Te hace sentir libre, como si no hay más preocupaciones en el mundo" dice Clark sonriendo. Una pequeña risa aparece en el rostro de Diana "Que pasa?" pregunto Clark curioso "Se siente bien tener un compañero de vuelo, es la primera vez que alguien vuela conmigo" responde Diana sonriendo. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Clark "Debemos volver a casa, nos hemos alejado mucho, creo que estamos cerca de Portugal o Inglaterra" dijo Clark observando a su alrededor. Ambos salieron disparados en estallidos súper sónicos rumbo a los Estados Unidos.

Smallville. Preparatoria…

"Llegamos a tiempo" dice Diana. Ella y Clark entraron por las puertas de la preparatoria corriendo "Esto nos pasa por distraernos" dijo Clark sonriendo "No era una distracción, fue entrenamiento, necesitas controlar tu vuelo" decía Diana "Lo siento, mi error" dice Clark sonriendo. Ellos entraron rápidamente al salón "Sentimos llegar tarde" dijo Diana "Señorita Prince, Señor Kent, me pueden decir por qué su retraso" decía una voz muy familiar. Cuando Clark y Diana observaron a su profesor, se sorprendieron al ver frente a ellos a Desiree Atkins.

"Tú! Que haces aquí!" exclama Diana enojada. Clark tuvo que sujetar a Diana para que no se lanzara hacia Desiree "Deberías de bajar tu tono Señorita Prince, estás haciendo una escena" dice Desiree sonriendo "Tranquila Diana, todos nos están viendo" susurro Clark al odio de Diana. Ella volteo hacia sus compañeros, todos la observaban con sorpresa "Soy tu profesora de Biología, o acaso crees que necesito estar en otro lugar, Señorita Prince?" pregunto Desiree con algo de burla "Lo siento profesora" responde Diana.

"Vayan a sus asientos, Señor Kent, Señorita Prince" ordeno Desiree. Ambos jóvenes fueron a sentarse "Como saben la graduación será pronto, se me ha otorgado el deber de entregarles unos recuerdos de graduación, por esta razón he decidido regalarles unos anillos" dice Desiree sonriendo. Ella saco una caja negra, cuando la abre, se observan 25 anillos con una pequeña piedra roja "Espero que les guste" dijo Desiree. Ella empezó a entregar los anillos a todos los alumnos.

"Esto es extraño, ningún profesor regalaría anillos" dice Chloe sospechosamente "Tu solo disfrútalos, Chloe" dijo Pete sonriendo. Él se puso un anillo dorado con una pequeña joya roja "Esto es un rubí?" pregunto Pete sorprendido "Esto es raro, porque un profesor regalaría una joya tan valiosa" decía Chloe confundida y sospechosa "Que importa, esto es un regalo" dice Whitney sonriendo "Enserio esta joya es tan valiosa?" pregunto Diana "Lo es, hay personas que incluso dicen que el rubí ya es más valioso que el diamante" responde Clark.

"No tienen que preocuparse por eso, mis padres eran ricos, cuando murieron me heredaron absolutamente todo, comprar estos rubís fue poca cosa" dice Desiree sonriendo inocentemente "Si usted es tan rica, porque trabaja como profesora?" pregunto Lana confundida "Soy una mujer hiperactiva, estar sola sin hacer nada no es lo mío" responde Desiree sonriendo "Seguro que es un rubí?" pregunto Diana confundida "Si, lo es" responde Chloe "_Reconocería un rubí cuando lo veo, esta joya es algo similar, pero estoy segura que no es un rubí_" pensaba Diana sospechosa.

Diana coloco su anillo entre su dedo "Me pregunto, que se sentirá no tener inhibiciones?" preguntó Desiree. Diana observo como Desiree miraba a Clark con ansias "Que quieres decir?" pregunto Diana confundida. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Desiree "Pronto lo averiguaras" respondió Desiree sonriendo. Clark puso su anillo sobre su dedo, la joya roja brillo en un resplandor rojo por un instante, en el brazo de Clark podían verse por su venas unas corrientes de color rojo.

Los ojos de Clark brillaron en un resplandor rojo, un nuevo sentimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Clark, el solo miraba a todos lados algo confundido "Pasa algo Clark?" pregunto Diana "No es nada" responde Clark no muy convencido "_Me siento diferente_" pensó Clark confundido. Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro, Clark observo a Diana de pies a cabeza, ella viste un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul y una blusa roja de tirantes, con unas botas altas cafés, las ropas se pegaban increíblemente a su cuerpo resaltando sus cuervas, caderas, piernas y pechos.

"Es un bonito detalle no creen" menciona una voz detrás de Clark. Cuando el voltea, observaba a Lana Lang "Lana" dice Clark sonriendo "Lana, pero que hermosa te vez hoy, sin duda eres la mujer más hermosa dentro de la preparatoria" dijo Clark sonriendo. Tanto Lana, como Chloe, Pete y Diana se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por Clark, un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Lana "Gracias Clark" decía Lana sonrojada "Algo extraño pasa aquí" susurra Chloe "Yo estoy confundido" susurro Pete "Clark, te encuentras bien?" pregunto Diana confundida.

Durante los últimos 8 meses que Diana había conocido a Clark, esta era la primera vez que él fue tan directo y más si era con Lana, desde que Clark le conto su secreto a Lana, él fue más cuidadoso con ella, a Diana se le hacía extraña la nueva actitud tan directa de Clark "Estoy fantástico Diana, nunca me he sentido mejor" responde Clark sonriendo. Los ojos de Clark recorría de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Diana, una mirada de disgusto apareció en el rostro de Diana "Clark" dice Diana irritada. Ella conocía esa mirada, es la misma mirada que le daban los demás chicos.

Clark sabía que esa mirada es una de las cosas que más odiaba del Mundo del Hombre, Diana se preguntaba por qué Clark la miraba de esa forma "Wow!" exclama Clark observando a Diana "Clark!" grito Diana enojada. En un movimiento rápido, que incluso impresiono a Chloe, Pete y Lana, Clark agarro de la cintura a Diana, él se inclinó y beso a Diana muy apasionadamente, Diana no pudo reaccionar por la sorpresa, por primera vez en su vida, Diana pudo sentir un beso por completo, un simple acto que la llevo su mente completamente en blanco.

Diana respondió el beso con la misma pasión que Clark, ambos podían sentir el calor, lo cálido y caliente de sus labios, ninguno de los dos podía sentir la calidez de un abrazo o un beso dados por sus padres, esto era algo nuevo para ambos "Cof! Cof!" tosió Chloe. Ella trataba de llamar la atención de ambos, Clark y Diana se separaron lentamente, ellos se miraron fijamente a los ojos "_Mi primer beso_" pensó Diana asombrada. De pronto, Diana abrió sus ojos por completo, su mano se movió rápidamente dándole una cachetada a Clark, el solo movió su cabeza de lado por el golpe.

"Eso dolió" dice Clark "Debería de dolor" dijo Diana enojada. Una mirada de tristeza y decepción eran vista en su rostro, ella salió rápidamente del lugar "Creo que debes pedirle una disculpa" decía Chloe enojada "Porque?" pregunto Clark "Todavía lo preguntas, la besaste sin su consentimiento" responde Chloe enojada "Acaso eso es malo?" pregunta Clark sonriendo "Que demonios te pasa, Clark!" grito Chloe enojada. Ella salió rápidamente del lugar siguiendo a Diana "Te has pasado amigo" dice Pete decepcionado "Oh! Vamos! Ahora yo soy el malo" dijo Clark sonriendo.

"Ja! En que lio te has metido, Kent" dice Whitney tocando el hombro de Clark. El agarro el brazo de Whitney "Lárgate de aquí Fordman, me molestas" dijo Clark. El lanzo a Whitney con su brazo, el salió volando estrellándose con los casilleros "Clark! Que crees que haces!" grito Lana. Ella corrió rápidamente hacia Whitney "Tsk! Se lo merecía" decía Clark enojado "Vete de aquí, Clark" dice Lana enojada "Esto es aburrido" dijo Clark. El salió del lugar yendo directamente hacia la salida de la preparatoria, Desiree observo toda la situación con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Smallville…

Diana caminaba rápidamente por las calles de Smallville, su bello rostro estaba adornado por una expresión de enojo "_No puedo creer que Clark haya hecho eso, el mejor que nadie sabe cómo me siento al respecto_" pensaba Diana enojada "Diana! Espera!" grita Chloe. Ella viene corriendo "Chloe?" pregunto Diana "Por fin te logre alcanzar, debo admitir que necesito mejorar mi condición física" dice Chloe tomado aire "No sé lo que le paso a Clark, él no se comporta así" dijo Chloe "No trates de defenderlo, Chloe" decía Diana enojada.

"Diana, estoy segura que Clark debe tener una explicación para esto, el jamás coquetearía con Lana así, antes ni se hablaban, el incluso tartamudeaba frente a ella" dice Chloe "Tu sabes que Clark no es así, Diana. Debemos preguntarle qué es lo que pasa" dijo Chloe. Diana sabía que Chloe tenía razón, en lo poco que ha conocido a Clark, ella sabe que el sería incapaz de hacer algo así, pero el enojo estaba ganándole a la razón, Diana solo suspiro, ella iría a la Granja Kent a platicar con Clark muy seriamente.

Granja Kent…

Clark entro a la casa Kent usando su súper velocidad, el empezó a hurgar el refrigerador "No hay nada para comer" dice Clark. El agarro el envase de leche, se lo empino de un solo trago "Clark! No tienes que empinarte el envase, usa un vaso!" grito Martha enojada "Es más fácil así, Ma" dijo Clark con arrogancia "Sera más fácil, pero eso no es educado, donde están tus modales, Clark" decía Martha enojada "Pasa algo" dice Jonathan entrando a la casa.

En ese instante, Chloe y Diana entraron a la casa Kent "Clark, tengo que hablar contigo" dice Diana "Lo siento hermosura, pero voy de salida" dijo Clark sonriendo. El empezó a salir de la casa, antes de salir, Clark le dio una nalgada a Chloe, ella por la impresión salto un poco "Clark!" exclama Martha sorprendida y enojada "Nos vemos" decía Clark sonriendo arrogantemente. Cuando Clark salió de la puerta, el uso su súper velocidad desapareciendo del lugar, Chloe trato de perseguirlo, pero cuando llego a la puerta, Clark ya no estaba.

"A donde se fue?" pregunto Chloe confundida. Ella volteaba para todos lados tratando de encontrar a Clark, Jonathan, Martha y Diana sabían cómo Clark desapareció "Sabes qué pasa con el Diana, él sabe que no debe usar sus poderes cuando hay alguien en casa" susurro Jonathan "No tengo idea" susurra Diana "Esto es muy raro, Clark nunca ha actuado así, me pregunto porque razón Clark actúa de esta forma, desde en la mañana empezó actuar extraño" dice Chloe pensativa.

_¡Me pregunto, que se sentirá no tener inhibiciones!_ Diana recordó las palabras dichas por Desiree, ella se puso a pensar en el suceso "_Ahora que lo pienso, Clark empezó a actuar raro desde que nos encontramos con Desiree_" pensó Diana "Desiree" dice Diana enojada "Ma, Pa, creo que ya sé que ha pasado con Clark, necesito que me cubran" susurro Diana "Muy bien" susurra Martha "Chloe, te gustaría comer algo, Martha acaba de preparar un pastel" dijo Jonathan. Él se llevó a Chloe dentro de la casa, Diana desapareció del lugar usando su súper velocidad.

Preparatoria de Smallville…

Desiree estaba en su escritorio, varios documentos pasaban por su manos rápidamente "Esto es un fastidio, si me hubieran avisado sobre esto, no habría venido a la Tierra" dice Desiree aburrida. De pronto, una pequeña brisa saco volando los papeles sobre el escritorio de Desiree, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Desiree, frente a ella estaba Diana "Bueno, llegaste más pronto de lo que esperaba, princesa" dijo Desiree sonriendo "Dime que le hiciste a Clark, Desiree" decía Diana enojada.

Desiree sonreía ante la ira de Diana "Es extraño princesa, como es que tú, una amazona está mostrando sentimientos hacia un hombre, se supone que las amazonas están entrenadas para no mostrar sentimientos. Qué pensaría tu madre y el resto de las amazonas al verte, princesa" dice Desiree sonriendo. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Diana "Quien demonios eres? Como es que sabes tanto de mí y de Clark?" pregunto Diana enojada. Ella se estaba cansando de la forma tan arrogante y la sonrisa burlesca de Desiree.

"Aun no es el momento de que lo sepas" dice Desiree sonriendo "Tu y el ultimo hijo aún no están listos" dijo Desiree sonriendo "No saben ni siquiera quienes son, el último hijo no sabe nada de su linaje" decía Desiree "Kal-El" susurro Diana. Desiree observo a Diana con confusión "Que dijiste?" pregunto Desiree "Su nombre es Kal-El, el ultimo hijo de Krypton" responde Diana. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Desiree "Eso es solo el comienzo, en cambio tu princesa, aun no sabes quién eres" dice Desiree "Que quieres decir?" pregunto Diana confundida "No es mi deber contártelo" responde Desiree sonriendo.

"Estoy harta de tus malditos acertijos, solo dices frases a medias, te gusta burlarte de la gente" dice Diana enojada. Una sonrisa burlona está presente en el rostro de Desiree "Deberías calmarte princesa, estas aquí para saber que le sucede al último hijo, crees que peleando conmigo lo averiguaras" dijo Desiree sonriendo. Antes esas palabras, Diana se calmó un poco "Recuerdas los anillos de graduación" decía Desiree. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Diana "Esa joya no es un rubí, cierto?" pregunto Diana.

"Tienes buena vista princesa. Es cierto, esa joya no es un rubí, es una roca de meteorito, mientras que la roca de meteorito verde afecta físicamente al último hijo, la roca de meteorito rojo le afecta emocionalmente" dice Desiree sonriendo "El hará lo que él desea, sus más oscuros pensamientos, la moralidad no importara, siempre y cuando él pueda hacer lo que el desee" dijo Desiree sonriendo "Me encargare de ti después, en este momento Clark es más importante" decía Diana enojada. Ella desapareció del lugar usando su súper velocidad.

Smallville…

Dentro de un callejón, una pequeña pelea estaba ocurriendo. Clark estaba rodeado por 4 sujetos con navajas y cadenas "Miren a este niño, está jugando a ser un hombre" dice un sujeto sonriendo. Él se lanzó hacia Clark, el golpeo a Clark en la cabeza con una cadena, pero Clark ni siquiera parpadeo al contacto "Eso es todo" dijo Clark. El agarro al sujeto de su playera, Clark lo lanzo hacia una pared de madera atravesándola, el sujeto cayo inconsciente en el acto.

Los otros 3 se lanzaron hacia Clark, el como si nada agarro a los 3 sujetos y los lanzo por los aires, los 3 cayeron inconsciente al contacto contra el suelo "Que fácil, esto se vuelve demasiado aburrido" dice Clark. En ese momento, Clark siente una pequeña ráfaga de aire a su espalda, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Clark "Has tardado un poco, Diana" dijo Clark. Cuando el volteo hacia atrás, observo a Diana parada frente a él "Clark, debes quitarte ese anillo, esa joya es una roca de meteorito" decía Diana.

"Y eso que, nunca antes me había sentido tan bien en toda mi vida, si esta roca de meteorito me hace sentir así, prefiero conservarlo" dice Clark sonriendo "Entonces tendré que quitártelo a la fuerza" dijo Diana "Quiero verte intentarlo" decía Clark sonriendo. En ese momento, usando su súper velocidad, Diana empujo a Clark, ambos desaparecieron en un instante. Ambos aparecieron en una zona apartada de Smallville, Diana lanzo a Clark por los aires, él se estrelló en el suelo creando un enorme cráter "No te estas conteniendo, Diana" dice Clark sonriendo.

"Tomando en cuenta en la situación en la que estoy, no me conviene contenerme" dice Diana con seriedad "Vaya" dijo Clark sonriendo. Ambos salieron disparados a toda velocidad, solo podían verse unos borrones rojo y azul, Clark lanzaba golpes hacia Diana, pero ella esquivaba con gran facilidad cada golpe, Diana se agacho esquivando un golpe de Clark, ella alzo su pierna dándole un patada en el pecho a Clark, el salió volando estrellándose con algunos árboles, todos los arboles fueron derribados a su paso.

"Es verdad, olvide que eres una maestra en artes marciales" dice Clark "Soy una amazona, Clark, conozco todos los tipos de luchas existentes en este mundo" dijo Diana con seriedad "Así que vas a golpearme hasta obligarme a quitarme el anillo" decía Clark "Así es" dice Diana. Ella lanzo un golpe dándole de lleno en el rostro a Clark, el salió volando por los aires, el aterrizo en el suelo creando una gran zanja en su camino "Diablos! Como duele" dijo Clark. Un pequeño rio de sangre corrió por su boca "Clark!" exclama Diana. Ella apareció frente a Clark.

En un instante, Clark salió corriendo a toda velocidad envistiendo a Diana, Clark salto, ellos volaron por los aires, cuando ambos se estrellaron en el suelo, lo atravesaron cayendo en unas cuevas "Dioses! Eso dolió" dice Diana. Cuando ella observo a su alrededor, encontró muchas pinturas con símbolos extraños por toda la cueva "Pensé que ibas a ganarme, Diana" dijo Clark sonriendo con arrogancia "Clark" decía Diana irritada. Clark lanzo un golpe, pero Diana lo detuvo con su brazo, el choque creo una pequeña vibración que hizo temblar las cuevas.

Diana lanzo un golpe dándole de lleno a Clark en el estómago, Clark escupió algo de sangre "Eres fuerte" dice Clark "Lo sé" dijo Diana irritada. Ella se lanzó hacia Clark envistiéndolo tumbándolo en el suelo, rápidamente uso ambas piernas para inmovilizar los brazos de Clark, Diana se hinco en el cuerpo de Clark para inmovilizarlo por completo "Oh! Esta es una buena pose" decía Clark con arrogancia. Diana solo observo a Clark con enojo.

En un movimiento rápido, Diana lanzo un golpe hacia la mano de Clark, el choque creo un pequeño cráter "Ah!" grito Clark de dolor. El golpe fue tan fuerte que destrozo por completo el anillo, el meteorito rojo quedo esparcido por el suelo en minúsculas partes, el brillo rojo en los ojos de Clark desapareció "Diana" dice Clark algo desorientado "Esta bien Clark, todo ha acabado" dijo Diana sonriendo "Lo siento, Diana" decía Clark. Una mirada de arrepentimiento estaba presente en su rostro "No fue tu culpa" dice Diana "Pero" dijo Clark.

"Ya basta Clark, no fue tu culpa, fue el meteorito rojo que confundió tu mente" dice Diana "Desiree solo está jugando con nosotros" dijo Diana enojada. Clark empezó a observar las cuevas, entre más observaba las cuevas, más grande era la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Clark "Diana, todos los signos pintados en estas cuevas son iguales o parecidos a los que están escrito en mi nave" decía Clark sorprendido. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Diana "Estas seguro?" pregunto Diana "Si" responde Clark.

Diana observaba las pinturas en las cuevas, ella pudo ver que dentro de algunas pinturas, una gran cantidad de símbolos estaban debajo de ellas "Es como si estuvieran relatando algo" dice Diana. Una expresión pensativa apareció en su rostro "Clark, crees que este sea el Muro de Historia del cual hablaba tu padre?" pregunto Diana "No tengo idea, mi padre no dijo nada sobre el muro, solo menciono que lo encontráramos" responde Clark "Mira esto, Clark" dijo Diana. Ella señalo una pared, en ella está un circulo con símbolos a su alrededor.

En medio de los símbolos esta un hueco en forma de octágono "Esa forma es igual a la placa de la nave" dice Clark sorprendido "Parece ser que estas cuevas son el Muro de Historia que menciono tu padre, las hemos encontrados por pura casualidad" dijo Diana sonriendo "Adoro nuestra suerte" decía Clark sonriendo "Estas un paso más cerca de saber quién eres, Clark" dice Diana sonriendo "Debemos volver a la granja, Ma y Pa estarán preocupados" dijo Clark. Ambos salieron del lugar usando su súper velocidad.

Granja Kent…

Jonathan y Martha estaban sentados en la cocina esperando noticias de Clark y de Diana, de pronto, una ráfaga de aire emergió dentro de la cocina, cuando Jonathan y Martha voltearon observaron a Clark y Diana "Clark! Diana! Me alegro que estén bien" dice Martha sonriendo "Pueden decirnos que fue lo que paso?" pregunto Jonathan "Clark fue infectado por un meteorito rojo, parece ser que mientras el meteorito verde daña a Clark físicamente, el rojo lo daña emocionalmente" explico Diana.

"Siento haberles causado problemas, Ma, Pa" dice Clark "Eres nuestro hijo, Clark, jamás serás un problema para nosotros" dijo Martha sonriendo "Gracias por ayudarlo, Diana" decía Jonathan sonriendo "No es nada Pa, estoy segura que Clark hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi" dice Diana sonriendo "Tenemos algo que contarles" dijo Clark sonriendo "Que pasa?" pregunta Martha "Hemos encontrado el Muro de Historia" responde Clark sonriendo "Lo encontramos en unas cuevas subterráneas no muy lejos de Smallville" decía Clark sonriendo.

"Que bien hijo, ahora podrás saber más sobre ti" dice Jonathan sonriendo "Tienes que tener mucho cuidado Clark, no sabemos que puedas encontrar" dijo Martha preocupada "Lo se Ma, no sé qué me puedo esperar, pero bueno o malo, necesito saber quién soy y de dónde vengo" decía Clark con seriedad "Quiero averiguar porque fui enviado a la tierra" dice Clark "No te preocupes Ma, yo estaré a lado de Clark" dijo Diana sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Clark "Es hora de saber la verdad" susurro Clark.

* * *

**No olviden comentar.**


	10. 1x10 - Rosetta

**Aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, disculpen la demora**

* * *

1x10 – Rosetta

Smallville…

Clark y Diana volaban sobre el poblado de Smallville lentamente, ellos se encontraban a una altura que ninguna persona seria capaz de ver a simple vista "Estas seguro de esto, Clark, creo que debimos de avisar a Pa y Ma" dice Diana algo preocupada "Necesito hacer esto Diana, entre más rápido mejor" dijo Clark. Ambos salieron disparados por el cielo, unas explosiones sónicas se escucharon en el lugar, Clark y Diana volaban a máxima velocidad sobre el mar.

Una Hora Después. Granja Kent…

Clark y Diana bajaron hacia la granja flotando "Has dominado tu vuelo muy bien, Clark" dice Diana sonriendo "He tenido una gran maestra" dijo Clark sonriendo "Aun falta que refines más tus poderes" decía Diana sonriendo "Lo sé" dice Clark sonriendo "Clark, tenemos un problema!" grito Jonathan. Cuando Diana y Clark escucharon el grito de Jonathan, ellos fueron directo hacia a la sala, cuando llegaron observaron cómo Jonathan y Martha veían el noticiero.

_¡Hace unas horas, un equipo especial de LuthorCorp encontró unas cuevas cerca del poblado de Smallville. Hace un momento, La Sociedad de Preservación del Estado decreto que estas cuevas serán protegidas, varios científicos han empezado una investigación para descifrar los dibujos y los símbolos de las cuevas!_

_¡Han informado que esta investigación estará comandada por el Dr. Frederick Walden, un lingüista de renombre, muy conocido en el mundo por su libro titulado, Descifrando los Misterios de los Jeroglíficos. Dicha investigación estará patrocinada por LuthorCorp, la investigación será observada directamente por el señor Lex Luthor. Informando para el Noticiero Galaxy Communications, soy Perry White! _

"Esto complica un poco las cosas" dice Jonathan "Si LuthorCorp está involucrado con las cuevas, significa que las cuevas tendrán mucha seguridad" dijo Martha "No podremos entrar a las cuevas?" pregunta Diana "Debemos encontrar una manera de poder entrar" decía Clark pensativo. El empezó a salir de la casa "Clark, que piensas hacer" dice Martha siguiéndolo. Jonathan y Diana fueron detrás de Martha "Entrare a las cuevas sin que nadie me vea, necesito entrar a esas cuevas, es la única manera de saber de dónde vengo" dijo Clark.

En ese momento, Clark empieza a escuchar un sonido muy agudo "Ah!" exclama Clark de dolor. El empezó a agarrarse la cabeza, trataba de tapar sus oídos con sus manos "Clark, que pasa?" pregunta Diana preocupada "Escuchan eso" dice Clark adolorido "Escuchar que, no podemos oír nada" dijo Jonathan. De pronto, los ojos de Clark empezaron a brillar en rojo, unos rayos rojos salen de sus ojos yendo directo hacia el granero, los rayos rojos empezaban a quemar el granero.

En ese instante, Clark se detiene "Traigan agua, rápido!" exclama Martha. Jonathan y Diana trajeron la manguera de agua para apagar el fuego del granero, en ese momento Chloe llega a la granja Kent, ella observa como Diana y Jonathan apagaban el fuego con la manguera, cuando el fuego desapareció, un símbolo apareció en las quemaduras de la madera, un enorme diamante con una S dentro "Wow!" exclama Chloe sorprendida. Ella saco una cámara tomando una foto del símbolo "Esto si es extraño" dice Chloe.

"Que es eso?" pregunto Diana "Esperanza" susurro Clark "Que?" pregunta Diana confundida "Ese símbolo significa esperanza" responde Clark en un susurro "Como lo sabes?" pregunto Diana "No lo sé, de alguna manera, solo apareció en mi cabeza" responde Clark confundido. Chloe seguía tomando fotos del símbolo "Esto será una historia más para el muro de lo extraño" dice Chloe sonriendo "Chloe, no deseas algo de tomar, mientras Jonathan arregla el granero" dijo Martha sonriendo.

Metropolis. LuthorCorp…

"Dr. Walden, espero muchos avances de este proyecto" dice Lex sonriendo "Se me hace extraño, Señor Luthor, que yo recuerde Luthor Corp nunca ha tenido una fascinación por lo extraño" dijo Frederick "Mi padre siempre ha sido de las personas que encuentran la verdad por medio de los hechos, yo soy más visionario, me encanta todo lo relacionado con lo extraño, nunca sabes qué clase de misterios encontraras" decía Lex sonriendo.

"Estaré encantado de trabajar con un hombre con esa clase de visión" dice Frederick sonriendo "Espero mucho de usted Dr. Walden, tiene a todo LuthorCorp a su disposición" dijo Lex sonriendo. Poco después el Dr. Walden se retiró de lugar, el sonido de un teléfono se escuchó en la habitación "Que pasa?" pregunta Lex "Señor Luthor, soy el Dr. Hamilton, he encontrado gastos de múltiples sistemas informáticos y gran variedad de elementos químicos de alto riesgo" responde Hamilton "Quien autorizo las compras de todos los productos?" pregunto Lex "La Dr. Zeul" respondió Hamilton.

Smallville. Preparatoria…

Clark y Diana entraban al salón de clases, de repente, Lana aparece frente a ambos "Clark, escuchamos de lo que paso en la granja, están todos bien?" pregunta Lana preocupada "Estamos bien, pero de donde te esteraste, Lana?" pregunto Clark "Apareció en el periódico escolar de hoy, todo el mundo ya lo sabe" respondió Lana. Ella saco el periódico escolar, Diana lo tomo y comenzó a leer "Suceso extraño en la granja Kent por Chloe Sullivan" leyó Diana el periódico.

"Disculpen" dice Clark. El abandono el lugar rápidamente "Se le veía enojado" dijo Lana "Lo está" decía Diana. Clark camino muy rápido por los pasillos de la escuela, el llego al salón de periodismo de la preparatoria "Clark, que haces aquí?" pregunto Chloe con una sonrisa "Porque publicaste esto, Chloe" dice Clark enojado "Es una historia Clark, sabes que toda historia debe ser publicada" dijo Chloe "Pensé que éramos amigos" decía Clark.

"Somos amigos, Clark, esto no tiene que ver nada con nuestra amistad" dice Chloe "Se trata de mi hogar, Chloe, sabes cuantos problemas le puede causar esto a mis padres" dijo Clark enojado "Era una historia" decía Chloe "Esto no se trata de ti, Chloe, sé que tu sueño es ser una de las mejores reporteras del mundo, pero esto fue demasiado personal" dice Clark. En ese momento, un sonido de escucho de la Laptop de Chloe, ella fue a investigar "Tengo muchos correos" dijo Chloe sorprendida.

"Y eso que tiene de extraño?" pregunto Clark "Todos los correos son para ti, Clark" respondió Chloe. Clark se acerca la Laptop, el checo el usuario "Dr. Virgil Swann" dice Clark "Lo conozco, es uno de los científicos más brillantes del mundo, es dueño y presidente de Star Labs, es conocido por sus dispositivos de comunicación espacial" dijo Chloe "Me pregunto qué querrá el contigo" decía Chloe confundida. Clark leyó la dirección "El planetario de Nueva York" dice Clark.

New York. Laboratorios LuthorCorp…

La Dr. Doris Zeul trabajaba en su proyecto de aceleración de metabolismo, ella viste un traje negó de líneas amarillas, un traje de cuerpo completo para experimentos químicos de alto riesgo "Un componente más y estará terminado" dice Doris sonriendo. Un líquido verde empezó a ser absorbido por una jeringa "Es hora de hacer una prueba" dijo Doris. Ella se inyecto la sustancia verde, en su brazo podía apreciarse como su venas crecían de tamaño, un brillo verde apareció en las venas "Ah!" grito Doris de dolor.

Ella se sujetaba su brazo con mucha fuerza, sus gritos de dolor no paraban, de pronto, el brillo verde de sus venas desapareció, estas empezaron a regresar a su tamaño normal "No ha pasado nada" susurro Doris. Su respiración era muy agitada, una expresión de dolor todavía es visible en su rostro "Algo debió haber salido mal" dice Doris. De pronto, el cuerpo de Doris empezó a crecer rápidamente, creció tan alto que destrozo por completo el techo de la habitación.

La destrucción del techo causo un alboroto dentro de los laboratorios "Que ha pasado!" grito un doctor "Sonó como una explosión, creo que vino del laboratorio de la Dr. Zeul" dice una doctora "Investiguen el laboratorio, revisen si la Dr. Zeul se encuentra bien" dijo un guardia de seguridad. 10 guardias de seguridad corrieron rápidamente hacia el laboratorio, cuando entraron, encontraron el laboratorio sin techo y con todos los químicos en el suelo y la tecnología destruida "Que demonios paso aquí?" pregunto un guardia sorprendido.

Smallville. Granja Kent…

"Estas seguro de esto, Clark?" pregunto Diana algo preocupada "Necesito hacer esto, Diana" dice Clark con seriedad. Clark saco una pequeña Laptop, el abrió el correo de Virgil Swann, la imagen del símbolo kryptoniano apareció junto con un mensaje. _Tengo algo para ti_"Que crees que sea?" pregunto Diana "No lo sé, pero debo averiguarlo" responde Clark. El comenzó a escribir en la Lapton _Quién eres?_ pregunto Clark _Un amigo_ responde Virgil Swann.

_Que es lo que tienes para mí, como sabes que soy yo?_ pregunta Clark _Tengo en mis manos algo que responderá tus preguntas, estoy seguro que es para ti. Por favor, ven a visitarme_ responde Virgil Swann "Que harás, Clark?" pregunta Diana "Debo ir" responde Clark "Necesito saber que tiene para mí, quiero respuestas, necesito conocer más" dice Clark "Entiendo cómo te sientes, no te preocupes, yo te ayudare" dijo Diana sonriendo.

Smallville. Cuevas Kawatche…

"Estos símbolos no son nada a algo que allá visto antes" dice Frederick "Parece ser muy antiguo, incluso diría que esta sería la primera vez que se ven símbolos así" dijo Frederick. El comenzó a tocar los símbolos de un círculo, en medio del círculo esta un hueco octagonal, Frederick comenzó a tocar el hueco octagonal "Que clase de personas pudieron escribir unos símbolos como estos, realmente son interesantes" decía Frederick. Un brillo emergió del hueco, la luz envolvió por completo el Dr. Frederick Walden, cuando el brillo desapareció, Frederick estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

New York. Planetario…

"Hola! Hay alguien!" dice Clark. El entro dentro del planetario, miles de figuras de naves, marcianos, estrellas, planetas, soles y constelaciones estaban alrededor "Has venido, Kal-El" dijo un hombre. De pelo castaño corto bien peinado, de ojos negros, trae puestas unos lentes, viste un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y zapatos negros, él está sentado en una silla de ruedas, en su cuello posee unos tubos de respiración "Disculpe, me está confundiendo" decía Clark.

"No! Sé que eres tú" dice Virgil sonriendo "Que es lo que quiere de mí?" pregunta Clark "Que te parece si antes de contestar tus preguntas, invitamos a la señorita que viene contigo a pasar" dijo Virgil sonriendo. Diana entro al planetario "Como sabía que estaba aquí?" pregunto Diana "He sabido de ustedes desde hace unos meses, con Clark estoy seguro de algo, pero contigo aún tengo mis dudas" responde Virgil observando a Diana "Bueno, como saben, hace 17 años durante la lluvia de meteoritos que cayó sobre Smallville, yo encontré algo" decía Virgil.

"Durante la lluvia de meteoritos, encontré una trasmisión encriptada, tarde unos años en poder descifrarla, pero por fin encontré la llave matemática con la cual pude traducir el mensaje" dice Virgil "Seguí la señal de la trasmisión, imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que la señal vino millones de años luz alejada de la Tierra" dijo Virgil "La señal provino de una lejana estrella llamada Krypton, he intentado mandar una señal, pero parece ser que la estrella desapareció sin dejar rastro" decía Virgil "Como sabes que su nombre es Krypton?" pregunta Clark.

"Hace 30 años, un doctor y agente del Gobierno de los Estados Unidos, John Jones, descubrió esta estrella y la nombro Krypton. Fue el más grande logro que ha logrado la tecnología espacial de esa época" dice Virgil "_Como es posible, se supone que Krypton es una planeta muy alejado de la Tierra, en esos años era imposible que la hallan localizado, incluso ahora pienso que aún es imposible_" pensó Clark "Te gustaría ver la transmisión, bueno, creo que podríamos llamarlo mensaje" dijo Virgil "Me lo puede mostrar" decía Clark. Virgil encendió una pantalla.

Varios de símbolos emergieron de la pantalla "_Son iguales a los símbolos de las cuevas_" pensaba Diana. Clark observo todos los símbolos, el toco la pantalla con su mano "Sabes que significan?" pregunto Clark "Si" responde Virgil "Te gustaría saber qué dice?" pregunta Virgil "Como sé que no solo quiere usar a Clark?" pregunto Diana. Virgil observo a Diana "No tengo intención de exponer a Clark, pero entiendo tu desconfianza hacia mi persona" dice Virgil. El aplasto un botón, el mensaje kryptoniano cambio de leguaje.

_Este es Kal-El de Krypton, nuestro pequeño hijo, nuestra última esperanza. Por favor, protéjanlo y líbrenlo del mal. Estaremos contigo, Kal-El, para todos los días de tu vida._

"Esto es lo que dice el mensaje" dice Virgil "Siempre me pregunte que paso con ese niño, hasta que un día vi ese símbolo. Cuando investigue la familia de esa granja, me entere que adoptaron a un niño poco después de la lluvia de meteoritos, así es como pude dar contigo" dijo Virgil "Yo solo deseo saber la verdad, deseo ayudarte en tu camino, Kal-El" decía Virgil "Como sé que puedo confiar en usted?" pregunto Clark "Toda mi vida, me he preguntado si hay algo más allá afuera, siempre me ha gustado el espacio" dice Virgil.

"Las estrellas, los planetas, el sol, las galaxias, siempre me han fascinado" dice Virgil "Ahora que te encuentro, solo quiero conocer más. No me mal entiendas, yo no hago esto por fama ni dinero, yo hago esto para cumplir un sueño, después de todo, solo a través de la comunicación podemos vivir en paz" dijo Virgil. Diana observo los ojos de Virgil "Él está diciendo la verdad, Clark" decía Diana. Clark solo observo a Diana "Déjame ayudarte, Kal-El" dice Virgil "No encontraras las respuestas solo viendo las estrellas, este es un viaje que debes tomar tú mismo. Tú debes escribir tu propio destino" dijo Virgil.

"No! Usted está equivocado" dice Clark "Yo no tomare este viaje solo, sé que Diana estará a mi lado cuando descubra quien soy" dijo Clark sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Diana "También me gustaría saber si podría ayudarme en este viaje" decía Clark sonriendo "Sera un honor el poder ayudarte, Kal-El" dice Virgil sonriendo "Una cosa más, quien eres tú?" pregunta Virgil observando a Diana "Sera mejor que se siente, Dr. Swann, porque esta será una historia algo larga" dijo Diana sonriendo "Usted cree en las amazonas?" pregunto Diana sonriendo.

Metropolis. Laboratorio LuthorCorp…

"Que ha pasado con él?" pregunta Lex "No sabemos exactamente, los estudios indican que una increíble cantidad de energía paso por su cuerpo ocasiónale un shock por completo, básicamente se encuentra en un estado de coma, pero todos sus sistemas funcionan como si estuviera despierto" responde el Dr. Hamilton "Que diablos ocasiono esto?" pregunto Lex "Honestamente, no tengo la menor idea" responde Dr. Hamilton "Manténgame informado si su situación cambia" dice Lex.

"Hamilton, ha sabido algo de la Dr. Zeul?" pregunta Lex "No señor, el grupo investigo toda la escena, pero solo encontramos escombros, no aparece el cuerpo de la doctora por ningún lado" responde el Dr. Hamilton "Crees que allá sido un ataque a su persona?" pregunto Lex "No lo creo, no hay señales de pelea por ningún lado, de hecho, según los estudios realizados, los escombros fueron hechos desde adentro y todas las herramientas fueron destruidas por fuerza bruta" responde el Dr. Hamilton "Que demonios ha pasado" dice Lex irritado.

Smallville…

"Estas seguro de esto, Clark" dice Diana "Si Diana, debo hacer esto" dijo Clark. En sus manos está la placa octagonal, Clark y Diana fueron hacia el refugio, Clark quito la manta negra que cubría su nave "Es hora" decía Clark. El coloco la placa en la fisura de la nave, un brillo dorado emergió de la nave, esta empezó abrirse, Clark y Diana observaron el compartimiento de la nave, es de un tamaño pequeño, el ajuste perfecto para un bebe "Eras muy pequeño" dice Diana sorprendida "Todo bebe es pequeño, Diana" dijo Clark sonriendo.

De pronto, un rayo azul salió de la nave, el rayo azul atravesó el cuerpo de Clark "Ah!" grito Clark "Clark!" exclama Diana preocupada. Miles de imágenes y símbolos pasaron por la cabeza de Clark, de pronto el rayo azul desapareció, Clark cayó al suelo hincando "Clark! Estas bien?" pregunta Diana preocupada "Estoy bien" responde Clark. Varios símbolos dorados aparecieron en la nave, Clark y Diana observaron la nave sorprendidos "Que es eso?" pregunto Diana sorprendida "Un mensaje" respondió Clark sorprendido.

"Como lo sabes" dice Diana "Puedo entender los símbolos de la nave" dijo Clark sorprendido "Como es posible" decía Diana "Tal vez tiene algo que ver con el rayo que traspaso mi cuerpo" dice Clark "De alguna forma puedo entender perfectamente todos los símbolos kryptonianos" dijo Clark "Kryptonianos?" pregunta Diana confundida "Bueno, si mi planeta se llama Krypton, es lógico llamarlos símbolos kryptonianos" decía Clark sonriendo "Que dice el mensaje?" pregunta Diana curiosa.

_En este tercer planeta de esta estrella solar, serás un dios entre los hombres, son una raza imperfecta. Regirá con fuerza mi hijo, ahí es donde radica tu grandeza._

"Qué demonios significa esto, quiere decir que he venido a conquistar la Tierra" dice Clark sorprendido "Tranquilo, Clark, tal vez has malinterpretado el mensaje" dijo Diana "No! Eso es lo que dice, no hay error" decía Clark enojado "Recuerda lo que dijo el Dr. Swann, eres tu quien escribirá tu propio destino, tu eres el que decidirá si quieres hacer el bien o el mal, tú serás el que elija. No tienes que tener miedo de un mensaje de tu padre" dice Diana. Clark se relajó un poco ante las palabras de Diana "Ya no sé qué hacer" dijo Clark incómodo.

Diana quito la placa de la nave, en ese momento, de la punta de la nave, salió un pequeño cilindro negro con una S "Que es esto?" pregunto Diana "No tengo ni idea" responde Clark. Cuando el toco el cilindro negro, sus ojos emitieron un resplandor blanco, las imágenes empezaron a llegar a la cabeza de Clark, la imagen de un hombre de pelo negro de ojos negros, las cuevas Kawatche, un collar con un 8 y una mujer de larga cabellera negra y bellos ojos azules "_Que es esto_" pensó Clark sorprendido. El cayó al suelo hincado.

"Que ha pasado, Clark?" pregunta Diana preocupada "Diana, debemos ir hacia las cuevas, necesito encontrar algo" dice Clark "Que debes encontrar" dijo Diana "Si lo que acabo de ver es correcto, parece ser que mi padre, Jor-El, de alguna forma conoció a tu madre" decía Clark "Eso es imposible, en Themyscira no se aceptan hombres, nunca ha habido un hombre en Themyscira, la historia de mi pueblo no lo relata" dice Diana sorprendida "Entonces es una razón más para comprobar si lo que vi no es una mentira" dijo Clark. Ambos salieron del lugar usando su súper velocidad.

New York. Cuartel Militar…

"Disparen! No dejen que se acerque" dice un soldado. Varios soldados con armas disparaban a una enorme figura de apariencia humana "Que demonios es esa cosa, parece un gigante" dijo un soldado sorprendido. La figura gigante es una mujer de pelo rojo corto de ojos azules, ella viste un traje negro pegado con líneas amarillas "Dejen de disparar, estúpidos" decía la mujer. Usando sus manos gigantes ella aplasto a un grupo de soldados con mucha facilidad "Traigan los tanques, no podemos permitir que esa cosa salga de este lugar" dice el General.

Algunos tanques empezaron a disparar hacia la mujer gigante, pero de alguna forma la mujer no recibía ningún daño "Esto se siente como piquetes de mosquitos" dice la mujer. Ella comenzó a pisar los tanques aplastándolos por completo "Nada funciona, General" dijo un hombre. De pelo corto rubio de ojos azules "Sigue disparando, Steve" decía el General. En ese instante, la mujer agarro un tanque con mucha facilidad, ella lanzo el tanque hacia los soldados.

"General!" exclama Steve. El salió corriendo hacia el General, cuando llego, el observo como el tanque aplastaba la mitad del cuerpo del General "No se preocupe, General, en un momento lo saco" dice Steve. El trataba de levantar el tanque, pero era inútil "Déjalo, Steve, sé que ha llegado mi hora" dijo el General "Soldado! Desde este momento, lo nombro Coronel Steve Trevor" decía el General "Ahora, Coronel, déjame aquí y salve al resto de sus hombres" dice el General "Retirada!" ordeno Steve.

La mujer gigante empezó a destruir la base militar con sus manos y piernas, los soldados empezaron abandonar la base usando todo vehículo disponible "Todos entren a los vehículos" dice Steve. Unos jets entraron al área de la base militar, estos empezaron a disparar misiles hacia la mujer gigante, pero la mujer no recibía ningún rasguño "Quítense moscas!" grito la mujer. Ella destruyo los jets con sus manos gigantes "Esto se siente tan bien" dice la mujer sonriendo. Ella comenzó a encogerse de tamaño, tomando la estatura de una persona normal.

"Así que este es el resultado de mi investigación, es fantástico, es increíble" dice la mujer sonriendo "Eres un monstro" dijo el General "Usted no lo entiende, General, este poder que he obtenido es fabuloso, no solo he incrementado mi metabolismo, sino que la energía de las rocas de meteoritos me ha otorgado una resistencia única" decía la mujer "La Doctora Doris Zeul será la mujer más conocida del mundo, pero si usted lo desea, me puede llamar, Giganta" dice Doris sonriendo.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**Aqui esta el final de la primera Temporada. No olviden comentar, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
